


Круче, чем Асмодей

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tail Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Контракт на десять лет. Десять лет лучшей жизни из всех возможных. И гарантия того, что твоя семья ни в чем не будет нуждаться после твоей смерти, — Гарри сильнее сжал хвостом ногу Эггзи и, услышав рваный выдох, с улыбкой продолжил. — В обмен на твою бессмертную душу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально текст был просто идеей написать PWP по арту на другой фик. Но волею случая получилось так, что он разросся и теперь он здесь. Глубинного смысла здесь искать не стоит. Я просто люблю этот кинк и обожаю кейсы.  
> __________________  
> Бета - Девушка_с_Веслом. Арт - прекрасная, как триллион рассветов LiaBatman (http://liabatman.diary.ru/).

Эггзи пару минут смотрел на Гарри, сидящего напротив, а затем прикрыл глаза, непроизвольно сводя вместе брови. Дружки его отчима уже начали бычить так, что слов, сказанных ими, было не разобрать. И если сам Анвин смог бы пережить очередные побои, то этот лощеный тип в костюмчике, который по непонятной причине выдернул его из тюрьмы из-за проблем с чужой тачкой, вряд ли рассчитывал на недельку-другую оказаться в больнице, сращивая переломы ребер и договариваясь по телефону со своим дантистом на новые керамические зубы. 

Через пару минут звонить дантисту потребовалось уже этим придуркам. А его чертов новый знакомый Гарри лишь подправил пиджак за лацканы и теперь разглядывал Эггзи с ног до головы, словно он был куском отличного стейка в витрине мясной лавки. 

Анвин давно подозревал, что мозги ему еще пару лет назад отбил Дин. Сотрясение у него уже было, и не одно. Но до галлюцинаций еще никогда не доходило. Исключая тот неловкий случай, когда они с друзьями переборщили с травкой и гоняли хамоватых пингвинов на детской площадке. 

Сейчас же Гэри не был под травкой и даже еще не получил свой удар по голове. Поэтому он никак не мог объяснить, почему он отчетливо видел у своего нового знакомого мистера Харта рога и длинный дьявольский хвост со стрелкой на конце. По какой-то одному Богу известной причине Эггзи это не пугало. Скорее, он пришел к выводу, что окончательно и бесповоротно спятил. Да и с употреблением легких наркотиков, очевидно, пора было завязывать.

— Не буду тянуть с долгими предисловиями, Гэри, — Гарри удобнее перехватил зонт и сделал шаг навстречу Эггзи. — Я могу предложить тебе новую жизнь. Лучшую из всех возможных для тебя. Которая позволит обустроить жизнь твоей матери и сестры. Позволит тебе, как и твоему отцу, принести пользу обществу. Стать героем.

— Только не говори мне, что в обмен ты попросишь мою душу, — Эггзи приподнял брови. — Я думал, для этого дерьма нужно призвать демона самому. Тебя никто не звал.

Гарри легко покачал головой и сделал еще один шаг вперед. В любой другой ситуации Эггзи был бы прав. Как минимум потому, что Харт был из демонов такого статуса, что они просто не занимались мелким торгашеством. Проще было склонить на торги и вызвать Асмодея, чем его. Но Эггзи это было знать не обязательно. 

Лет тридцать пять назад отец Гэри от скуки, сидя в церкви на скучнейшей мессе, сцарапал ключом многовековую печать, оставленную там воюющими монахами, с камня в кладке на стене. И выпустил Гарри на свободу, словно он был гребаным джинном. Тогда, правда, Гарри еще не называл себя Гарри. 

Каким бы предрассудкам не были подвержены люди, у демонов оставалось понятие чести. Поэтому Харт взял на себя обязанность приглядывать за Анвином. Только вот, как неприятно это признавать, не досмотрел за своим подопечным, отвлекшись на сделку с другим человеком. А теперь чуть не проглядел непоправимое с его сыном.

Единственным выходом из этой ситуации и ради собственного спокойствия – Гарри решил присмотреть за этим неугомонным семейством самостоятельно. Что человеческая жизнь для него? Пара мгновений. И самым простым методом контроля над ситуацией, как ему тогда показалось, стало предложение заключить контракт. 

— Ты просто не понимаешь, Гэри, что конкретно я тебе предлагаю, — Гарри приподнял подбородок, взирая сверху вниз на Эггзи. 

Харт оставался невозмутим, пока его хвост недовольно щелкнул о пол, а затем по-хозяйски кольцами оплел лодыжку Эггзи, и медленно стал перебираться по голени. Анвин шумно сглотнул. 

— Да, я не понимаю, что предлагает мне демон, — Эггзи с опаской взглянул на свою ногу, будто ее могли оторвать.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся. Он мог, но в его планы это не входило. 

— Контракт на десять лет. Десять лет лучшей жизни из всех возможных. И гарантия, что твоя семья ни в чем не будет нуждаться после твоей смерти, — Гарри сильнее сжал хвостом ногу Эггзи и, услышав рваный выдох, с улыбкой продолжил. — В обмен на твою бессмертную душу.

Эггзи молча стоял, открывая и закрывая рот. Происходящее не выглядело реальностью, а сердце стучало с бешеной скоростью где-то в горле. Разум безостановочно утверждал, что это плохая идея. Очень плохая идея. Хуже, черт возьми, не придумаешь. 

— Где нужно будет подписать? 

Харт немного удивленно поднял брови. Эггзи смог его удивить: обычно люди вели себя не так при встрече с демоном. По крайней мере, если эту встречу с демоном не планировали.

— Контракт, волею шутников сидящих у нас в канцелярии, скрепляется поцелуем, — глядя на вытянувшееся лицо, ответил Харт.

Вся ситуация, в целом, действительно начала его забавлять. Младший Анвин во многом отличался от своего отца, который в свое время от контракта сразу же отказался.

— Не могу поверить, что в Аду есть канцелярия, — сказал Эггзи, аккуратно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чтобы не задеть опутавший одну ногу хвост.

— Ладно, — затем добавил он.

Гарри покачал головой, сетуя на впечатлительных людей, забывающих сразу обговорить все условия сделки и прочитать контракт. Тот, правда, был размером с какой-нибудь роман русского классика, и даже самые дотошные люди редко могли осилить все пункты бюрократии преисподней. 

Эггзи очень повезло, что Харт действовал не из обычных для демона побуждений.

— Отлично, — Харт сделал шаг вперед и бегло прижался своими губами к губам Эггзи, скрепляя контракт.

Тот задрал голову слишком резко, уронив кепку на пол, в лужу крови, растекающуюся рядом с чьим-то лицом. 

*

Это был самый скучный прием из всех возможных. И, как ни странно, больше во всей этой ситуации страдал Гарри. 

Эггзи, сидящий от него по правую руку, находился в процессе охмурения какой-то кокетки голубых кровей, поражая ее идеальностью своего внешнего вида и уличной нахальностью общения. Как оказалось, богатенькие наследницы любили хорошо выглядящих придурков. 

Мерлин, сидящий за другим столом, уткнулся в планшет, лишь изредка поднимая взгляд на агента Ланселота. Рокси танцевала с каким-то принцем из страны третьего мира и выглядела беззаботной. 

Одному Гарри было невыносимо скучно обсуждать с женой нефтемагната Хельгой проблемы экстремизма радикально настроенных зеленых. И только хорошее воспитание не давало ему нагнать на этот гадючник саранчу или заменить все напитки в зале на кровь. Дешевый и сердитый метод встряски, запатентованный еще самым главным. 

Харт посмотрел на усмехающегося Эггзи и с удовольствием вспомнил записи с камер видеонаблюдения собственного дома. Ему нравились то отчаяние и паника, которую испытывал Анвин, думая, что его убили. До смешного также Харта забавляла способность Эггзи забывать, что Гарри на самом деле вовсе не человек, а древнейшее и опаснейшее существо.

Харт еще раз улыбнулся Хельге, просившей называть ее только так — никаких «миссис», иначе она чувствовала себя слишком старой. 

Если Гарри, пока он был вынужден изображать из себя человека, работа в секретной службе и помогала справляться с природной демонической тягой к насилию и желанию убивать, то с остальным – не особо. 

Еще раз посмотрев на улыбающегося засранской улыбкой Эггзи, Харт повернулся к Хельге, развернув стул боком, чтобы продолжить ничего не значащую для него беседу. Он аккуратно сложил руки на край стола и слегка наклонил голову, выражая свой интерес. Как и полагалось в таких ситуациях. Гарри уже знал, где в помещении находился террорист и чем он был занят, поэтому у него было минут двадцать на развлечения, до того, как начнутся паника и стрельба. 

Эггзи на секунду замолчал, запнувшись. Харт даже знал, какое сейчас у того было выражение лица, когда он стрелкой хвоста погладил бедро Анвина, а затем без лишних прелюдий обвил ногу хвостом и положил конец хвоста со стрелкой прямо на ширинку брюк Гэри.

Элизабет (так звали девушку, которая весь вечер флиртовала с Эггзи) поинтересовалась у Анвина, хорошо ли он себя чувствует. Тот ответил что-то невнятное и повернулся к Гарри. Наткнувшись взглядом на идеально уложенный затылок, Эггзи обреченно прикрыл глаза. Потому что, что бы ни задумал Харт, он уже победил.

Эггзи просто не мог залезть руками под стол, приподняв скатерть, и убрать хвост Гарри со своих штанов, при этом не привлекая внимания той же Элизабет. Как и ткнуть назойливый хвост вилкой, не рискуя поранить себя. 

— Вы правы, — сказал Гарри Хельге, слушая ее размышления о вопросах глобального потепления и проблеме вымирания тропических животных.

Возможно, демону его уровня не пристало развлекать себя так, и доводить до состояния крайнего возбуждения своим хвостом человека, с которым он заключил контракт. Но Хельга была так скучна, террорист по имени Бенджамин из зеленых экстремистов был так медлителен, собирая свой пояс смертника, а Эггзи так самодоволен, что Гарри не выдержал и решил развлечься. Видимо, продолжительная жизнь среди людей плохо влияла на его чувство юмора. Или долгое общение с Анвином приносило свои плоды.

Гарри легким щелчком пальцев расстегнул брюки Эггзи, который, извинившись перед Элизабет и оправдывая себя сообщением с работы, достал телефон из кармана пиджака и уткнулся в экран, что-то яростно набирая. Возможно, сообщение самому Харту. Или неясный набор слов, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое замешательство и смущение. Харт же просто взял бокал шампанского, не изменив выражения легкой заинтересованности беседой на лице, и предложил Хельге тост за свободу выбора интересов. Та, несколько смутившись, подняла и свой бокал.

Мерлин, чертова ищейка, словно учуяв какой-то подвох, впился в Эггзи своим проницательным взглядом и перестал следить за перемещениями Рокси по залу. Кажется, Ланселот в этот момент была единственным агентом, который помнил о работе, и наблюдал за входами, выходами и снующими между столами официантами.

Эггзи старательно делал вид, что не замечает, как на него осуждающе смотрел Мерлин, как скучала Элизабет, как Гарри совершенно невозмутимо болтал с теткой с пергидрольным ужасом пятидесятых на голове. И как в его трусы забирался чужой чертовски гладкий и горячий хвост, стараясь обвить его вставший член. И, похоже, впервые за последний год он действительно жалел, что связался с демоном. 

Ощущения накрывали его с головой, когда острый кончик стрелки умудрился упереться в отверстие уретры, а сам хвост упруго обернулся вокруг основания его члена, сжимая. «Чертовски длинный дьявольский хвост», — подумал Эггзи, — «я извращенец, и я сейчас кончу». Он расстроенно уткнулся лбом в прохладный экран своего телефона, и сказал Элизабет, что у его корпорации резко упали акции. Нужно было идти на понижение и звонить брокеру. 

Та понимающе кивнула и, в тон ему извинившись, отлучилась в дамскую комнату. Возможно, ей не нравился вид впадающих в отчаяние банкротов. Гарри обернулся, отвлекаясь от Хельги, и посмотрел в спину удаляющейся девушке. 

 

И Эггзи был готов поклясться, что видел в глазах Харта вспыхнувший чертовский огонек. 

Когда вдоль его члена началось медленное, гладкое и адски горячее движение хвоста, Эггзи вцепился пальцами в край стола, поняв, что этот огонек в глазах ему не почудился. 

Он благодарил бога за салфетки, которые кладут на колени все благовоспитанные носители серебряных ложек. За длинные, помпезные скатерти на столах. За оркестр, который играл слишком громко. За то, что Рокси отвлекла Мерлина, позвав его потанцевать. И даже за террориста, который все еще возился, готовясь к нападению.

Он проклинал Гарри за то, что тот такая садистская сука и двигал своим хвостом по его члену так медленно. Гэри негнущимися пальцами достал платок из кармана, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Он вытер пот со лба, поправил очки, а затем, когда Гарри особенно сильно надавил на головку его члена, совершенно неожиданно для себя кончил, по ощущениям потеряв все кости в организме разом. Харт в этот же момент как-то слишком громко засмеялся над шуткой Хельги. В его смехе потонул тот жалобный стон, который позорно вылетел изо рта Эггзи. 

Анвин превратился в желе, которое так любила его сестра. Нечто розовое, блестящее на вид и дрожащее.

Гарри щелкнул пальцами, приводя Эггзи в порядок. Через секунду его хвост исчез. 

— Какого хрена? — шепотом спросил Анвин, вопреки всяким манерам развернув к себе Харта за плечо. 

Тело все еще плохо слушалось после мучительного оргазма. 

— Элизабет давно не возвращается, — сказал Гарри, выразительно посмотрев на руку Эггзи у себя на плече. — Мне кажется, наш незадачливый экстремист поменял планы и взял для страховки заложника, а сейчас направляется сюда. 

Анвин нехотя убрал ладонь с плеча Харта и прищурился.

— Доставай оружие, Эггзи, — сказал Гарри вставая. — Хельга, будьте добры, спрячьтесь под стол. 

*

— Объясни мне, Гарри, зачем ты пользуешься машинами, если ты просто можешь телепортироваться в любую точку планеты, какую ты пожелаешь? — Эггзи поставил два бокала темного пива на столик и сел напротив Харта. 

У Эггзи был выходной. Он оделся в своей прежней манере «белого мусора» и пошел в самый обычный паб. Потому что порой на него накатывало это желание «простой жизни». От привычек, буквально впитанных с молоком матери, было очень сложно избавиться. 

Он даже уже нашел приличный паб и хотел вызвонить своих друзей, которых можно было сорвать в любое время предложением выпивки на халяву, как ему самому позвонил Мерлин. Какая-то стычка двух политиков, возможно тоже работающих в МИ-6, вылилась в то, что один заказал другого. И это надо было предотвратить. По какой-то причине именно Гарри должен был его забрать и проинструктировать. Эггзи никогда не понимал логики Мерлина. 

— Потому что я, пользуясь случаем, изучаю природу людей, — Гарри благодарно кивнул и взял бокал пива. — Я слишком долго сидел взаперти. Люди успели измениться.

— И для этого тебе нужно ездить на машине? — Эггзи с сомнением уставился на него. — Если ты бы телебонькнулся сюда сразу, у нас бы был почти час свободного времени. А у меня выходной, черт возьми, я бы не отказался немного спокойно посидеть тут в приятной компании.

Гарри приподнял брови и только лишь улыбнулся, делая глоток пива. Некоторые изобретения человеческой расы поистине радовали его. Темное пиво – одно из таких вещей.

— А ты учишься быть вежливым. Похвально. — Харт поставил бокал на стол. — Люди – это одно из самых выдающихся и нелогичных творений Господа. Они постоянно меняются. Их вера, взгляды на жизнь. Посмотри, какую-то пару сотен лет назад людей сжигали на костре за колдовство и мужеложство, а сегодня человек воображает себя новым Творцом, выращивает Долли из одной клетки и использует суррогатное материнство, чтобы однополые пары могли завести своего ребенка. Люди, в отличие от таких, как мы, более свободны. И демонам в это время все труднее вас понять. А чтобы лучше понять объект изучения, порой самый лучший вариант – это влезть в его шкуру. 

Эггзи удивленно вскинул брови и постучал пальцами по столу. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, затем закрыл, криво улыбнулся и окинул взглядом немногочисленных посетителей паба. Кто-то оживленно обсуждал последний матч Манчестера, кто-то уткнулся в телефон, кто-то просто задумчиво потягивал пиво из кружки. 

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты восхищаешься «глупыми людишками», — Эггзи вернулся взглядом к Гарри и подмигнул ему.

— В какой-то мере да. Но в общем и целом, конечно, нет, Гэри. — Харт покачал головой. — Это не в моей природе.

— Не в твоей природе… Хорошо. — Эггзи отпил из бокала, а затем с совершенно идиотски напыщенным видом заявил, — поэтому ты распускаешь свой хвост, да?

Эггзи резко пожелал провалиться себе куда-нибудь в Ад или хотя бы спрятать лицо в ладонях. Потому что периодически язык его становился врагом его, а банальный инстинкт самосохранения отказывал напрочь. Хотя Анвин прекрасно понимал, что Гарри не убьет его раньше времени: это было бы ниже его достоинства – прерывать контракт таким образом. Но вот отомстить за подколку Гарри еще как мог.

Эггзи уже пять раз за последние три секунды успел вспомнить инцидент с чертовым (совсем не образно) хвостом, о котором так старательно пытался забыть последний месяц. Эти мысли были сами по себе наказанием. 

То, что для человека стало бы очевидным предлогом для перехода отношений в новую плоскость (хотя бы в примитивно горизонтальную) – для демона ровным счетом ничего бы не значило. Это была проблема, достойная обращения к специалисту, по мнению Эггзи. 

Гарри же промолчал на его подколку. Харт вообще умел картинно молчать. Его мягкое, почти трогательное выражение лица «Ты такой идиот, Эггзи» говорило лучше любых слов. На секунду глаза Харта затопила какая-то бездонная чернота, которая в очередной раз напомнила Анвину, кем является Гарри.

Хорошо, что еще никто на самом деле не умирал от стыда. Самоубийства не в счет. 

— Ладно, я был неправ. Давай забудем обо всем этом. И никогда-никогда не будем поднимать этот вопрос, — Эггзи примирительно поднял руки, надеясь, что это хоть как-то сгладило бы неловкую ситуацию. 

— Нам работать пора, — добавил он секундой спустя, бросив взгляд на часы на своей руке.

*

Анвин изображал курьера пиццы, который ошибся адресом доставки, поднимаясь на этаж к киллеру. Вообще, в их с Гарри планы не входило убивать наемника. Приоритет – разведать обстановку. Возможно, в благоприятном случае «чистоты» помещения – поговорить, чтобы выведать имя заказчика. Мерлин решил, что им необходимы веские доказательства, прежде чем устранять одного из главных шишек МИ-6. Ведь в таком случае старушка Лиззи может выказать свое недовольство, что, возможно, убьет Мерлина. А его смерти не хотелось бы никому.

Это должно было быть простое задание. Эггзи думал так до того момента, как в его затылок уткнулся пистолет с глушителем. Он чувствовал холод металла кожей головы даже через кепку и волосы. А может, это просто было обманом его осязательного восприятия. В любом случае, Эггзи определенно влип, мягко говоря.

Наемника звали Терри Бинг. И, по скромному мнению Гэри, это напоминало кличку для пса. Какого-нибудь отвратительного той-терьера, которых доморощенные дамочки высшего света таскают в своих сумочках от Луи Виттон. Или от той парочки педиков, он забыл, как их зовут.

Нервные мысли проносились в голове Анвина на скорости, казалось, превышающей скорость звука. И света тоже. И если с Терри он еще мог справиться, развернувшись и вырвав пистолет из его рук, то с двумя его неожиданными гостями, сидевшими с пушками за столом, у Эггзи был реальный шанс словить свою первую пулю. 

Ладони обжигала пицца, в крови гудел пивной хмель, а в голове продолжали вертеться идиотские мысли. Вроде тех, в которых он рассуждал, что ему стоит купить сумку-переноску для Джей Би от двух «как-их-там» педиков. Хотя на кой черт ему эта переноска, если Джей Би и так справлялся на своих четверых, Эггзи не знал. 

Возможно, если бы он бросил адски горячую пиццу в лицо двум сидящим за столом мужикам, судя по выправке прошедшим Афганистан, Ирак и двенадцать кругов ада, Эггзи бы и выиграл бы себе пару секунд на то, чтобы обезоружить этого мистера Бинга. Но если присланное Мерлином дело Терри не врало, вероятность успеха в данном начинании у Эггзи была примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Умирать так глупо Эггзи определенно не хотелось. 

Когда Анвин услышал звук взводимого курка, в голове стало пусто, а тело перешло в режим автопилота. Гэри резко присел и наудачу бросил коробки с пиццей вперед. 

— Гарри! — вырвалось у него непроизвольно.

Он действительно не надеялся, что Гарри, сидя в машине за три дома отсюда, его услышит. Да, Гарри был демоном, но даже Харт признавал, что его способности далеко не безграничны. 

А на Гэри не было даже очков в целях конспирации. Бывшие военные – самые внимательные параноики, черт бы их побрал. Как Терри и его дружки, поняли кто Анвин, оставалось загадкой. 

То ли сработала какая-то связь между демоном и человеком, с которым этот демон заключил контракт. То ли просто Гарри почувствовал неладное (в конце концов, это было его профессией). Но Харт появился мгновенно. 

Правда, Эггзи не сумел оценить фееричного появления разъяренного демона-перфекциониста, который, казалось, больше был зол на тот факт, что план их пошел «не по нотам», а не на потенциальную преждевременную кончину Гэри. В голень Анвина прилетела шальная пуля, выпущенная мужиком слева, когда тому в глаз попал кусок горячего сыра. 

Эггзи бы даже поржал над этим несчастным, если бы не кровоточащая дыра в его ноге. Честное слово, если бы не она, он страдал бы не от боли, а от приступа удушья во время истерического смеха. 

Гарри недовольно стряхнул с костюма попавшую в его плечо и расплющившуюся о ткань костюма пулю. И его взгляд был черным, как дно Марианской впадины, если оно у нее вообще есть. 

Эггзи попытался встать, но Харт надавил на его плечо, заставляя опуститься на колени. В комнате образовалась тишина, как будто помещение внезапно оказалось в космическом вакууме. Такая же тишина образовалась в голове Эггзи, несмотря на боль в ноге. 

Терри от неожиданности опустил пистолет. Мужик слева затряс головой, а тот, что сидел справа и не пострадал от атаки пиццей, просто крестился и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Скорее всего, молитву. 

Видимо, был убежденным католиком. Не повезло.

— Кто так встречает случайных посетителей? — сказал Харт, перехватив зонт. — В Англии, молодые люди, вы должны следить за своими манерами.

В остальном Гарри не составило никакого труда уложить трех наемников. Он просто выстрелил в них транквилизатором, пока те двое стояли в ступоре, а религиозный фанатик истерично крестился. 

— Слушай, в следующий раз давай не будем заморачиваться. Ты просто материализуешься в воздухе, а потом вырубишь всех амнезийным секретным зельем от Мерлина да и все? — сказал Эггзи секунду спустя.

Он не торопился вставать с колен, придерживая простреленную ногу. Кость, по его ощущениям, не задело, но боль была ужасная, мешающая думать о чем-либо, кроме нее. Эггзи еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать ныть о несправедливости жизни.

Харт сердито посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Гэри удивленно приподнял брови, увидев такое экспрессивное выражение на обычно невозмутимом лице Гарри. Он даже хотел было пошутить, когда Харт обвил его шею хвостом и несильно, но весьма настойчиво потянул его вверх. Анвину пришлось подняться. Он даже на какое-то время забыл про свою простреленную ногу, стараясь выровнять дыхание. 

— Не смей нарушать контракт и позорить меня, умерев раньше времени, — сказал Гарри, от чего Эггзи едва успел, одним лишь чудом, придержать свою начавшую падение челюсть.

Это было бы невежливо, отвались она у него посередине, похоже, серьезного разговора.

— Вообще-то это была твоя идея предложить мне работать в секретной службе, как и моему отцу, — Анвин округлил глаза, чувствуя, как живые петли на шее начали подозрительно сильнее давить на горло. — Это глупая претензия, ты не находишь? К тому же у меня прострелена нога, если ты не заметил. Людям это вредно для здоровья. Или ты хочешь посмотреть, что быстрее меня убьет: кровотечение или удушье? 

Глаза Гарри снова заволокло черным. И Эггзи в который раз мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за ту чушь, которую он постоянно нес в присутствии Харта, очевидно просто решившего его припугнуть. Если бы Гарри действительно захотел, он бы просто переломил его шею и ушел бы, стряхнув воображаемые пылинки с пиджака. 

Анвин хаотично пытался придумать, как разрядить обстановку. Харт молча смотрел ему в глаза. От этого становилось не по себе, потому что не каждый смог бы долго пялиться в самое сердце тьмы, как бы претенциозно это ни звучало. Стрелка хвоста недовольно дергалась около щеки Эггзи, словно рассерди Гарри он еще больше, она воткнулась бы Гэри в глаз.

Эггзи всегда был отличным генератором отвратительных идей. Поэтому, поддавшись какому-то внутреннему (не самому гениальному) чутью извернулся в захвате и клацнул зубами около стрелки хвоста. Он ожидал, что Гарри, с присущей ему нечеловеческой реакцией, успеет убрать свой хвост от его зубов. Но тот, в свою очередь, видимо, не ожидал такого поворота. Поэтому Эггзи неожиданно почувствовал, как сжимает горячую стрелку зубами, язык его упирается в самый ее кончик, а во рту оседает чуть солоноватый привкус, какой мог бы быть у кожи. 

В такой момент очень сложно было не думать о чем-то действительно пошлом. Хотя Анвин честно старался.

Этот день можно было провозгласить дебютным перфомансом истинной мимики Гарри. Неподражаемое выражение крайнего недоумения вперемешку с удивлением — Эггзи также сегодня увидел впервые. 

Харт моргнул, выдохнув, и посмотрел нормальными (вполне себе человеческими) глазами на Эггзи, поспешно вырывая свой хвост из его рта и распутывая кольца вокруг шеи Анвина. Он даже никак не прокомментировал тот факт, что стрелка его хвоста теперь блестела от слюны, и не кинулся брезгливо ее вытирать шелковым платком с собственными инициалами в углу.

Через мгновение вся дьявольская атрибутика Харта исчезла. 

— Нет, Эггзи, — он покачал головой, пряча в углах рта трудно интерпретируемую усмешку. — Так делать лучше не стоит. 

*

Гарри и Эггзи могли делать вид, что между ними ничего не происходит, сколько им угодно. Рокси не была дурой, и она видела, что определенно что-то да есть. Между этими двумя изначально искрила такая заразительная химия, от которой даже уважаемому агенту Ланселоту хотелось сделать что-то безумное. Странно, что эти двое не устраивали пожар в любом месте, где бы они ни находились. 

— Наш Терри Бинг молчит, — сказала она, присаживаясь на скамейку в парке. 

Эггзи повернулся к ней лицом и приподнял брови. Сегодня он был при параде. Рокси нравился его вид. Этакий нахальный, бунтующий сыночек богатых родителей в костюме за тысячи фунтов стерлингов. Ему чертовски шло. Многие покупались на это уличное обаяние. 

— Мерлин не может заставить его говорить, — Рокси неожиданно улыбнулась. — Это несколько удивляет. Потому что, насколько я знаю, он уже использовал почти все из своего арсенала. 

Эггзи хмыкнул, покачав головой: это было достаточно забавно. И стало бы отличным поводом для подтрунивания над Мерлином, если бы не оказалось так, что проблема в МИ-6 несколько большая, чем просто склока двух заигравшихся политиканов. В Кингсман пришла информация от внутренней службы Ее Величества о том, что готовится крупная правительственная диверсия. И если Мерлин не мог выбить признание из кого-то – это становилось проблемой.

А ведь в добывании информации Мерлин был лучшим. Действительно лучшим. 

— Возможно, ему нужно передохнуть. Отдать допрос Бинга Гарри, — Эггзи задумчиво посмотрел на пробегающего мимо пса. — Уже неделя прошла. А это непозволительно много времени. 

— Возможно, — Рокси согласно кивнула и тоже проследила взглядом за псом. — У тебя что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь иначе. 

Эггзи отрицательно покачал головой, а затем коротко и игриво улыбнулся агенту Ланселоту. 

— У меня все хорошо, Рокси, — Эггзи подхватил зонт и поднялся со скамейки. — Мне пора. Я поговорю с Гарри. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что кого-то из этих двоих интересует мое драгоценное мнение. Хотя, я видел, что Мерлин вчера надел свой джемпер наизнанку. Возможно, теперь они сделают исключение. 

*

— Вы должны назвать мне имя заказчика, — Гарри опустился на стул в допросной и закинул ногу на ногу. 

Эггзи встал за его спиной, загораживая камеру видеонаблюдения. В конце концов, он подумал о том, что Харт мог бы воспользоваться демоническими возможностями. Попади все эти спецэффекты на камеру, им бы пришлось выкручиваться, а так можно было отделаться выговором от Мерлина и поменять звуковую дорожку. 

Очевидно, что времени у них оставалось мало. За последние три дня они предотвратили уже два террористических акта на территории Англии. Два акта за три дня — это действительно заставляло задуматься. Тем более, когда два незадачливых политика, которые предположительно заказали друг друга, уже покинули этот мир. Точнее, один был найден отравленным у себя в постели, в родовом поместье Дикинсонов. А второй – мистер Харрингтон – пропал без вести. 

— Я уже говорил лысому. И не раз, — бледный как полотно Терри Бинг устало положил руки в наручниках на стол. — Я не знаю ни имени заказчика, ни как он выглядит. Нашел дома конверт с заказом. Затем предоплату. Связался с друзьями, потому что подобраться к Дикинсону было слишком трудно. Он знатный параноик: охрана в его доме лучше, чем в Букингемском дворце.

Гарри покачал головой. Эггзи моргнул, заметив, что у Харта появился хвост. Тот пока аккуратными кольцами лежал на полу, как какая-то экзотическая змея в ожидании нападения. Гэри старался не сильно пялиться на него, но отвести взгляд было достаточно сложно.

Харт оставался невозмутим и сидел с прямой спиной, сложив сцепленные ладони на колено. Стрелка раздраженно дергалась, выдавая в Гарри нечто животное. Эггзи все-таки смог поднять взгляд от нее и начать наблюдать за лицом Бинга.

— У вас в квартире стоят камеры видеонаблюдения, — Гарри покачал головой. — Инфракрасные датчики движения на полу. Вы тоже печетесь о своей безопасности и неприкосновенности. Так что не говорите мне, что вы не знаете хотя бы курьера вашего заказа. Тем более, насколько мне известно, вы не берете непроверенные дела.

Терри тяжело вздохнул, откинувшись на стуле, и закатил глаза. Обозвав их придурками, он начал отвечать куда-то в потолок.

— Я не знаю, кто курьер. На записях видеонаблюдения ничего нет. — Бинг несколько безучастно пожал плечами. — В этот раз я решил не проверять. Мое материальное положение не позволяет мне привередничать.

Эггзи удивленно приподнял брови, смотря на Терри. Что-то в его виде, скорее даже, в пустующем взгляде заставляло невольно повести плечом. Харт, видимо, тоже почувствовал внезапную перемену настроения.

— На чье имя был заказ? — спросил Гарри, наклонив голову.

Терри замер, уставившись перед собой. Он покусал губу, но затем помотал головой, словно пытаясь разогнать морок перед глазами.

— Я не помню, — наконец сказал он. 

Терри был воякой, а не шпионом, поэтому отлично врать не умел. По крайней мере, Мерлин бы точно давно раскусил Бинга. Терри умел убивать и делал это чисто. Эггзи нахмурился: мужик либо был хорошим актером, либо не врал. Третьего не дано. 

— Что ж, как бы ни прискорбно это было, придется нам, Гэри, воспользоваться некоторыми хитростями, — Гарри поднялся со своего стула.

Через секунду Бинг резко подался на стуле назад. Эггзи вполне его понимал: когда он впервые увидел этот черный взгляд Харта, он тоже мечтал о том, чтобы сбежать. Желательно куда-нибудь в Мексику. Или в леса Амазонии. Куда-нибудь очень-очень далеко. Секунды три он точно об этом помышлял.

Терри не успел издать ни звука. Гарри щелкнул пальцами и тот отключился. Недовольно посмотрев на то, как Бинг, открыв рот, сполз по стулу, Харт подошел к нему и нехотя приложил пальцы к вискам наемника. Простояв так некоторое время, Гарри, нахмурившись, отпустил Бинга. Тот еще сильнее сполз по стулу, грозя упасть на пол.

— С его воспоминаниями поработали, — Харт внимательно посмотрел на Эггзи черным взглядом. — Я не могу ничего найти. 

Видимо, Анвин начал привыкать к такой жизни. Может, он просто был не здоров. Может, все дело просто было в Гарри. Но эти черные глаза перестали пугать Эггзи, даже вкупе с рассерженным выражением лица. Более того, Гэри почувствовал, как внутри зарождается тянущее куда-то вниз ощущение. И это определенно был не страх. Точно не он. 

— То есть его чем-то обкололи? О чем ты? — Эггзи невольно сделал шаг вперед, но потом вспомнил, что может открыть обзор камере, и отступил обратно. 

— Я говорю, что это не технология, доступная человеку. — Гарри прикрыл глаза. — Или нечто очень похожее на нее. 

Эггзи успел лишь раз моргнуть, и перед ним стоял Харт в самом человеческом из своих проявлений. Гарри продолжал внимательно смотреть на Анвина, не обращая внимания на то, что Бинг все же окончательно съехал со стула, осев на полу как мешок с костями

— Ты имеешь в виду таких как ты? — Эггзи облизнул пересохшие губы. — Магия? Демоны? Ведьмы?

— Я не уверен в этом, но вероятность велика, — Гарри медленно покачал головой, проследив за движением языка Анвина. — Единственное, что мы сейчас можем, это отпустить Бинга и проследить за ним. Его наверняка захотят проверить после того, как он проторчал неделю у нас. 

*  
Они выпустили Бинга на следующий же день. Тот первым делом собрал вещи и переехал на окраину в спальный район, установив себе кучу техники от прослушки. И это было весьма плохой новостью для Эггзи и Рокси: гетто не изобиловало наличием камер видеонаблюдения, а значит, им пришлось организовать самую обычную слежку. Со сменами, прикрытием, и фаст-фудом в машине.

Через день у них было четыре имени и все еще никакой зацепки. Просто курьеры, доставщики пиццы и продуктов из онлайн-маркетов. 

— Смотри, какой-то мужик вышел из его квартиры, — Рокси ткнула в бок засыпающего Анвина. — Как мы просмотрели, как он входил? Надо узнать кто он. Я отправила фотографию Мерлину, но пока ничего.

— Включи свое обаяние, детка, — Эггзи поиграл бровями. — Тут только это и работает. 

Рокси уничтожающе посмотрела на него, потом на мужчину, медленно спускающегося по петляющим лестницам в доме. Одернув свой топ, чтобы показался край бюстгальтера, и поддернув юбку, чтобы она выглядела еще короче, Ланселот, подмигнув Эггзи, направилась в сторону дома. Анвин присвистнул ей вслед, про себя отмечая, что девочка в стиле хип-хоп из нее вышла бы отличная.

Эггзи пару минут со смехом наблюдал, как она пыталась заставить мужчину снять ее. Тот явно не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, и вот уже по двору слышался крик Рокси: «Да ты просто нищий педик, мудак!». Тот что-то огрызнулся в ответ и поспешил смыться на своих двоих. 

— Достала? — спросил Эггзи с улыбкой, когда Рокси гордо подошла к нему.

— А ты как думаешь? Уже отправила номер прав Мерлину, — она лопнула надутый пузырь ярко-желтой жвачки. — Знаешь, а это начинает казаться мне забавным. 

*

Эггзи никогда не считал себя особо мнительным. И мстительным тоже. Но Мерлин все чаще отправлял на задания их с Гарри, а тот в свою очередь явно издевался. 

Когда они вышли на человека, который связался с Бингом, тот оказался законопослушным гражданином. Клерком, бывшим одноклассником Терри, которого недавно уволили. И вот неожиданность, этот бывший офисный планктон по имени Тод устроился официантом на благотворительный прием. На котором, как удалось выведать Мерлину, должны были присутствовать коллеги Дикинсона и Харрингтона. 

Это не могло быть просто совпадением. 

Вся жизнь Эггзи в последнее время сводилась к какому-то сюрреалистичному сплетению роскоши и улиц, похоти и недоумению, опасности и комфорту. Семья Анвина жила отлично, и это, пожалуй, сглаживало острые углы в такой жизни. 

Новые острые углы добавлял Гарри. Видимо, демонам действительно бывало очень скучно среди людей. 

Они стояли на презентации очередной организации нового благотворительного фонда для детей, страдающих лейкемией. Какой-то магнат (Эггзи не запомнил ни лица, ни имени этого низенького мужичка в костюме) распинался перед публикой в почти сотню человек. 

По какой-то причине магнат решил, что в такой исторически важный момент все должны были стоять, а не поедать дорогущих мидий под дорогущим соусом на дорогущей посуде за дорогущим столом. Поэтому вся эта разношерстная толпа, состоящая из ходячих манекенов для украшений и дизайнерских нарядов, сгрудилась перед столами около маленькой трибуны. 

Неудивительно, что Харту стало скучно. 

Эггзи стоял за спиной Гарри у самого окна, и пытался слушать то, что говорил главный спонсор события. Все эти слащавые слова про помощь слабым мира сего, все эти вычурные, слишком драматичные слова про смерть стояли уже поперек горла. Но судя по звенящему одобрению колье многих богатеньких жен больших шишек, остальных все устраивало. На них никто не обращал внимания. 

Эггзи не сразу почувствовал хвост на своей лодыжке. Он тихо выругался себе под нос, понимая, чем это может кончиться. Он уже чувствовал, как ему становится жарко, хотя Харт еще ничего не сделал. Эггзи подавил в себе желание повыть в голос. Кажется, это безумие начало входить в привычку, потому что у него уже начало вставать.

Эггзи перехватил свой бокал с шампанским левой рукой и незаметно сделал шаг назад, почувствовав тяжелую ткань штор спиной. Спонсор продолжал рассказывать о несправедливости жизни больных детей, о продажности этого мира, где люди воруют у самых беззащитных представителей своей же расы, о великодушии таких прекрасных людей, как стоящие в этом зале. Господи, как же это было занудно. 

Гарри на мгновение повернул голову, чтобы краем глаза увидеть лицо Эггзи. 

Тот лишь провокационно приподнял бровь. Харт, казалось, хмыкнул и снова повернулся лицом к небольшой трибуне, сделав шаг назад. Хвост пополз выше. Все это напоминало Анвину странное танго. 

Эггзи посмотрел на Тода, стоящего около выхода. Тот просто держал поднос и пока ничего делать, судя по всему, не собирался. 

Эггзи коротко выдохнул, когда почувствовал, что Гарри добрался хвостом до его ширинки. И Эггзи не был бы Эггзи, если бы не решил ввязаться в опасную авантюру «Отомсти демону». Снова осмотрев всех, он убедился, что их не замечали. Да и если заметили бы, вряд ли кто-то поверил бы своим глазам. Шампанского было слишком много.

Эггзи перехватил пальцами конец хвоста, потерев стрелку большим пальцем, с нажимом проходясь по ее краям. Он победно улыбнулся, когда увидел, как напряглись плечи Харта, и едва подавил в себе детское, возбужденное желание закричать: «Бинго!». 

Харт дернул хвостом, но Эггзи почувствовал себя увереннее, просто человеком на миллион. Возможно, тут еще сыграло свою роль неплохое игристое, которое было налито в его бокал, но Эггзи перехватил хвост удобнее, пару раз обмотав им свое запястье.

Плечи Гарри дрогнули. И вот тут Эггзи был готов поспорить, что он нашел метод манипуляции Хартом.

— Не могли бы вы подержать мой бокал, сэр? — Анвин протянул Гарри свое шампанское. — Я случайно пролил на себя шампанское, мне нужно промокнуть пятно.

Харт лишь кивнул, забирая бокал из рук Эггзи. Глаза Гарри опасно блестели, зрачки будто расширились, но он ничего не сказал. И Эггзи нагло потянул Гарри к себе за хвост, поглаживая вдоль него. А потом, видимо, обнаглев окончательно, Гэри перехватил хвост ближе к основанию и резко провел выше, кулаком плотно соприкоснувшись с ягодицами Гарри. И это было похоже на адреналиновый взрыв внутри головы по ощущениям. 

Эггзи знал, что огребет. Стрелка хвоста нервно била его по запястью другой руки. То ли разъяренно, то ли возбужденно. Эггзи надеялся на последнее. Спонсор продолжал нести какую-то благовидную чушь, люди вокруг смотрели на трибуну, потягивая шампанское, а кровь в ушах Эггзи шумела так сильно, что впору было оглохнуть.

Хвост исчез из-под пальцев, будто его и не было. Пальцы все еще чувствовали его тепло, а одна рука бездумно упиралась Гарри в задницу. И Эггзи понимал, что огребет по полной, еще до того, как Харт оглянулся. Но, в конце концов, в этом был смысл.

Гарри обернулся к нему, но Эггзи его опередил.

— Нет, Гарри. Лучше не стоит что-то говорить, если это не предложение остаться у тебя, — сказал он шепотом, а затем чуть громче добавил, — и спасибо, сэр, что подержали мой бокал. Вы очень мне помогли.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновивший меня крайне арт авторства **LiaBatman** :  
>   
> 

*

Эггзи проскользнул между двумя попивающими игристое дамочками высшего света, умудрившись не задеть бокалы в их руках. Одна из них, казалось, только что занюхала белый порошок из огромного, размером с крейсер «Аметист», кольца. Хотя, возможно, Анвину показалось. 

Эггзи некогда было рассуждать о моральном облике богатеев: Тод покинул зал, и это могло дорого стоить любому из присутствующих. 

Он быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние до служебного входа, на ходу поставив на поднос проходящего мимо официанта свой почти пустой бокал с шампанским. Эггзи старался не обращать внимания на магната с трибуны, сверлящего недовольным взглядом дыру в его спине. 

Спина, как и все остальные части тела, спасибо Мерлину, были давно устойчивы к нравоучительным взглядам.

Гэри остановился у стола с закусками, ожидая пока всем не надоест пялиться в его сторону, а затем прошмыгнул в служебную дверь, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно, и он не упустил Тода.

В служебных коридорах было достаточно темно, чтобы можно было быстро проверить в порядке ли оружие, спрятанное в пиджаке. Эггзи шел медленно и тихо, по привычке чуть пригнувшись. 

Коридор казался бесконечным и каким-то нереальным, словно он был проходом в другой мир. Где-то за дверьми суетились официанты, где-то слышалась сдавленная ругань на польском и хинди. Откуда-то пахло травкой, а в одном из помещений женщина в униформе, похожей на униформу горничных дорогих отелей, складывала салфетки и чихала, не прикрывая рот и нос. 

Изнаночный мир прислуги радовал тем, что никто не обращал внимания на Эггзи, засовывающего свой нос в каждую дверь. Никакой охраны, никаких криков «Сэр, вам сюда нельзя!». Только на будущее Анвин зарекся что-то есть, пить или трогать, предварительно не протерев антисептиком, на таких павлиньих сборищах. 

Эггзи осмотрел все помещения и шмыгнул за дверь на запасную лестницу, про себя отмечая, что Гарри так и не последовал за ним. Возможно, его затянула в невыносимо скучный разговор какая-нибудь Тильда (или Марта, Клаудия, Виктория), чье социальное положение не позволяло уйти от разговора просто извинившись. Такие, по понятным причинам, очень любили его. А возможно, Харт заметил что-то еще, требующее его внимания, как агента.

Двумя этажами ниже слышались приглушенные голоса. Гэри перегнулся через перила и увидел, как Тод отдает белый конверт в руки высокому мужчине. Судя по его виду, не старше тридцати пяти. 

Большего Эггзи сказать не мог, неизвестный стоял к нему спиной. Словно услышав мысли Анвина, Тод повернулся и посмотрел наверх прямо на Эггзи. Через секунду незнакомец и Тод, не сговариваясь, рванули в дверь черного хода. 

Эггзи выругался себе под нос и побежал, перелетая через несколько ступеней сразу, хватаясь за перила и сразу выскакивая на следующий лестничный пролет, чтобы не терять драгоценное время. Костюм таким маневрам ужасно мешал, да и весил немало, что заставило Эггзи с грустью вспомнить про удобные кроссовки и широкие штаны.

Когда Гэри выскочил из двери, под ругань лениво куривших на пандусе охранников, незнакомца уже и след простыл. Лентяи не видели, куда он пропал. Словно он испарился в воздухе, черт возьми. 

Тод же бежал со всех ног выходу в парк за территорией особняка, где проходило мероприятие. 

— Он уходит, — сказал Эггзи, дважды постучав пальцами по оправе очков, а затем, перемахнув перила пандуса, побежал за Тодом.

Рубашка бывшего клерка была настолько кипенно-белой, что казалось, вот-вот и начнет флуоресцировать в свете фонарей. Тода было сложно потерять даже в тех кустах, через которые он решил срезать путь, но этот ориентир помогал бы недолго: в парке сейчас стояла непроглядная тьма. 

Эггзи нагнал Тода у небольшой калитки, выходившей в парк, где находился растительный лабиринт. Не «Лабиринт Орта», конечно, но Гэри уже чувствовал, что шансы потерять этого парня были слишком велики, поэтому рванул из последних сил. 

Он почти схватил Тода за плечо, когда тот внезапно упал. Гэри, не успевая затормозить, перемахнул через него, и проехался почти ярд по траве на скользких подошвах своих оксфордов.

— Я вовремя, — сказал Гарри, опуская зонт, которым, видимо, вышиб дух из валяющегося на газоне Тода. 

Кажется, Эггзи слышал, как что-то хрустнуло. Возможно, это был нос несчастного. 

Харт стоял с таким видом, будто только что предложил Тоду чашечку чая, а тот невежливо отказался. Гэри на мгновение задумался, как у Гарри только получалось – из любой ситуации сделать светский прием. 

— Позёр, — только лишь фыркнул Эггзи, когда смог отдышаться, пряча за пояс пистолет, который он успел достать, перемахнув пандус. — Я справлялся сам.

Гарри холодно посмотрел на него, вздернув подбородок. Эггзи не повелся на это выражение лица недовольного монарха, заметив в углах губ Харта улыбку, и лишь покачал головой. Пожалуй, демоны напоминали Анвину детей. Немного недолюбленных и недоигравших, неудивительно, что иногда Гарри вел себя весьма по-ребячески. Хотя Эггзи и не собирался жаловаться на это. 

— Конечно, — Харт кончиком зонта толкнул в плечо Тода, переворачивая его на спину.

Тот валялся без сознания. Эггзи присел рядом с ним и обыскал карманы. Не найдя ничего, кроме кольта со сбитыми номерами, он достал из него магазин, осмотрел пули и забрал пистолет себе.

— Холостые. Больше ничего нет. От телефона он успел избавиться. Я уверен, что он у этого парня точно был, — озадаченно сказал Гэри, поднимаясь на ноги и расправляя брюки. — Ну, и что мы будем делать, гений? У него, похоже, сотряс. 

— Надо узнать у него, кому он доставлял конверт и что в нем было, — Гарри терпеливо поправил очки и посмотрел на Эггзи.

— Замечательно, но он без сознания, — Анвин, посмотрев на него, снял очки, хотя и видел, что Мерлин набирает для них какое-то сообщение. 

Гэри спрятал их в нагрудный карман, выключив микрофон. 

Гарри с неохотой повторил манипуляции Эггзи с очками. Мерлин ненавидел, когда они обрывали связь вот так. Говорил, что внутри организации не должно быть секретов. 

Эггзи думал, что все дело было в том, что Мерлин чокнутый контрол-фрик, у которого напрочь сдавали тормоза, если он не мог что-то выполнить согласно намеченному плану. Во многом ему повезло с Рокси, которая была педантичной до тошноты. По крайней мере в том, что касалось заданий.

— Слушай, может, ты просто прочтешь его мысли, и мы отдадим его Мерлину на растерзание? Он все равно вряд ли вспомнит, говорил ли он нам что-то или нет, — Эггзи с надеждой посмотрел на Харта. — Хотелось бы выспаться. Пара часов личной жизни никому еще не повредила.

Эггзи поиграл бровями, на что Гарри закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Он просто нагнулся над Тодом, дотронулся до его виска и простоял так пару секунд. Затем пренебрежительно хмыкнул, разгибаясь.

— Как ожидалось, он ничего не знает. Только место и то, что конверт, который он принес, нужно было отдать в зале мужчине в сером костюме с красным галстуком, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди, удобнее устроив ручку зонта на изгибе локтя, и нахмурился. — Ориентировки на внешность пришли ему час назад на мобильный телефон. Но вот ведь незадача, наш посыльный оказался дальтоником.

— Да ладно? Это так тупо, что даже шоу Бенни Хилла не придумало такую глупую идею для своих серий. И из-за этого они вынуждены были встречаться на запасной лестнице? — Эггзи внимательно посмотрел на Тода, приглядываясь, не перестал ли тот дышать. — И вообще, идиотизм какой-то: зачем передавать данные именно в таком месте? С кучей охраны. Хотя, похоже, этим парням плевать, что происходит на этом вечере. Мне кажется, устрой здесь кто-нибудь несанкционированный гей-парад, они бы не заметили.

— Точно бы не заметили. Тем более, он там уже и так идет, — сказал Гарри с совершенно нечитаемым лицом. — Странно, что он не помнит, как выглядит человек, которому он отдал конверт. Возможно, перенервничал, или я слишком сильно приложил его. Судя по его воспоминаниям, его дружок Бинг тоже понятия не имеет, зачем и для кого они это делают. Думаю, с остальным разберется Мерлин, когда этот придет в себя.

Эггзи тяжело вздохнул, словно на его плечи свалились все проблемы этого мира: от неустроенности бездомных щенят на улицах Лондона до разработки нового оружия массового поражения странами третьего, четвертого и пятого мира. 

Он медленно достал свои очки и надел их, иррационально опасаясь, что они могут взорваться, чтобы прочитать сообщения Мерлина, которые уже граничили с нецензурщиной.

*

Гарри пил виски, хотя было всего восемь утра, и порядочные лондонцы наслаждались в это время своим брэкфест-чаем, разбавленным молоком. Харт не был лондонцем в общем понимании этого слова. Впрочем, человеком он тоже не был. Но к этим размеренным людским традициям с течением времени привык настолько, что утреннее употребление высокоградусного начало волновать даже его.

Благо, он не пьянел так же, как обычные люди. 

Возможно, сам того не желая, Гарри очень крупно влип. Наверное, когда решил, что заключить контракт с сыном того, кому он считал себя обязанным. Эггзи вызывал слишком много ощущений, которые все больше походили на эмоции. Для такого, как Гарри, это было неприемлемо. 

Возможно, все началось чуть раньше, когда решил приглядывать за отцом Анвина. А может, раньше на пару веков, когда он покинул Ад, чтобы детально изучить людей.

Стрелки на часах ползли аномально медленно. Вестей от Мерлина не было вот уже три дня. Тод все еще большую часть времени спал или был без сознания. 

И если бы Гарри все же был человеком, он бы чувствовал это, как говорил Эггзи, «ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца». Гарри опрокинул еще один бокал виски и пошел переодеваться.

Через сорок минут он уже стоял в одном из лучших своих костюмов на детской площадке где-то в гетто «белого мусора». Эггзи переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя спиной к Харту, и крутил головой, наблюдая, как его сестра убегает со счастливым визгом от двух чересчур чумазых для города детей. Гарри даже не мог сказать, какого пола были эти дети, настолько они были грязны.

— И что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Харт, подойдя ближе и встав за плечом Анвина.

Тот даже не дрогнул, сосредоточенный наблюдением за гиперактивной сестрой. Та выглядела в сто раз лучше, чем до того, как они заключили контракт. Она выглядела по-настоящему счастливой. Гарри покачал головой, смотря за тем, как девочка перепрыгивает через валяющуюся на гальке площадки пустую бутылку и бежит дальше, отрываясь от своих чумазых преследователей. В голове всплывали отвратительно пафосные изречения Мефистофеля из «Фауста». 

— Гуляем, как видишь, — Гэри засунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов и оглянулся на Гарри с улыбкой. — Мама зашла к подруге. Маргаритка играет со старыми друзьями из сада. Это Марта, а тот, что отстал – это Курт. Как Кобейн. Хотя я надеюсь, что он не будет повторять его судьбу.

Гарри обошел Эггзи и встал рядом, следя за детьми, от которых было больше шума, чем от душ в Аду, и бросил внимательный взгляд на Гэри.

— Ключевое слово «здесь», Гэри, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за выражением лица Анвина.

— Я хочу, чтобы она не забывала, кто она на самом деле, — Эггзи усмехнулся, приподняв одну бровь. — Не зацикливалась на этом блестящем мире серебряных ложек. Считай, это урок. Благотворное влияние бедности. Или как-то так. Тем более, ей нравится, так почему бы и нет?

Они еще минут двадцать постояли молча, пока сестра Эггзи окончательно не выдохлась и не попросилась отдохнуть. Гэри подхватил ее на руки и пошел в сторону одного из панельных домов, чтобы, по всей видимости, оставить сестру матери. Через минут десять он вышел, разглядывая пасмурное небо и делая вид, что не замечает Гарри. 

В конце концов, он сдался и посмотрел в глаза Харту, на которого начала коситься уличная шпана, уже вывалившая на улицу в такую рань.

— Ну, так и зачем ты здесь? — Эггзи нервно подергал шнурок толстовки, а потом, одумавшись, отпустил его. 

Гарри сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он бы с радостью мог объяснить себе это скукой, но, на самом деле, он понимал, как можно по-другому бороться с ней. Только сейчас по-другому не хотелось. 

Как иногда говорил Эггзи, — похоже, они влипли. 

«Все когда-то влипают, это неизбежно», — подумал Харт, обходя Гэри со спины и кладя ему ладонь на плечо.

*

Они стояли в прихожей дома Харта. От резкого скачка в пространстве у Эггзи закружилась голова, как бы это ни было в стиле страдающих от гипоксии викторианских барышень. В конце концов, это не на машине ездить и не на самолете летать. Это даже не из самолета прыгать.

Эггзи с запозданием почувствовал, как адски горячая рука Гарри легла ему на бедро. Он и слова не успел сказать, как-то возмутиться, продекларировать, что люди не аппарируют, как долбанные персонажи из мира Гарри Поттера. К тому же о таких вещах было нужно предупреждать.

Анвин невольно дернулся, почувствовав, как упирается спиной в грудь Гарри. Рука Харта все еще удерживала его за бедро, и Эггзи, выдохнув «К черту все» под тихий смешок Харта, откинулся на его грудь, не зная, куда деть руки. Прихожая продолжала крутиться перед глазами, но Эггзи не обращал на это внимание, надеясь, что тошнота отступит. Он просто не ожидал такого. 

Горячий хвост Гарри залез под его толстовку, задев стрелкой дорожку волос, уходящую под пояс штанов, а затем, покружив у самого пупка, нырнул кончиком в него. 

И, ладно, возможно прихожая дома Харта плыла перед глазами Анвина не от переброса всех молекул его тела на пару миль. Эггзи выдохнул, завел одну руку назад, схватившись ей за плечо Гарри, а второй сжал через ткань штанов свой вставший член.

Хвост медленно пополз вверх, задевая его ребра, а затем надавил на сосок. Это было слишком. Выходило за грани их обычного, несколько ироничного баловства. 

«Ты влип, Эггзи», — подумал Анвин, откидывая голову и выдыхая от ощущения хвоста, опутывающего его шею сзади.

Стрелка гладила щеку. Почти нежно, понял бы Эггзи, если бы он еще мог соображать. Возможно, все дело было в демонической сути Харта, а может, просто в Гарри. Но мозги Гэри отключило сразу. 

Анвин предпочитал не задумываться, чувствуя кожей темный, опасный взгляд Харта. 

Стрелка прошлась по губам. В мимолетном движении, но Эггзи приоткрыл рот, все еще не открывая глаз (забыв, как успел их закрыть), и облизнул губы, задевая края на стрелке хвоста. Горячая рука на его бедре дрогнула, а затем сжала ногу сильнее. 

Эггзи убрал руку со своего члена и положил ладонь на ширинку Гарри. Тот тоже определенно был заинтересован во всем происходящем. Об этом говорили похожий на одобрительный выдох куда-то в район шеи Эггзи и стояк под его ладонью. 

Анвин широко провел языком вдоль стрелки на конце хвоста Гарри, а затем прикусил ее. Окончательно слетев с катушек, он толкнулся бедрами назад, прижимая своими ягодицами ладонь к члену Гарри, чтобы обхватить его пальцами через ткань.

— Так и будем стоять здесь? — низкий голос вырвал Эггзи в реальность. — Или дойдем до спальни? 

Эггзи почувствовал, что Гарри перестал держать его, отступив назад, а потом резко убрав свой хвост из-под толстовки Анвина, по ходу задевая грудь и живот.

Гэри, как туповатая кобра, следующая за заклинателем змей, молча последовал за Хартом. 

«Ну ты и попал», — в который раз подумал Эггзи, смотря на поднимающегося по лестнице Гарри. На его ноги, задницу, хвост и прямую спину. А еще рога, торчащие из идеально уложенной прически. 

«Точно попал», — он судорожно вдохнул резко ставший будто тяжелым воздух. 

Гарри раздевался медленно. В приглушенном свете спальни он выглядел еще более демоничным, чем обычно. Он расстегивал каждую пуговицу с хирургической точностью маньяка. Доставал запонки из петлиц, будто от них зависела чья-то жизнь. Эггзи просто стянул бейсболку и кинул ее на пол, а затем туда же полетела толстовка. Гэри сделал пару шагов навстречу Харту, смотря, как он расстегивает последнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему порыву, Эггзи подцепил указательным пальцем и потянул на себя одну из подтяжек Гарри, а затем резко отпустил. Та звонко щелкнула в тишине. Гарри посмотрел на Эггзи, склонив голову набок, и мягко улыбнулся. Анвин сглотнул и провел ладонью по груди Гарри. Спустя секунду вокруг его запястья обернулся хвост и с силой потянул его за руку.

Эггзи смотрел в потемневшие глаза Гарри, находясь в паре дюймов от его лица.

— Я так не заключу с тобой еще какой-нибудь убийственный контракт? — в Эггзи неожиданно проснулось чувство юмора, и он, приподняв брови, нагло усмехнулся.

— Нет, — Гарри как-то слишком серьезно покачал головой, а потом прижался своими губами к губам Анвина.

Если бы у Эггзи была бы еще одна душа, он бы продал ее за поцелуи с Гарри. Потому что каждый поцелуй с Хартом мог засчитываться за отдельный секс с несколько оргазмами сразу, насколько бы это ни звучало по-пидорски. Хвост на запястье сменился уверенными пальцами, и Эггзи даже не заметил, в какой момент Гарри утащил его к кровати и повалил на нее. 

Харт одним слитным движением стянул с Эггзи кроссовки с носками, а затем, под благодарный стон, и штаны с бельем. 

Гарри притянул уже полностью обнаженного Анвина за лодыжки ближе к краю кровати и погладил ладонями голени.

— А ты раздеваться не собираешься? — Эгззи приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Гарри.

В его глазах мелькнула, но сразу погасла черная тень. И, пожалуй, это должно было бы напугать Гэри, но сработало с точностью наоборот. 

— Позже, — вразрез со своими словами, Гарри отстегнул подтяжки и небрежно стянул рубашку.

Из символизма ли, просто забавы ради – он драматично побросал свои вещи туда же, где лежали бесформенной грудой вещи Анвина. 

Мгновение спустя Эггзи откинулся назад, чтобы не смотреть на Гарри, оказавшегося между его ног. Тот без предупреждения взял основание его члена в кулак и широко провел языком от головки до своих пальцев. 

Эггзи подавился своим замечанием, низко застонав, краем сознания рассуждая, что с такой жизнью он с успехом может написать какой-нибудь гейский роман с претенциозным названием типа «В постели с Дьяволом». Он бы заработал миллионы. 

Все мысли пропали в тот момент, когда Гарри вобрал его член почти целиком и принялся двигать головой в неспешном ритме. Эггзи выпустил покрывало из пальцев и с опаской положил одну ладонь на голову Гарри, перебирая его волосы, а затем, осмелев, принялся гладить поверхность одного рога. Он оказался несколько шершавым на ощупь и удивительно похожим на бархат. 

Эти почти-исследовательские прикосновения помогали Эггзи окончательно не слететь с катушек и не начать дергать бедрами, пытаясь протолкнуться поглубже в глотку Гарри, будто он какой-то школьник. 

Харт хмыкнул и сглотнул. Это нехитрое движение отразилось новой вспышкой удовольствия в теле Эггзи, и он все же толкнулся бедрами вперед. Гарри выпустил член изо рта, педантично вытерев пальцами слюну с уголков. По щелчку пальцев его одежда окончательно исчезла. 

Хвост Гарри снова зажил своей жизнью, когда тот встал между разведенных ног Анвина. Он скользнул по ноге, внутренней стороне бедра, а затем обвился вокруг члена Эггзи, заставив того прикусить губу. 

Гарри нравилось это выражение на лице Гэри, когда его брови словно были готовы переломиться от сдерживаемого внутри напряжения. От переизбытка удовольствия. Харт слизал со своих узких губ остатки слюны, перемешанные с чужой смазкой, и снова щелкнул пальцами. 

Он любил этот жест, хотя тот был абсолютно бессмысленным. Скорее, дань кинематографу, не больше. 

Эггзи почему-то не смог ничего сказать, когда Гарри уселся между его разведенных ног, связал его руки своим хвостом (да сколько же, черт возьми, в нем длины?), фиксируя их над его головой, и начал размазывать откуда-то появившуюся смазку по его промежности. Словно это его забавляло – эта медлительность забавляла. Стрелка хвоста, покачиваясь, гладила губы Эггзи, пока он не потянулся вперед, чтобы поймать ее ртом, что со связанными руками было непросто. 

— Эггзи, — Гарри поднял на него помутневший взгляд, — это же не леденец. 

Харт хвостом чувствовал, что засранец улыбается, втягивая кончик хвоста все глубже и настойчивее. Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, понимая, что хваленая выдержка начинает откланиваться перед ним на прощание. 

Он медленно начал проталкивать палец через напряженное кольцо мышц. Эггзи недовольно зашипел, дернув руками и мстительно, но несильно укусив Гарри за хвост. Харт покачал головой и погладил Эггзи по колену. 

Спустя полминуты Эггзи расслабился. Гарри одобрительно прошелся стрелкой по его языку. 

Эггзи не помогал сосредоточиться. Абсолютно. Он двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы и, казалось, вовсе потерял понятие о стыде, растеряв остатки воспитания. Перекатывал кончик хвоста между острых зубов и тянул руки все выше, заставляя Харта громко выдыхать от тянущего ощущения чуть пониже поясницы. 

Если бы кто-то из соратников Гарри в Преисподней увидел, до чего он докатился в мире людей. Хотя, ниже Ада падать было уже некуда, поэтому, плюнув на весь этот сраный демонический этикет, Харт развел пальцы внутри Эггзи, а затем свел их, чтобы надавить на простату. Тот дернулся, выгнувшись, натянув хвост Гарри еще сильней и выпустив конец хвоста изо рта. С его члена, подрагивающего на животе, капала смазка.

— Гарри, — Эггзи приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Харта.

Его взгляд говорил о очень многом. 

«Я думаю, что нам пора перейти к окончательному грехопадению», — говорил его взгляд.

Гарри отпустил руки Эггзи, подтянувшись выше на кровати и убрав свой хвост себе за спину, чтобы затем придвинуться еще ближе и надавить головкой на растянутое кольцо мышц. 

Харт глубоко вдохнул запах пота, смазки, возбуждения и чего-то такого, что напоминало запах мокрого асфальта и озона в свежий летний день. Он погладил покрасневшие края ануса Эггзи, задевая головку своего члена ногтем. 

Казалось, громко и рвано выдохнули они оба. 

Гарри толкнулся одним движением, зажмурив глаза, и выдохнул. 

Эггзи выругался, помянув чертову мать и почившую мать Ее Величества, а затем схватил Харта за плечи с такой силой, что у обычного человека остались бы синяки. 

Они замерли, приходя в себя. Гарри рассматривал лицо Эггзи, пока тот следил за движениями хвоста за спиной у Харта. 

Первым зашевелился Анвин, который, поерзав, шире развел ноги, слизал пот с верхней губы, а затем обхватил Гарри за шею одной рукой. Ноги Эггзи своенравно закинул Харту на бедра, одновременно схватив его за хвост и намотав его на предплечье. 

Гарри ощутимо укусил Эггзи за плечо, почувствовав, что вредный гаденыш пытается заставить его шевелиться, дергая за хвост. 

Харт уперся руками в кровать и начал двигаться, слушая сбивчивые стоны Гэри и чувствуя, как его горячий член оставляет дорожки смазки на животе. Эггзи двигал бедрами, цеплялся пальцами за влажную шею Гарри, тянул его за хвост, вызывая у последнего постыдные вспышки удовольствия во всем теле. 

Это было самое пошлое и самое лучшее, что случалось в жизни Эггзи. 

Он думал так ровно до того момента, как Гарри не сдвинулся, заставив его сместить ноги выше, закидывая их к себе на поясницу. И каждое гребаное движение члена Харта внутри вызывало в Эггзи ощущение разрывающей на куски эйфории. Каждое гребаное движение выбивало из его легких громкий, судорожный стон. А он думал, что круче уже не будет. 

— Отпусти его, Эггзи — сказал Гарри, и Эггзи не сразу понял, о чем шла речь.

Запоздало осознав сказанное, он выпустил хвост Харта. Хвост, подрагивая, легко протиснулся между их тел и плотно обернулся вокруг члена Эггзи. Они были уже настолько мокрыми, что хвост спокойно скользил между их животами, отдрачивая Гэри.

Это просто не могло продлиться долго. Точно не так, как это бывало в получасовой порнухе, где все успевали попробовать всё. Потому что реальность было намного горячее, чем любое порно, которое снимали и могли бы снять люди. 

Тем более, когда они, казалось, оба дорвались до того, чего так хотели, вряд ли что-то могло переубедить их, что могло быть и лучше. 

Эггзи сильнее сжал шею Гарри, откинул голову, выгнувшись так, что Харт не к месту вспомнил про его занятия гимнастикой, и кончил, пачкая их обоих.

Гарри смог продержаться еще несколько толчков внутрь, прежде чем вытащить свой член и кончить, вовремя убрав хвост, прямо на живот Эггзи. Тот ничего не говорил, просто дышал, пытаясь заново осознать свое тело, а также хотя бы вспомнить, как его зовут. И какой за окном идет год? 

— Отвратительно, — заключил Гарри, когда они лежали рядом на сбившемся покрывале в его собственной постели.

Эггзи лениво улыбался, а затем, приоткрыв один глаз, бросил косой игривый взгляд на Гарри. Тот уже снова походил на человека, спрятав свои рога и хвост, хотя и не спешил вставать, смывать с себя пятна чужой спермы и уж тем более одеваться.

— Я так понимаю, что в вашем мире это эквивалент фразе «Это было охуенно, давай повторим»? — Эггзи дерзко усмехнулся, но брови уже начали сходиться к переносице.

— Что-то вроде того, — Гарри мягко улыбнулся, что могло означать в его исполнении что угодно.

Эггзи не унывал, его еще не покинуло то огромное количество эндорфинов, которое взорвалось в его крови. Он лишь пожал плечами и откинулся обратно на кровать. Харт разглядывал потолок, размышляя о том, что отвратительным было то, что они забыли стянуть покрывало ручной работы из Венеции и трахнулись прямо на нем. 

И что впервые за много веков, казалось, Гарри было хорошо. Насколько это вообще возможно для такого существа, как он.

Как бы сказал Эггзи в данной ситуации, — они попали.


	3. Chapter 3

*

Гарри сидел на стуле и наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи наливает себе собственноручно приготовленный кофе. Если эту бурду можно было так назвать. Эггзи едва заметно улыбался. И не следи за ним Харт так внимательно, возможно, он этого бы и не заметил.

Гарри изменил своим принципам и сидел в одной футболке и домашних штанах. Обычно он ходил в халате, считая недостойным расхаживать по дому в одной пижаме, но сегодня вешать на себя тяжелый халат не хотелось. Как и прятать хвост с рогами, удерживая проявления своей сути в себе. Казалось, что Эггзи это забавляло, и он, морщась от вкуса плохо сваренного кофе, разглядывал Гарри, следя за мерно покачивающимся концом хвоста, перекинутого через спинку стула. 

— Ты должен понимать, Гэри, что я не человек, — внезапно начал разговор Гарри, разрушая приятную тишину между ними. — Наша с тобой связь не отменяет условий контракта. Тем более, не отменяет рабочего статуса. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Харт говорил вкрадчиво, слегка наклонив голову и нацепив на лицо свою дежурную улыбку, которую использовал на светских приемах. Эггзи называл ее про себя «Улыбка для разговоров с душевнобольными и слабоумными», и видел не одну такую в свой адрес. 

Эггзи выдохнул и сделал еще один глоток отвратительной бурды из чашки, надеясь, что она прочистит ему мозги. Может, пить кофе в пять часов вечера было не самой хорошей идей. 

— Связь, — Эггзи поставил чашку в раковину, из вредности решив не мыть ее. — Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Он подхватил стул, перетащив его с привычного места, и сел рядом с Гарри. Так, что их колени едва соприкасались. Харт отодвинул свою чашку с чаем подальше и повернул голову в сторону Эггзи. Тот, несмотря на всю свою скучную человечность, иногда выдавал совершенно непредсказуемые вещи. От информации, которую он знал (хотя, по логике, не был обязан знать), до тех акробатических номеров, которые он умудрялся устраивать на заданиях. Хотя, по мнению Харта, и глупости в Эггзи было с лихвой.

— Что-то ты так распереживался, как будто я тебе контракт предлагаю, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся. — Я даже и не думал о том, что ты говоришь. Меня все устраивает. С той жизнью, которой я жил, вряд ли я в итоге попал бы в рай. 

Эггзи подмигнул Харту, фамильярно похлопал по плечу, пальцами задев обнаженную кожу под рукавом футболки, а затем, поддавшись какому-то внутреннему, немного злому веселью, поймал и погладил хвост Гарри. Тот поджал губы, медленно моргнув, но ничего не сказал. В конечном итоге, он снова был удивлен Эггзи. 

— Мне вот интересно, почему ты выбрал такое тело? — неожиданно спросил тот, выпустив хвост из рук и уставившись в обманчиво кроткие глаза Гарри. — То есть, вряд ли же вы рождаетесь с внешностью людей. Вряд ли вы вообще рождаетесь.

Эггзи поморщился, видимо, представляя что-то поистине мерзкое. Харт подавил в себе желание уточнить у этого идиота, что он там себе напредставлял. В конце концов, Гарри благоразумно лишь фыркнул.

— Демоны – не материальны в полной мере, — Харт сделал глоток чая, чтобы выдержать паузу и привлечь все внимание Эггзи к себе, будто тот и так не был полностью поглощен им. — У нас нет четкой формы, только та, которую мы сами воссоздаем из своих представлений. Или та, в которую мы вселяемся, чтобы ее обрести. И предвосхищая твои глупые вопросы, нет, я ни в кого не вселялся.

Эггзи вскинул брови, широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот. Гарри закатил глаза и сделал еще один глоток чая. 

— То есть вместо огромного клыкастого огнедышащего монстра из Ада, ты представляешь себя пятидесятилетним лощеным бриташкой-аристократом? — спросил Эггзи, всматриваясь в лицо Гарри с таким любопытством, будто то могло превратиться в морду монстра в любую минуту. — Не подумай, что мне не нравится то, как ты выглядишь. Я очень даже за. Но это действительно странно.

Гарри приподнял брови и покачал головой. Возможно, Эггзи был прав. Харт не был самым обычным демоном, но его положение позволяло ему некоторые чудачества. Почему он выбрал себе такой образ? Потому что посчитал его наиболее достойным себя. Просто потому, что он мог. 

Возможно, Эггзи плохо влиял на Гарри. Может быть, даже хуже, чем он сам влиял на Гэри. Потому что именно в этот мгновение Харту захотелось пошутить. Он щелкнул пальцами, прикрыв глаза, а затем, когда открыл, ему пришлось снять очки.

— Так лучше? — спросил Гарри, склонив голову набок.

Эггзи резко отпрянул, с противным скрипом проехавшись на стуле по кафельному покрытию кухонного пола, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а затем закрыл его, чувствуя себя абсолютным кретином, рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Но другой реакции на внезапное превращение Гарри организм не выдал – открывай-закрывай рот, да открывай широко глаза. 

В любом случае Эггзи, похоже, был солидарен со своим телом, поэтому даже не был смущен своим поведением. 

Гарри оставался тем же Гарри. Даже с рогами и гребаным хвостом. Только лет на тридцать моложе. Футболка висела на нем, оголяя ключицы. Кожа посветлела и стала гладкой, словно он был моделью в рекламе какого-нибудь чудодейственного крема для лица за кучу бабок. Черты лица стали мягче, а взгляд из привычно спокойного стал чуть более нахальным. Волосы, всегда идеально уложенные, растрепались в непослушные кудри, в которых сразу же потерялись рога. 

Эггзи не выдержал и протянул руку, чтобы потрогать скулы Гарри. Тот насмешливо смотрел на него, позволяя чужим пальцам прикасаться к своему лицу. Эггзи прикасался опасливо, будто ожидал, что его руку могут откусить по локоть. 

Каждое прикосновение словно выражало чистый восторг, от чего уголки рта Гарри приподнимались. 

Харт, с этими острыми плечами, был похож на мечту нимфетки. Или наоборот – похотливой женщины бальзаковского возраста, сидящей на любовных романах, как наркоман на мескалине. 

Эггзи смотрел на его лицо и терялся в своих мыслях. Потому что Гарри был воплощением одновременно и ангела, и искусителя. И в этом было что-то неправильное и неземное настолько, что Гэри закоротило по всем фронтам. 

Он не выдержал, облизнулся и потянулся к Гарри, накрыв его губы своими. Вопреки своим же собственным заявлениям о каких-то там «связях», Харт ответил на поцелуй. Губы у него были чертовски мягкими, как и кожа под пальцами Эггзи. 

— Ладно, это очень круто, — сказал Эггзи, отстранившись. — Но теперь верни все как было.

Харт отодвинулся к столешнице, положил на нее локоть и подпер рукой подбородок так, что согнутые длинные пальцы задевали губы. Он легко покачал головой, медленно моргнув. 

— И долго ты будешь так сидеть? — Эггзи нервно хохотнул, потом как-то тяжело выдохнул. — Знаешь, нам пора к Мерлину, не думаю, что он поймет, если ты явишься таким. 

Эггзи сделал неопределенный жест рукой, а затем поднялся со стула, неуклюже поправляя свои штаны и что-то ворча себе под нос. Гарри следил за ним, пряча улыбку за длинными пальцами. 

*

Мерлин раздраженно постукивал пальцами по планшету. Давно его ничего так сильно не раздражало: розовый галстук был слишком сильно затянут, а пиджаки он никогда не любил. Они сковывали его движения. Но статус обязывал сменить гардероб, а значит, приходилось терпеть и не подавать виду. 

Рокси, сидевшая по левую руку, бросала на него косые взгляды, будто хотела что-то спросить, но все еще не решалась. А может, просто не знала, о чем конкретно хочет поинтересоваться. Гарри и Эггзи сидели справа от него с совершенно нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах. 

— Сегодня будет закрытое совещание. Только мы. Можете снять очки, — Мерлин оставил в покое планшет, сложив руки на стол, и осмотрел присутствующих. — Нам нужно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Три пары очков тихо опустились на стол. 

— Так как это дело касается МИ-6, чем меньше людей знает об этом, тем лучше, — продолжил Мерлин. — Теперь к сути. Недавно нам удалось узнать, что Хельга Додд, которая была на благотворительном приеме в мае – агент МИ-6. И, возможно, Бенджамин Брирли не просто устроил акцию протеста. Ему кто-то помог, намекнул, когда лучше ее организовать. 

— Додд? Как советская шпионка в Штатах? — Рокси оторвалась от своих заметок и посмотрела на Мерлина.

Тот нахмурился так, что между его бровей пролегли вертикальные полосы, делающие его похожим на серийного убийцу. Агент Ланселот продолжала смотреть на него заинтересованным взглядом, и раздраженные морщины на его лице разгладились. 

Эггзи с интересом, чуть сощурив глаза, рассматривал окружающих. Потому что никакой Хельги вспомнить не мог.

— Если бы вы не отвлекались на прекрасную мисс Элизабет, мистер Анвин, вы бы заметили, с кем разговаривал агент Галахад весь вечер, — словно прочитав его мысли, заговорил Мерлин. 

— Советскую шпионку звали Мартой Додд, — приподняв брови, сказал Эггзи, делая вид, что не слышал его слов. — А вот террорист с именем писателя Брирли – это действительно забавно. 

Гарри повернул голову в его сторону и несколько секунд на него смотрел. Рокси закатила глаза и состроила такое выражение лица, что казалось, она вот-вот покажет Эггзи язык. Мерлин снова нахмурился и покачал головой. Очевидно, он делал в своей голове пометки о необходимости тысячного разговора с Анвином по поводу его манеры общения. И вообще про манеры. 

— Так вот, на данный момент мы имеем одно покушение на агента МИ-6, одного пропавшего агента МИ-6 и одного мертвого агента МИ-6, — сказал Мерлин. — Трех киллеров, террориста и курьера, которые либо ничего не помнят, либо ничего не знают. И одного неизвестного, которому по вашей вине удалось скрыться. 

— У меня резонный вопрос: почему само МИ-6 этим не занимается? — спросил Эггзи.

— Потому что велика вероятность того, что агентов могут устранять изнутри, — ответила Рокси, прикрыв глаза и сжав переносицу пальцами. — Как показал печальный опыт с Артуром, все может быть.

Гарри поморщился, вспоминая выстрел Валентайна и его последствия. Не смертельные, но весьма малоприятные даже для него. В помещении повисла напряженная тишина. 

— Но если у нас ничего нет, то что мы будем делать дальше? — Эггзи посмотрел на Мерлина, по обыкновению уткнувшегося в планшет. 

— Мы будем искать пропавшего мистера Харрингтона, — Мерлин не глядя надел очки, сверяясь с записями. — Если его не убили, значит, он необходим этим субъектам больше всех.

— Или его труп спрятали лучше остальных, — мрачно пошутил Гарри. 

*

Рокси и Эггзи сидели на перилах лестницы подземного перехода и ели хот-доги, запивая их газировкой. 

— Отвратительная еда, — сказала Рокси, вытирая рот салфеткой. 

— Тебе нравится, — усмехнулся Эггзи, краем глаза наблюдая за проходящей мимо девушкой с полными пакетами продуктов, купленных в супермаркете ниже по улице.   
— О да, — выдохнула Рокси, съев последний кусок. — Они отвратительны, но я жалею, что не взяла два.

— А я говорил, — Эггзи бросил скомканную упаковку из-под хот-дога в урну. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что твои старые друзья смогут нам чем-то помочь? — Ланселот последовала примеру Анвина, метко забросив в урну упаковку и жирные салфетки. 

Эггзи снова отвлекся на проходящих мимо людей. Какие-то парни, подхватив скейты в руки, пробежали мимо по лестнице, громко топая подошвами кед о ступеньки. Эггзи скучающе посмотрел им вслед, а затем принялся разглядывать граффити, нарисованные на стенах в глубине перехода. Не Бэнкси, конечно, но тоже было неплохо.

— А у тебя еще какие-то альтернативные предложения есть? — Эггзи повернулся к Рокси. — Мерлин и Гарри проверяют все, что можно проверить с помощью нашей поисковой системы. Ты сама проверила все связи наших забывашек несколько раз. Почему бы не воспользоваться старым методом, которым пользовался еще Холмс?

— Холмс – вымышленный персонаж, — Рокси спрыгнула с перил и отряхнула джинсы. — Но с тобой не поспоришь: хуже уже не будет.

Через пару минут в переходе появились двое парней. Темнокожий издалека увидел Эггзи и помахал рукой. 

— Хей, брат, как жизнь, — он похлопал Анвина по плечу и приобнял, когда дошел до Рокси и Эггзи. — Смотрю, ты наконец-то обзавелся девушкой.

Рокси закатила глаза и демонстративно отвернулась, приподняв подбородок. 

— Это Рокси. Это Зигг, — Гэри указал на темнокожего. — А это Чёрч.

Молчаливый парень позади лишь только кивнул, сложив руки на груди. Его отсутствующее выражение лица почему-то вызывало в Ланселоте смутные опасения. 

— Не буду тянуть. Нам нужно найти вот этого мужика, — Эггзи достал пару фотографий Харрингтона и протянул их Зиггу. — За любую информацию о нем босс отвалит пять штук. Плюс две штуки вам за помощь. И на расходы. 

Эггзи протянул Зиггу скрученные в небольшой рулончик деньги банкнотами мелкого достоинства. Рокси следила за Чёрчем, который начал дергано оглядываться, словно ожидая, что на них сейчас налетят копы. Он явно был нервным малым.

— Слушай, ты же знаешь, что мы не лезем в нелегальщину. Мы вообще никуда стараемся не лезть, — Зигг с сомнением смотрел на протянутые деньги.

Анвин понимающе кивнул и сделал шаг ближе, привлекая внимание Чёрча. Тот наконец-то перестал оглядываться и тоже уставился на деньги. Этим парням, как определила Ланселот, позарез нужны бабки, слишком уж часто и возбужденно они задышали, стоило увидеть им пару купюр.

— Обижаешь, Зигг. Ничего такого. Этот мужик обманул моего босса, он бизнесмен, а не бандит. Типчик с фотки провернул махинаций с налоговыми декларациями на такие деньги, что можно купить какую-нибудь страну в Африке целиком. Шефу пиздец, если пресса пронюхает, — Эггзи закинул деньги в карман его олимпийки. — А копы не могут его найти.

— Нам не нужны проблемы, — Чёрч перекатился с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы. — Но с деньгами сейчас туго.

— Я понимаю, — Эггзи как-то тяжело выдохнул, будто резко вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь. — Просто постарайтесь сильно не светить фоткой. Поспрашивайте только наших, может, кто-то его видел на улицах, на заброшке. Вознаграждение гарантирую. Я разве вас подводил?

Зигг отрицательно покачал головой и посмотрел на Чёрча. Они переглядывались секунд двадцать, прежде чем Чёрч наконец озвучил их общее мнение, бросив: «Ладно, договорились». Парни как-то слишком быстро ушли, пожав руку Эггзи на прощание и сказав Рокси, что она горяча.

— Ты так и не сказал, почему они лучше, чем наши методы, — Ланселот все еще не одобряла идею того, чтобы подключать непроверенных людей к поискам.

— Не стоит недоценивать таких людей, как мы. Чёрч – курьер, Зигг – паркурщик, — Эггзи улыбнулся. — Если кто и знает все дыры этого города, то это они. 

*

Гарри подхватил зонт и вышел из дома. Перед крыльцом уже стояла ожидающая его появления машина службы. Харт сделал жест рукой, говоря водителю, что в его услугах сегодня не нуждаются. 

Он направился в сторону метро. Гарри не очень любил метро, но иногда это было даже занимательно. Смотреть на людей – вот, что поистине могло позабавить его.

Женщина с вязанием в сумке, пользуясь тем, что людей в вагоне во время ланча было удивительно мало, вязала маленькие розовые носки, шустро мелькая локтями, обтянутыми голубым кардиганом. Наверное, вязала подарок внучке. 

Девушка, сидевшая прямо напротив Гарри, подкрашивала глаза, смотрясь в миниатюрное зеркало, раньше служившее пудреницей. Только почему-то от этого выглядела она только хуже. Два молодых парня, сидящие рядом друг с другом непозволительно близко, делили пару наушников на двоих, уставившись в экран одного телефона. В них было что-то настолько уютное, что Гарри недовольно отвернулся. 

Несколько раз пропищал телефон. Пришло смс от Эггзи, в котором сообщалось, что тот уже едет в Тоттенем, чтобы встретиться с Зиггом. Гарри спрятал телефон в карман пиджака и продолжил разглядывать лондонцев. Время текло катастрофически медленно на фоне потоков вечно спешащих людей. Двери закрывались, двери открывались – пролетала человеческая жизнь.

Гарри сделал две пересадки, прежде чем с облегчением понял, что скоро ему уже будет пора выходить. Пропустив вперед зачитавшуюся книжкой девушку, он наконец-то вышел из вагона, доехав до станции назначения.

*

Зигг и Эггзи стояли недалеко от выхода у метро. Они о чем-то оживленно спорили, активно жестикулируя. В руках Эггзи сминалась карта района. Самая обычная, напечатанная в типографии и изрисованная цветными чернилами. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на прыгающий лист бумаги в руках Анвина: во времена высоких технологий такой атавизм вызывал странные ощущения, а ведь Гарри видел еще те времена, когда писали не на бумаге даже. 

— Зигг, а вот и мой босс, — с долей иронии в голосе сказал Эггзи, когда Харт подошел к ним. — Здравствуйте, мистер Харт. — Он повернулся к Зиггу и развернул для него карту. — Рассказывай, что ты узнал, еще раз, для моего босса.

Зигг сделал шаг назад и осмотрел Гарри с ног до головы, тихо присвистнув. Харт решил рассматривать этот вульгарный жест со стороны знакомого Эггзи, как комплимент. Поэтому он лишь коротко кивнул, вставая ближе к Анвину, так что их плечи соприкасались лишь тканью пиджаков, и посмотрел на карту. 

Зигг перевел взгляд с одного на другого, прищурился, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, встал рядом.

— В общем, мы взяли фотку того мужика, что дал нам Эггзи, и походили по знакомым. — Зигг посмотрел на Гарри. — Так вот, пару дней назад Чёрч наведался к Неряхе Томми. Тот переехал в Тоттенем после того, как развелся с женой и запил. Здесь квартиры дешевле. Так вот, он занимается вывозом мусора. И говорит, что видел мужика, похожего на того, кого мы ищем. 

Зигг ткнул в карту, в место, отмеченное красным кругом. 

— Томми очень нужны деньги, поэтому он бросил свой мусоровоз и посмотрел, куда идет этот мужик, и амбал, который его сопровождал. — Зигг провел пальцем вниз по очертаниям улицы. — Потом у него время вышло, иначе Неряху бы с работы выперли. Знаете же, что сейчас эти навигаторы везде, даже посрать по расписанию ходят с этой слежкой. Но, все равно, Неряха клянется, что мужика отвели на этот заброшенный склад. Я вчера с ребятами из нашей команды слазил на крышу, внутри там кто-то явно обитает. У качка, о котором говорил Неряха, точно есть пушка. Но мужика с фотки я не видел, не ручаюсь. Но если он там есть, похоже, он нужен не только вам.

Гарри и Эггзи переглянулись. Люди, выходившие из метро, странно посматривали в их сторону: в этой части северного Лондона нечасто увидишь людей, выглядевших как они. Хотя Эггзи, смотря на Харта, мог бы поспорить, что такого как Гарри не встретишь даже в Южном Кенсингтоне. А может, даже в Букингемском дворце. Слишком уж Харт был хорош для этих мест. 

Гарри еще раз изучил карту и кивнул, он достал из внутреннего кармана три конверта.

— Первый для вас, мистер Зигг, — спокойным голосом говорил Гарри. — Второй для мистера Неряхи. А третий для мистера Чёрча.

Зигг удивленно приподнял брови, не понимая, в шутку или всерьез к нему уважительно обращается этот костюмчик. Заметив ироничную улыбку, Зигг расслабился, быстро спрятав конверты в кармане олимпийки. По толщине их можно было сказать, что сумма внутри была внушительная.

— Спасибо, — Зигг протянул руку для рукопожатия Эггзи, не рискнув предлагать ее мистеру Харту. — Будьте осторожны. Эти люди опасны. Возможно, лучше вызвать полицию… В любом случае, удачи вам. И Эггзи… не забывай наведывать нас. Хоть иногда. 

Зигг сам поморщился от своих слов, поэтому махнув рукой в их сторону на прощание, скрылся в глубине подземки, не дождавшись ответа. Анвин немного молча постоял, смотря ему в спину.

— Ну что? Пойдем? — спросил Эггзи минутой позже. — Вот Рокси расстроится, когда узнает, что этот «плебейский метод выдуманного персонажа» сработал.

Гарри усмехнулся, перехватил удобнее зонт и с невозмутимым видом пошел вниз по улице. Эггзи чувствовал себя менее комфортно в костюме, находясь в «разноцветном гетто». Они выглядели тут как два павлина среди голубей. 

Но, вне всякой логики и несмотря на все моральные неудобства, в костюме Эггзи чувствовал себя безопаснее.

— Я думаю, что Мерлин расстроится даже больше, чем она, если твои люди правы, — с неприкрытым весельем сказал Гарри, воображая лицо Мерлина. 

— В любом случае, нужно проверить, — Эггзи посмотрел на подозрительно солнечное небо. — Слишком все просто для этой истории.

Гарри согласно кивнул.

*

Старый склад, словно впихнутый пьяным архитектором между двумя панельными домами, казался неохраняемым. Словно он был давно заброшен. Но чистая дверь и припаркованный у кустов минивэн вызывали подозрения, что внутри кто-то есть.

— Мы привлекаем внимание, — тихо сказал Эггзи, заметив какого-то индуса, как только увидевшего их, начавшего что-то активно набирать в телефоне.

— Ну, так давай изобразим двух заскучавших от серебряных ложек в собственном заду педиков, — Гарри широко усмехнулся, схватив Эггзи за запястье, и потащив его к черному входу склада.

Эггзи настолько опешил, что только и мог открывать и закрывать рот. Казалось, что это начало входить у него в привычку. 

Гарри прижал его к двери, делая вид, что оглядывается, а затем резко опустился на колени и, приподняв полы пиджака Анвина, начал возиться с ремнем его брюк. Тот коротко застонал, откинув голову и ударившись затылком о металлическую дверь. Может, превращение Гарри в свою юную копию как-то повлияли на него? Может, это было небезопасно? 

Индус смотрел на них во все глаза, потом достаточно громко ругнулся на хинди, спрятав телефон, и пошел дальше по своим делам. Эггзи готов был поставить сотню на то, что парень обозвал их гребаными педиками. 

Гарри потерся носом вдоль ширинки Эггзи, и тот моментально растерял все связные мысли.

— О, да, а так мы не привлекаем внимание, — Анвин расставил ноги чуть шире и посмотрел на Гарри.

Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, поднялся с колен, брезгливо отряхнул брюки, и кивнул Эггзи отойти от двери. Тот собрал свои раскиданные, казалось, по всему Лондону мысли лишь спустя пару секунд, прежде чем понял, что именно от него хотят.

— Динамомашина, — буркнул себе под нос Эггзи, доставая из кармана пиджака набор отмычек в кожаном чехле, подаренный ему Мерлином на полгода службы в Кингсман. 

— Это неприлично, — заметил Гарри, слегка пожав плечами, и с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи взламывает замок на двери черного входа.

— Ты демон, — Эггзи оглянулся на него. — О каких, к черту, приличиях ты говоришь? 

— Нам просто некогда. — Нехотя ответил Гарри. — И здесь грязно. 

Что-то в замке щелкнуло, и дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. Эггзи победно улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри. Тот положил руку на его плечо, снова огляделся и первым вошел в дверь.

Эггзи старался даже не дышать, пока Гарри не подаст знак. В этой части склада было темно, хоть глаз выколи, и только Харт мог видеть в такой темноте. Очки они включать не решались, чтобы не привлекать внимание Мерлина, которому идея воспользоваться методом Холмса, как и Рокси, совсем не понравилась. 

Собственно, именно поэтому они были вынуждены добираться до Тоттенема на метро. 

На складе оказалось слишком много людей. В центре зала, под блеклым светом единственной оголенной лампы накаливания, за столом сидел Харрингтон и нехотя ел. Около стола валялся продавленный матрац, недалеко стояло ведро, очевидно, заменяющее туалет. Агент МИ-6 выглядел очень плохо. 

Эггзи прижался к спине Гарри, приподнявшись на носках и положив ему подбородок на плечо. Это было совсем необязательно, потому что места между стеллажами с коробками хватало на двоих, но тот ничего не сказал, лишь всматривался в охрану Харрингтона. 

— Это тот неизвестный с приема, что получил письмо от Тода, — едва слышно сказал Эггзи на ухо Гарри. — Хорошо, что он стоит спиной. Ее я запомнил. 

Эггзи тихо выдохнул и попытался разглядеть людей на складе. 

— Двенадцать человек. Вооружены. Шесть штурмовых винтовок с оптикой. Две из них с подствольным гранатометом, — Гарри удивленно приподнял брови. — Четыре глока и два зиг-зауэра. 

Эггзи мягко сжал его предплечье, показывая, что слышал, что говорит ему Гарри. 

— Я пойду слева, — продолжил Харт, наблюдая, как Харрингтон с отсутствующим взглядом подносит ко рту пустую алюминиевую ложку. — Ты – справа. Твои глоки и гранатомёты.

Эггзи кивнул, и Гарри почувствовал этот жест своим плечом. Позиция у них была не выигрышная: Харрингтона нельзя было задеть, в противном случае, они не узнают всей необходимой информации. Люди, охраняющие его, очевидно, настоящие профессионалы. 

Гарри отодвинул от себя Эггзи и первым вышел из их укрытия, двигаясь в сторону освещенного участка. Его шаги гулко разносились по помещению. Повисла тишина. Охранники перестали разговаривать, а Харрингтон опустил ложку в тарелку, наконец заметив, что суп в ней давно уже кончился.

— Здравствуйте, господа, — начал Гарри. 

А дальше все пошло на удивление не по шаблону, как подумал Харт. 

Потому что никто не стал спрашивать, какого черта он забыл на этом складе. Или как он туда попал. Просто один из солдат, тот, что играл с напарниками в карты, встал, вытащил из наплечной кобуры пистолет и, сняв с предохранителя, начал в него стрелять. 

Гарри успел открыть зонт как раз вовремя, чтобы девятимиллиметровая пуля сплющилась о его ткань. А затем один за одним охранники начали открывать огонь. 

Эггзи перебежал к ящикам ближе к месту действий. Он двигался четко и быстро, не оглядываясь на Гарри. Теперь-то он точно знал, что пуля его не убила бы. Хотя лощеной красоты и хорошего настроения на некоторое время лишила.

Он залез на ящики и прыгнул, выстрелив из зонта в мужчину с гранатометом, и на лету вырубая ручкой зонта парня с зиг-зауэром. 

— Прячьтесь под стол, мистер Харрингтон, — крикнул Эггзи, приземлившись рядом с матрацем и в тайне радуясь, что не опрокинул отхожее ведро.

Гарри уже вырубил двоих и теперь пытался перехватить винтовку у охранника вдвое больше его самого. Тот был сильный, как дьявол. И Харт бы даже восхитился его физическими способностями, если бы случайно не оторвал целеуказатель с винтовки, вместо того, чтобы вырвать ее из огромных рук.

— Прячьтесь! — еще раз гаркнул Эггзи, проезжаясь по бетонному полу, чтобы подсечь еще одного противника с гранатометом. 

Харрингтон как-то по-старчески ойкнув, наконец, ожил и забрался под стол, закрывая голову руками и начав раскачиваться вперед-назад. Звуки выстрелов оглушали, пули свистели где-то рядом с лицом, но Эггзи это нисколько не пугало. Он был уже готов открыть зонт и продолжить, когда время застыло.

Не буквально, но по ощущениям. В голове Эггзи успела пролететь тысяча и одна мысль. Он быстро покосился на Гарри, надеясь, что тот ответит на его взгляд. Харт уложил огромного охранника и повернулся.

Они оба посмотрели в сторону незнакомца с приема, который только сейчас удосужился повернуться от экрана ноутбука, в который смотрел все это время. 

— Какого черта? — Эггзи пригнулся, уворачиваясь от удара одного из охранников, поймал того за руку, резко вывернув ее до щелчка в плече, а затем с силой ударил по внутренней поверхности колена, проехавшись по чужой голени пяткой.

Казалось, он кричал. Но Эггзи не замечал этого, потому что был поглощен увиденным. Гарри недовольно перехватил винтовку и пятью точными выстрелами уложил оставшихся охранников. 

А ведь день так хорошо начинался.

— Чарли? Какого черта? Ты же мертв, — Эггзи начал повторяться. 

Он опустил зонт, стараясь прийти в себя. Потому что он помнил этого придурка слишком хорошо, чтобы вот так просто забыть его лицо. 

Гарри неожиданно дернулся вперед, в сторону Харрингтона, схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. 

— Бежим! — крикнул он. 

Эггзи сначала не воспринял в чем же дело, слишком увлеченный своими мыслями о Чарли, и лишь только потом заметил, как летят в его сторону, под стол, две зажигалки. Две золотые зажигалки, которые как чертовы ядерные бомбы в тротиловом эквиваленте. 

Он побежал, резко перепрыгнул через ближайшие ящики, пролетев чуть дальше и порвав таки брюки на коленях. Но даже так ударная волна вышибла из него дух, на некоторое время оглушив. 

Когда он выбрался из укрытия Чарли уже и след простыл, а большинство тел охранников было уже не опознать даже по зубам. 

— Харрингтон? — бесцветно спросил Эггзи, не слыша себя.

Гарри выбрался из-за чудом устоявших стеллажей и широким шагом подошел к Эггзи, взял его лицо в ладони и повертел, рассматривая. 

— Жив, отключился от страха, — Харт внимательно, с легким прищуром вгляделся в глаза Эггзи.

— Я в порядке, — Эггзи похлопал Гарри по плечу, чтобы тот выпустил его лицо из рук. — Ты видел Чарли? Мне же не показалось?

— Видел, — мрачно отозвался Гарри, вглядываясь куда-то в темноту.


	4. Chapter 4

*

Они не говорили о Чарли по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому что Чарли когда-то хотел стать одним из них, а сам отправился в бункер к Валентайну. А во-вторых, тот вроде бы умер, но они совершили оплошность, не проверив, соответствовали ли списки гостей и персонала Валентайна количеству трупов. Мерлин просто отправил группу зачистки, чтобы та сожгла трупы, а убежище миллиардера переделали под запасной штаб. 

Поэтому сейчас они не говорили о Чарли. И вообще старались его никак не вспоминать. Мерлин сухо изложил им свою теорию о том, как Чарли выжил. Что удар током подпалил чип Валентайна, так что мозги Чарли никто не собирал. А потом про него все забыли и он выбрался вместе с парнями из команды зачистки.

Теперь же на повестке дня стоял Харрингтон, и то, что пытались выведать у него эти вандалы, доведшие его состояния близкого к кататонии. 

— Я думаю, что будет лучше, если с ним попробует поговорить Рокси, — неожиданно подал голос Эггзи, когда Мерлин, казалось, перешагнул лимит своего терпения и готов был вот-вот взорваться.

Гарри повернулся к нему, удивленно приподняв брови. Роксана была прекрасным агентом, но с допросами у нее складывалось не очень, мягко говоря. А Харрингтон, будь он неладен, продолжал молчать. Хотя их организация и прибегала порой к насилию, в этом случае оно было неуместным. И пытать его никто не собирался, тем более психиатр крайне не советовал прибегать к давлению: психическому и физическому. А это приводило к некоторым неудобствам.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня не получится, — Рокси недовольно поджала губы.

Если у Гарри и Мерлина не вышло, то у нее не выйдет подавно. Она умела признавать свои слабые стороны. И в этом вопросе ей явно не хватало опыта.

— Может, если ты наденешь платье и придешь к нему поговорить, это не будет ассоциироваться у него с агрессией, и он, наконец, заговорит, — Эггзи постучал пальцем по столу и наклонился в сторону Рокси, явно уверенный в весомости своих слов. — Посмотри на него, он же травмирован. И знаешь, этого мужика возможно пытали. Другие мужики в костюмах. А тут ты, как ангел, спустившийся с небес. Это может сработать.

Мерлин задумчиво кивнул, казалось, какому-то своему ходу мыслей и уткнулся в свой планшет. В кабинете стало как-то слишком тихо, и Эггзи уже почти решил, что снова сказал что-то не то. Нечто бессмысленное и дерзкое, что не стоило бы говорить. Может, он сказал нечто сексистское? Или оскорбил Рокс? Но явно этого не хотел.

— Как это ни странно, — неожиданно подал голос Мерлин, оторвавшись от своего планшета и вырывая Гэри из его катившихся по наклонной мыслей. — Я думаю, что нам следует попробовать предложенную Эггзи идею.

Рокси кивнула, распознав в словах Мерлина приказ, и уверено встала, чтобы так же уверенно выйти. Она вернулась минут через двадцать, одетая в легкое голубое платье. На самом деле напоминая ангела. В таком наряде она казалась младше, и при желании могла сойти за подростка. 

— Это все, что я нашла, — хмуро сказала она, поддергивая подол юбки у колена. — Чтобы оно выглядело неагрессивно. Так что попрошу без едких комментариев.

Эггзи лишь пожал плечами: он не собирался ничего говорить. Гарри с Мерлином же никак не изменились в лице, и Рокси со вздохом направилась в сторону двери, чтобы уйти в комнату, отведенную мистеру Харрингтону.

Мистер Харрингтон сидел на своей кровати и с неподдельным интересом разглядывал потолок. Который, к слову, был абсолютно белым, и ничего примечательного на нем не было, кроме пары галогеновых ламп. Рокси мягко опустилась на стул рядом с кроватью их «гостя» и тоже начала разглядывать потолок, думая о том, что мужчина явно поехал крышей на том складе. И возможно, Рокси не хочется знать, что с ним там произошло на самом деле. 

— Знаете, когда-то МИ-6 была мифом, — мистер Харрингтон, не опуская головы и не здороваясь, обратился к Рокси. — А сейчас директора секретной разведывательной службы можно найти в интернете. И информацию об их предшественниках тоже. Сейчас все можно найти в интернете. 

— Времена меняются, — задумчиво кивнула Рокси. — Это лишь течение жизни. Нам остается только приспосабливаться. 

Она совершенно не знала, как себя вести в сложившейся ситуации. Она прочла огромное количество пособий о том, как начать «вести» человека. Все эти уловки с дыханием, с позами, с ключевыми фразами. Кучу всякой заумной хрени, которая бы помогла ей вывести на чистую воду любого нормального человека. Но Харрингтон нормальным уже не был. К тому же экс-сотрудник разведки. Безумие, приправленное профессиональной паранойей. Она просто не знала, что ей делать, поэтому продолжала молчать, переведя взгляд на расплывающееся от какой-то внутренней усталости лицо Харрингтона. 

— Чарли, искавший шоколадную фабрику, — Харрингтон засмеялся и все же посмотрел на Рокси, которая вздрогнула от упоминания запретного по общему согласию имени, — тоже почти как выдуманный персонаж. Только в реальности Чарли очень злобный, а МИ-6 — куча занудных бюрократов, которые перекладывают секретные бумажки.

Рокси смотрела в его блеклые, словно выцветшие на солнце глаза, стараясь не отводить взгляд. Все это было очень странно. Наушник в ухе загудел и заговорил голосом Эггзи: «Спроси у него, нашел ли Чарли шоколадную фабрику». Ланселот подавила желание закатить глаза и сказать ему, что он придурок. Только не сводящий с нее глаз Харрингтон останавливал ее от этого.

— И что, Чарли нашел шоколадную фабрику? — Рокси чувствовала себя полной дурой, задавая этот вопрос.

Харрингтон отрицательно покачал головой. И, казалось, выглядел очень довольным собой. Прекрасно, — подумала Рокси. Либо он совсем бесповоротно спятил, и никакое лечение не поможет, либо и в самом деле ничего не рассказал из того, что знал, этому предателю.

— Нет, он не нашел. Но он знает, что она есть, — Харрингтон нахмурился, а затем покачал головой и подался вперед, вглядываясь в лицо Рокси. — Он каким-то образом достал дела по делу сотого. 

— По делу сотого? — спросила Рокси осторожно.

Харрингтон кивнул и снова уставился в потолок, молча и едва заметно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Рокси пыталась задать еще какие-то вопросы, но Харрингтон словно больше не замечал ее, полностью погрузившись в свой, видимо, лучший мир. Рокси тяжело выдохнула, поднявшись со стула, попрощалась с Харрингтоном и покинула его комнату. 

— Я думаю, что ему нужен психиатр получше, чем наш штатный, — Ланселот посмотрела на дверь с каким-то неподдельным сочувствием, будто это она, а не мужчина за ней, сошла с ума, повредившись ручкой.

Мерлин и Эггзи, все это время стоявшие в коридоре ожидая Рокси, переглянулись. 

— Психиатр у нас отличный, ты можешь не сомневаться. Он не смог разговорить его, потому что он слишком серьезно пострадал, — сказал Мерлин и прошел дальше по коридору, в сторону переговорной. — Ты первая, кто смог выйти с ним на контакт. До этого он не сказал ни слова. Вечером попробуешь еще. А пока мы попробуем узнать, что же за дело сотого. Возможно, в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Рокси кивнула, без вопросов следуя за Мерлином. Эггзи шел рядом, покусывая губу и о чем-то размышляя. Прическа у него растрепалась. Видимо он, задумавшись, пропустил пятерню через волосы, забыв о геле на них. 

— Как ты додумался спросить про фабрику? — Рокси улыбнулась, казалось, впервые за день, рассматривая хаос на голове Анвина. 

Тот вскинулся, будто очнувшись от своих мыслей, и уставился на нее с поднятыми вверх бровями. Эггзи нравился Рокси таким, простым и чуть дерзким, когда он задумывался и вся его бравада облетала, как шелуха. 

— Младшая сестра и ее совершенно разрозненные рассказы о приключениях пони из телевизора, — весело хмыкнул Эггзи. — Она все время пытается мне их пересказать, потому что я не успеваю смотреть с ней ящик по утрам. Со временем я научился понимать и такой бред. 

*

— Пока мы не вышли на общую связь, объясни мне еще раз, почему мы должны проникать в здание сверхсекретной службы таким хитровыдуманным путем, когда ты просто можешь перенестись в хранилище и все забрать? — Эггзи перекинул рюкзак через плечо, подтянул лямки и теперь разглядывал огромное здание напротив.

Оно было величественно. Сияло, как начищенный четвертак. А по расцветке напоминало гребаный доллар. Не хватало только масонских знаков и прочей псевдоэзотерической дряни. От этих ассоциаций ему казалось, что вся разведка Великобритании давно куплена Штатами. Точно куплена кем-то, неважно кем. Просто англичане не знали этого, свято веруя в Королеву. 

— Потому что так неинтересно? — Гарри повернулся нему и поправил пиджак за лацканы. — И я не могу перенестись не побывав там до этого, еще и с тобой. Велика вероятность вписаться во что-то. Да, Эггзи, как в Гарри Поттере, не надо смеяться, тебе не пять. К тому же, Мерлин все равно попросит точный доклад. Нельзя, чтобы он что-то заподозрил. Если Мерлин когда-нибудь узнает, что я демон, он завалит меня невыполнимыми заданиями, и мне придется его убить.

— Ты всегда можешь заключить с ним контракт на это и урезать его сроки, — хмыкнул Эггзи, рассматривая схему здания у себя в руках. 

— Уволь, обойдемся своими силами, — Гарри еще раз проверил карманы, проверяя, не забыл ли он чего-нибудь. 

— Признайся, ты просто не хочешь целовать Мерлина, — Эггзи поиграл бровями, бросив в сторону Гарри провокационный взгляд. — Ну что? Поехали?

Гарри поморщился от этого «поехали» и напоследок еще раз одернул пиджак. Как будто кому-то было дело до того, насколько он идеально сидит у клерка среднего звена, который пришел на собеседование на так удачно внезапно освободившуюся вакансию. Вон тот же Эггзи наплевал на дресс-код, сказав, что в его возрасте никто не поверит, что выпускник специальности «безопасность сетей» придет на собеседование в костюме.

— И это тоже, — Харт кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону здания, затылком чувствуя, как Эггзи смотрит на него и улыбается. 

Пост основной охраны для посетителей они прошли быстро. Даже как-то до обидного быстро, с учетом того, что они находились в самом центре МИ-6. Охранник со скучающим видом проверил их фальшивые документы, сверился с электронным списком посетителей, затем с распечаткой, выдал им два магнитных пропуска, и объяснил, как пройти до нужного лифта, предварительно пропустив рюкзак Эггзи через сканер. 

— Как-то не очень, — сказал Эггзи, прислонившись к стене в ожидании лифта. — Я ждал большей помпезности и крутости. Вроде проверки на детекторе лжи или инфракрасного сканера радужки. Или проверки отпечатков пальцев на входе. Анализ ДНК. Чего-то такого. А тут защиты меньше, чем в аэропорту. 

— Кажется, кто-то в детстве слишком сильно увлекался Флемингом, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал Гарри, следя за передвижением лифта по табло, висящему под потолком. 

— Надеюсь, вы помните, что по сценарию вы незнакомы, — сухо сказал Мерлин, напоминая обоим, что они теперь провисают на общей связи. — По сигналу – перепад напряжения. Электричества не будет ровно полторы минуты, а дальше система полностью восстановится.

Эггзи кивнул, зная, что Мерлин заметит это движение по картинке с камеры очков. Дверь лифта открылась и они вошли. Лифт прополз ровно три этажа прежде, чем Мерлин снова подал голос. 

— Остановка через пять секунд, — Мерлин недовольно запыхтел, видимо, не справляясь с не вовремя забарахлившей аппаратурой. — Три. Два. Один… Аварийная остановка системы.

Лифт дернулся и остановился, буквально пол-этажа не доехав до нужного им шестого. Эггзи выдохнул и быстро достал из куртки отвертку, сделанную из твердой пластмассы, иначе не пройти бы им через металлоискатели. Он быстро, считая про себя, отвернул панель с потолка, закинул обратно в рюкзак отвертку и кивнул Гарри. Тот отвлекся от часов, по которым следил за временем. Одернув штанины, он присел на одно колено, подставляя Эггзи руки, сцепленные в замок. 

Анвин, сдавленно извинившись, поставил ногу в кроссовке на ладони Гарри, и тот помог ему забраться в шахту лифта, не забыв подтолкнуть под задницу, как бы случайно сжав пальцы на его ягодицах. Эггзи фыркнул, лег на крышу лифта и протянул руки в проем, чтобы помочь Гарри. Тот отдал Эггзи панель с потолка, а затем легко забрался в шахту сам.

— Пять, четыре, — Гарри начал вести обратный отсчет. 

Эггзи суетливо промазал края панели каким-то чудо-клеем от Мерлина, выглядевшим как гигиеническая помада для губ, и приклеил панель обратно. Та, что удивительно, не отвалилась. 

— Один, — тихо сказал Гарри, и свет включился, а лифт резко дернулся и пополз вверх. 

Эггзи и Гарри надели перчатки и сняли два крепления с рюкзака, которые можно было принять за декоративные детали. Эггзи, зацепившись креплением за стальной трос, идущий в шахте между двумя соседними лифтами, спустился вниз первым. Это был крутой скоростной путь в подвал. И это было действительно страшно, если учесть, что тот уходил вниз на пять этажей под землю. Как будто Эггзи мчался на всех парах к самому центру земли. Он дернул за рычаг на креплении как раз вовремя, чтобы затормозить и не сломать себе ноги. 

— Слава яйцам, — шепотом сказал он, быстро отходя и освобождая место Гарри.

Тот приземлился с непозволительной грациозностью и совершенной невозмутимостью. Ну конечно, чего ему бояться? — с недовольством подумал Эггзи, закрепляя кольцо обратно, и смотря на то, как Гарри в сотый раз поправляет костюм. 

— Эггзи? — едва слышно спросил Гарри, смотря наверх в черноту шахты. 

Анвин обернулся и дернул подбородком вперед, как бы спрашивая: «Что?». Он ничего не видел в этой темноте, но был уверен, что Гарри видит. С его-то демоническим зрением. 

— Я хотел бы задать тебе один вопрос, — послышался щелчок, а через секунду в руках Гарри засветился красным источник подачи сигнала.

«Никаких светящихся палок», — как сказал Эггзи Мерлин. Вроде бы это недостойно речи джентльмена. Казалось, что у Мерлина просто неприязнь к слову палка, настолько недовольным он был, когда отчитывал Анвина. 

Гарри выглядел сущим демоном в таком освещении. И Эггзи показалось, что его вопрос просто не мог быть простым. Это же Харт, черт подери. Эггзи медленно кивнул, только в этот момент понимая, что после слов Гарри задержал дыхание.

— Ты не надел нижнее белье? — Гарри посмотрел на него внимательно.

В темноте его глаза выглядели абсолютно черными, и радужку было не отличить от зрачка. Эггзи сглотнул, понимая, что это не самое лучшее время, а уж тем более время для нелепого возбуждения. Он не знал, как Гарри почувствовал это через толстый деним его джинсов. Но теперь, как-то слишком запоздало, его ягодицы горели от вроде бы случайных прикосновений пальцев Харта. Чертовски длинных пальцев.

— Нет, — Эггзи все же нашелся с ответом, а затем, подмигнув Гарри, стянул легкую куртку и бросил ее на дно шахты.

На минус пятом этаже связь не ловила. И всеслышащего уха Мерлина можно было не опасаться. Как и всевидящего ока. То ли тут стояли заглушки, то ли просто сигнал до таких подземелий не добивал. Хотя, вероятнее были заглушки. 

По их данным каждые пятнадцать минут коридор, ведущий в основное хранилище, патрулировала охрана. И не те оболтусы, что сидели на входе, — парни и мужчины, прошедшие боевые точки. Ирак или Афганистан. Или те из агентов, что бросили оперативную службу по каким-либо причинам. 

И их нельзя было вырубить просто так. Каждые пятнадцать минут они отправляли зашифрованный сигнал, что в хранилище все спокойно. И стоит только пропустить один, как к хранилищу нагрянет целая армия. 

А все потому, что МИ-6 не оцифровывала свои секретные данные. Самые важные уж точно. Слишком опасно в настоящее время, когда тот же Пентагон взламывают скучающие русские хакеры, при этом даже не вспотев. 

Великобритания, о великая страна консерваторов, действовала по старинке. Ни Мерлин, ни Гарри (ни, тем более, Эггзи) не знали, сколько им потребуется времени, чтобы найти пять папок, которые могли бы оказаться делом «Сотни». 

— Черт, тут до дверей выше, чем я думал, — Эггзи подошел ближе к Гарри, чтобы достать из рюкзака все необходимое. — Можешь приоткрыть двери своей магией? 

Эггзи посмотрел на Гарри с улыбкой. Харт разглядывал его черты лица в кроваво-красном освещении, а затем покачал головой. Это было бы слишком просто. Да и разбазаривать свои способности на то, что можно сделать обычному человеку, не стоило. 

— Что с тобой не так? — Эггзи фыркнул и подошел к двери, чтобы осмотреть ее, задрав голову. 

Он явно не выглядел удивленным отказом или раздраженным им. Гарри, помедлив всего мгновение, подошел к нему сзади. Совершенно неслышно, будто хотел напугать. Его пальцы дотронулись до губ Анвина, и Эггзи удивленно приоткрыл рот. Гарри воспользовался этим и втиснул между зубов Гэри флуоресцентный источник света. 

Эггзи хотел было возмутиться, выплюнув гребаную светящуюся палку из своего рта. Сказать хотя бы, что нужно предупреждать человека, когда заталкиваешь в его рот что-то. И не подкрадываться сзади, как долбаный маньяк. Где ваши манеры, сэр, — хотел сказать Эггзи. Но Гарри опередил его, резко присев за его спиной и перехватив руками его ноги чуть выше коленей.

Эггзи чуть не выронил все свое нехитрое оборудование. Потому что Гарри чертов Харт поднял его и прижался щекой к его заднице. И все это так легко, будто он весил не больше своей сестры. Был маленькой девочкой. Иногда Эггзи действительно забывал, какая сила кроется в этом слишком ухоженном для своих лет теле. 

— Открывай, — сказал Гарри. 

Анвин был почти уверен, что не может чувствовать сквозь ткань джинсов, как губы Гарри задевают его ягодицы. Он был почти уверен, что не может. Но чувствовал. 

Только стояка ему не хватало на такой важной миссии, требующей полной концентрации и внимания. Гарри – гребаный дьявол. Может, Эггзи связался с самим Сатаной, а ему никто не сказал? И вообще, какого черта он сам не спросил истинное имя Гарри?

Эггзи тихо выдохнул. Он гребаный профессионал, он не должен отвлекаться. Вставив между сомкнутых дверей пластину, он потянул двери в разные стороны. Ему едва хватило сил, чтобы приоткрыть их. Двух рук очевидно не хватало, чтобы повернуть пластину так, чтобы между створками оставался небольшой зазор. Он чертыхнулся. 

Через мгновение он увидел красную вспышку сбоку, а затем что-то будто погладило его по руке. Пластина упала набок, и лишь после этого Эггзи увидел мелькнувшую стрелку хвоста. Все сразу встало на свои места. Он выплюнул флуоресцентный источник света на пол, чтобы не засветиться, и быстро отпустив двери, протиснул небольшое зеркало, напоминающее те, которыми тычут в рот дантисты. Он быстро осмотрел коридор, отметив про себя наличие камер в двух точках. 

— Там камеры, — выдохнул Эггзи, чувствуя, как Гарри лениво трется подбородком о его ягодицы, это здорово отвлекало. — Обе покрывают главную дверь, но не выход из лифта и служебный вход. Думаю, чтобы не светить лица агентов, посещающих хранилище. На три и на девять часов – слепая зона. У дверей инфракрасные датчики. 

— Надо подождать, пока пройдет охрана, а потом выбираться, — глухо сказал Гарри.

На пару минут они затихли. Гарри вжимался лицом в задницу Эггзи, словно ему было удобно так стоять, держа здорового парня на руках и упираясь лицом ему в зад. Анвин старательно не думал об их смешном и одновременно возбуждающем положении, внимательно наблюдая за коридором и боковой дверью на три часа, ведущей в помещение для охраны. 

В тишине щелкнул замок двери, и та начала открываться. Эггзи на одних рефлексах ударил по концу пластины, что та отлетела, а сам пальцами придержал закрывающиеся двери лифта, чтобы они не хлопнули. Они продолжали стоять в этой дурацкой позе следующие пять минут. Точнее стоял Гарри, а Эггзи опирался на створки двери, вися в его руках. И почему Гарри не поставил Эггзи на пол, в ожидании конца обхода? Оба не знали на это ответ. И, в общем-то, обоих все устраивало.

— Пора, — сказал Гарри и ощутимо ткнул носом Эггзи в ягодицу.

Тот не выдержал и закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Он раздвинул створки, а затем, выдохнув громче, чем следовало, навалился на них еще сильнее. И дверь поддалась, разъехавшись в разные стороны. 

Эггзи выбрался из лифта, а затем, перевалившись через край, помог Гарри, хотя и был уверен, что тот справится и сам. Гарри на секунду задержался в дверях, дернул какой-то рычаг, и двери медленно закрылись. 

Они прижались к стене, разглядывая коридор в новой перспективе и вспоминая свои дальнейшие действия. 

А дальше все пошло по отработанному еще в штаб-квартире плану. Эггзи перехватил телефон и планшет поудобнее, и установил их из слепой зоны напротив камер. Так, чтобы изображение с камеры телефона транслировалось непосредственно в камеру системы видеонаблюдения. Эггзи с Гарри замерли, ожидая появления охраны, которая могла заметить дрогнувшее изображение и кромку экрана телефона. Но никто не выбежал, наглядно демонстрируя, что и в МИ-6 охрана может халтурить.

Гарри достал из кармана небольшой спрей, напоминающий освежитель для полости рта, и быстро распылил его недалеко от двери, чтобы показалась инфракрасная сетка. Аккуратно переступив ее, он через пару секунд уже набирал код на панели, затем включил на старом диктофоне запись голоса мистера Харрингтона, чтобы пройти голосовое опознание, и приложил к сканеру руку с искусственными отпечатками пальцев. Система, видимо, была не слишком надежной, если приняла эту пустышку как должное. 

Через минуту они оказались в хранилище. В хранилище огромном как Тауэр, напичканный стеллажами с коробками и папками, уходящими под потолок. Им потребовались часы, чтобы найти все нужное. А ведь в этом пыльном и затхлом месте есть еще и своя охрана. Как хорошо, что Мерлин сказал, что где-то в этом пыльном царстве забытых подвигов забытых героев есть каталог. Но царство было слишком большое.

Господи, на что подписался Эггзи? Он хлопнул Гарри по плечу, указывая на камеры. Показывая, что они не успеют снять маскировку до следующего обхода охраны. Тот кивнул. По щелчку в руках Гарри оказался телефон и планшет. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, оба гаджета перестали работать.

Обойдя трех охранников, они пробрались к картотеке, под которую выделили маленькую комнатушку. Эггзи сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не чихнуть. 

В огромном кабинете с табличкой «Каталог», висевшей рядом со стеклянной дверью, за закрытым столом спала пожилая женщина, с ног до головы обвешанная магнитными бейджами. Как рождественская елка в страшной гирлянде. 

Позади нее, в самом углу комнаты стоял огромный платяной шкаф, собранный еще до войны, а сбоку стояли пронумерованные каждым ящиком картотечные шкафы, содержащие каталог файлов хранилища. На столе стоял дисковый телефон, на полках над ним – чахлые кактусы, пара пустых кружек и стаканов с цветными ручками. В комнате, как и везде в этом месте, пахло пылью и лакированной древесиной. 

Они будто попали на Тардис во время первого Бонда, честное слово.

Где-то за их спиной послышались тяжелые шаги. Два человека, армейские ботинки. Судя по походке, с автоматами через плечо. 

Гарри, недолго думая, схватил Эггзи за запястье, открыл стеклянную дверь в кабинет заснувшей дамочки, втолкнул Анвина внутрь и тихо прикрыл ее за собой.   
Он затолкал их обоих в платяной шкаф, в котором, на их счастье, оказались всего пара розовых свитеров на вешалках, пакет с не самой благоухающей обувью и, кажется, нечто, напоминающее парик. Или мертвую кошку. Эггзи не разглядел в темноте. 

Если это и была кошка, то она умерла так давно, что уже перестала вонять.

Они замерли. Кажется, пожилая леди проснулась и зевнула. Через минуту у нее зазвонил телефон, словно почувствовав ее пробуждение, и она преувеличенно печально вздохнула, а затем и вовсе еще раз зевнула, прежде чем поднять трубку.

— О, Маргарет, это ты! — слишком громко задребезжала она. — Ты же знаешь, что это служебный телефон, мы не можем… Что сделал мистер Янгер? Не может быть. Ладно, рассказывай.

Эггзи только и мог – удивленно моргать. Потому что это определенно не то, что он себе представлял. И он точно не хотел слушать сплетни старой библиотекарши, – которую уже мысленно окрестил миссис Трепло Треплински, – рушащей все его представления о жизни суперсекретых суперагентов из гребаной сверхсекретной службы. Видимо, это главная защита этого места. Любой, кто проберется сюда, обязан сдохнуть от скуки.

А ведь Мерлин строго-настрого запретил хоть как-то светиться в хранилище. Им сейчас было нельзя развязывать конфликт с МИ-6. Если с собеседованием Мерлин все уладит, потому что наверху полно техники, которую он может обмануть. Внизу же все решали люди. Как в старые добрые времена, до изобретения компьютеров.

Гарри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, аккуратно отодвигая пакет из-под ног, чтобы можно было удобнее встать. Он ссутулился, но все равно упирался головой в крышку шкафа. На грани слышимости он выдохнул и прижал Эггзи к себе. Тот отложил рюкзак, примостив его на дно под ужасными свитерами, и откинулся на грудь Гарри. По всему выходило, что им оставалось только стоять и ждать, пока этой перечнице не приспичит в туалет или пожрать.

Харта хватило ровно на две минуты. Эггзи считал про себя, медленно отмеряя секунды. И вот уже Гарри забирался одной рукой под футболку Эггзи, поглаживая его живот. Прикосновения были легкими, едва ощутимыми. Но Анвин все равно завелся с пол-оборота, чувствуя горячее дыхание возле уха. 

Шкаф рядом с трындящей по телефону тетушкой Трепло показался ему еще худшим местом для секса, чем шахта лифта. У Эггзи все-таки встало, как он ни старался мысленно уговорить свой член не предавать его в столь неуместной для них обоих ситуации. 

Эггзи проклинал себя за то, что не надел белья, потому что на член давила молния, и это было не совсем приятно. Даже оправдание, – что вся эта пошлая дребедень «без трусов» вышла из-за мамы, в которой проснулась страсть к капитальной чистке и стирке всего, что по ее мнению могло быть грязным, – не работало. В конце концов, такое оправдание звучало глупо. Он мог бы заскочить и купить себе парочку новых боксеров. Да и вообще, ему пора было съезжать от мамы и сестры, он уже не маленький.

Гарри тихо усмехнулся. Звук потух в возмущенном дребезжании старушки. Харт опустил руки на пояс джинсов Гэри, подцепил их за шлевки и потянул на себя, заставляя Эггзи прикусить губу от нахлынувших ощущений. Смеси боли и наслаждения, которую дарила ткань и жесткая молния.

Харт снова погладил Эггзи по животу, а потом резко спустился пальцами вниз, расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, стянул с Гэри джинсы до колен. Гарри обхватил его член, сжав головку, а потом провел сомкнутыми пальцами вниз к основанию. 

Эггзи не смог сдержать тихого стона. Никто бы на его месте не смог. В помещении воцарилась полная тишина, и Анвин вспомнил, где они находятся. Он зажмурил глаза, потому что это был полный провал с его стороны. 

А как это потом нужно было бы объяснить Мерлину, так вообще. Лучше не думать об этом. Никогда. 

«Извините, босс, Гарри отдрачивал мне в шкафу, пока рядом болтала по телефону старуха-сплетница, миссис Трепло, обсуждая с подругой по служебному телефону секретной разведки проблемы личной жизни директора и тонкости приготовления пудинга. И я, понимаете, застонал. И мы провалились», — даже в голове Эггзи это выглядело по-идиотски. Мерлин заткнул бы его сразу после слова «отдрачивал».

Пожилая леди продолжила свой разговор, видимо, решив, что ей показалось. Гарри прикрыл глаза, а затем погладил свободной рукой Эггзи по горлу. Анвин почувствовал жжение там, где его коснулся рукой Гарри. Он интуитивно понял, что только что демон лишил его голоса. Демон, который отказывался лишний раз пользоваться способностями на работе, решил использовать их, чтобы спокойно трахать напарника в шкафу. Супер. Хотя Эггзи поступил бы так же. 

Вот она демоническая система ценностей в полной красе. Гарри аккуратно убрал руки от Эггзи, а потом столь же аккуратно развернул его к себе лицом, помогая не запутаться в собственных джинсах и не задевать стенки шкафа. 

Гарри погладил Эггзи по ягодицам, как-то слишком нежно, и Анвин ни на секунду не сомневался, что тот мечтает о том, как бы его трахнуть. Гарри чертовски повезло, что это командно-демоническое дерьмо в его исполнении так нравилось Эггзи. 

Эггзи быстро расстегивал пуговицы на пиджаке Гарри, вытягивал рубашку из брюк, поглаживая живот, задевая пальцами уходящую вниз дорожку волос. Он часто облизывал губы. Света ламп, проникающего через щели, было катастрофически мало. Гэри быстро разделался с ремнем, чувствуя, как пальцы Гарри раздвинули его ягодицы. А через секунду Эггзи беззвучно поперхнулся вздохом, когда появившийся хвост Гарри проехался между его ягодиц.

Гэри посмотрел на Гарри, одним лишь взглядом говоря, что не стоит трахаться в самом центре МИ-6. По полной программе, точно. Тем более, находясь в шкафу. Это совсем было не в духе этикета, манер и прочей ерунды.

Даже в темноте Эггзи видел, как Гарри дьявольски улыбается, и достает из нагрудного кармана пиджака одноразовую упаковку смазки. Эггзи отмер, даже не задаваясь вопросом, что та делала в пиджаке Гарри, и начал расстегивать его ширинку, стягивать с него брюки, чтобы прижаться своим членом к его. Он ощутимо укусил Харта за шею. Тот неожиданно замер, повел бедрами вперед и несдержанно заскользил своим членом вдоль члена Эггзи.

Между ними появился хвост Гарри, и тот, разорвав упаковку смазки зубами, вразрез всем правилам чего-то там, смазал кончик своего хвоста одним широким, безумно горячим движением. Эггзи радовался, что темнота не давала ему увидеть это зрелище полностью, иначе его бы нервная система не выдержала и перезагрузилась бы. Гарри наклонил голову, смотря на губы Эггзи и словно что-то вспоминая, а затем едва слышно выдохнул, провел чистой ладонью по своему горлу, видимо, решив, что голос ему тоже пока был не столь нужен. 

Гарри, морщась от того, что пачкает костюм, убрал упаковку обратно в нагрудный карман. Эггзи укусил его за шею еще раз, привлекая внимание, и обхватил оба члена, чтобы медленно провести немного шершавыми пальцами по всей длине. 

Гарри не спорил с навязанным Эггзи ритмом. Он облизывал его ушную раковину своим острым языком, а стрелкой скользкого хвоста гладил анус, периодически толкаясь внутрь.

Гарри пришлось придержать Эггзи за шею, когда тот неожиданно расслабился, и хвост протолкнулся внутрь достаточно резко и глубоко, чтобы ощутимо задеть простату. Харт прикусил губу, смотря, как тот приоткрыв рот, часто и беззвучно дышит, нервно водя рукой вниз-вверх по их прижатым друг к другу членам. 

Гарри притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и начал размашисто трахать его хвостом, неосознанно копируя ритм движения руки Эггзи на из членах.

За хлипкой дверью, сидя на телефоне, леди из сверхсекретной службы обсуждала модную в этом сезоне, по ее мнению, цветочную расцветку платьев. Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу Эггзи и потянул на себя. Тот громко выдохнул и подался назад. 

Гарри положил руки на ягодицы Эггзи и крепко их сжал, наказывая его за громкие выдохи. А затем, поддавшись внутреннему порыву, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к горячей коже ануса, сжимающего его хвост. Харт прикусил Эггзи за подбородок, поражаясь своей несдержанности. Этот человек сводил его с ума.

Гарри погладил поясницу Эггзи, ненавидя футболку на нем. Он бы мог перенести их домой, а потом вернуть обратно, но какая-то доля сознания понимала, что это малодушие. И Эггзи не очень хорошо переносил эти скачки в пространстве. Тем более, так было интереснее. 

Он медленно отстранил от себя Эггзи. Тот смотрел на него помутневшим взглядом, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, от него хотят. Казалось, Анвин уже давно забыл, что они на задании. И что они не одни. И в шкафу. 

Гарри неуместно нежно улыбнулся, надавил на одно плечо Эггзи, заставляя его развернуться. Он придерживал Гэри за локти, чтобы тот ненароком не стукнулся ими об стенки или о дверцу шкафа. Вот это было бы шоу, откройся она в самый неподходящий момент. Миссис Треплински бы не оценила. А может быть, и оценила бы. Такие часто бывали знатными извращенками и держали под подушкой парочку любовных романов. 

Эггзи терпеливо ждал, насколько он вообще это мог, что будет делать дальше Гарри. Потому что порой предсказать его дальнейшие действия или фразы было невозможно. Эггзи сжал основание своего члена, искренне стараясь не думать о том, насколько безумные и умопомрачительные поступки они совершают. И почему ему это так нравится. Так, что он продал бы свою душу еще раз. 

Просто не думать, — убеждал себя он.

Гарри снова притянул Эггзи к себе, губами уткнулся ему в шею, медленно проводя вдоль нее от уха до ворота футболки. Он приставил член к его анусу, зажал Эггзи рот влажной ладонью и одним медленным движением толкнулся внутрь. 

Эггзи старался дышать размеренно, через нос и, по возможности, тихо. И только поэтому, пожалуй, не кончил, так сосредоточен он был. Видимо, Гарри был не Сатаной, а воплощением греха похоти. Где-то Эггзи читал, что они тоже входят в ранг демонов. Как всадники Апокалипсиса. Или не читал, а сам придумал. В этот момент он бы точно не смог вспомнить даже своей фамилии. 

Харт, словно почувствовав, что Эггзи отвлекся, начал двигать бедрами. Почти при этом не двигаясь, чуть выходя, и едва подаваясь вперед. Это было совершенно невыносимое трение, которое вроде бы было, а вроде бы нет. Скорее, нет. Потому что ни тому, ни другому этого не хватало. 

Гарри обхватил головку члена Эггзи, и надавил на нее большим пальцем, медленно водя по кругу. 

Эггзи лихорадило от удовольствия, а тело почти перестало слушаться. Все, чего ему хотелось – это кончить. И он был благодарен этой нелепой ситуации, в которой он не мог говорить. Потому что черт знает, что бы он наговорил Гарри в этот момент. 

Он не сразу заметил, что к члену Гарри прибавилась стрелка его хвоста. Самый край, почти неощутимый, настолько тонкий, но тело уже запаниковало. Все мышцы начали хаотично напрягаться. Харт потерся носом о его щеку так, что Эггзи завел руки назад и впился пальцами в его бедра. Потому что это было чертовски не в стиле Гарри – проявлять такую чувственность. Будь Эггзи оптимистом, он бы решил, что Харт просит у него разрешения.

Это было действительно страшно. Но Эггзи, возможно, совсем стал адреналиновым наркоманом. Он расслабился, крепче впиваясь пальцами в бедра Гарри. 

Харт облизывал его скулу, а затем, перестав толкаться бедрами вперед, начал проталкивать хвост. Гарри зажимал в зубах футболку Эггзи, та быстро стала влажной от его слюны. 

В такой позе им было чертовски неудобно. Гарри сгибался из-за разницы в росте, одной рукой водил по члену Эггзи, второй зажимал ему рот. Но ему было так хорошо, что на все стало абсолютно наплевать. Как вообще можно было беспокоиться о чем-то еще?

Гарри протолкнул хвост достаточно глубоко, и давление на мышцы стало настолько сильным, чтобы Эггзи мог сказать, что он на грани между болью и удовольствием. Если бы он только мог говорить. 

Харт почти не двигался, почти застыл, призывая на помощь все свое вековое терпение. Он делал медленные, рваные толчки бедрами. Хвост скользил быстрее, давя на его член, попадая по простате, растягивая Эггзи все сильнее. 

Гарри ощущал себя крысой из человеческих экспериментов, про которые он прочитал не так давно. Крысой, которая била по рычагу и получала по мозгам разряд, отдающий чистым удовольствием. Эггзи – его персональный рычаг. Его красная кнопка в ядерном чемоданчике. С его задиристостью, блестящим умом и удивительно отзывчивым телом. Гарри знал, что для Эггзи он точно такая же кнопка. 

Харт нарушил их нерушимое правило, в котором он не должен был читать мысли Гэри. 

В этот момент он не мог их не читать, потому что и так плохо контролировал себя. Это было настолько человеческое оправдание, что Гарри решил совсем не оправдываться перед собой. 

Он двигал хвостом и чувствовал отголоски чужого удовольствия от этого движения в спутанных мыслях Эггзи. Он толкался хвостом особенно глубоко, нарочно изгибая его, а пальцами грубо проводил по члену, до предела оттягивая крайнюю плоть, цепляясь подушечками за уздечку. 

Эггзи сжал его бедра до синяков и кончил, резко и без предупреждения, опаляя горячим дыханием его ладонь. Он весь сжался, не давая Гарри двинуться. Мышцы его живота стали просто каменными. Эггзи никогда не чувствовал себя столь разбитым, больным и счастливым на всю голову сукиным сыном. Ему повезло, что Гарри забрал его голос. Казалось, что он мог сейчас заорать об этом. Но он только прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как распадается на искрящие атомы. 

Розовой свитер семидесятых годов миссис Я-болтаю-по-телефону-в-рабочее-время был испачкан белыми вязкими каплями. В шкафу пахло сексом, спермой и потом. Она точно заметила бы это.

Гарри отвлекался на мелочи и ждал, пока Эггзи придет в себя, успокоит свое сердцебиение. Миссис Треплофон продолжала рассказывать что-то своей подруге. Судя по тому, как громко она это делала, она не слышала того, что происходило в ее долбаном шкафу, и слух у нее был не очень. 

Эггзи лизнул его ладонь и расслабился в его руках. Отцепился от бедер Гарри, чтобы нагло завести руки наверх и схватить Харта за волосы, и притянуть к себе, вынуждая двигаться.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, радуясь, что вместе с хвостом не появились рога. Если бы Эггзи ухватился за них, это было бы позором для него. Окончательным падением куда-то ниже ада. И сейчас Гарри даже не мог сказать, разозлился бы он на Гэри.

Скорее всего, нет. Ему бы понравилось.

Ему бы понравилось. И он бы захотел еще. 

Гарри вытащил хвост, аккуратно, стараясь сильно не давить на свой член, все еще остававшийся внутри Эггзи. Харт подушечками пальцев погладил края ануса, то ли в извинении, то ли в легкой форме фанатичного обожания. Он двигался быстро, четко, чувствуя, что Эггзи не доставляют особой радости его быстрые толчки, разбивая его послеоргазменную негу.

Эггзи прикусил пальцы Гарри, намекая, что можно уже разжать руку. И стоило только начать убирать ладонь от его лица, он перехватил указательный и средний губами и втянул их в рот, принимаясь посасывать их, толкаясь языком между ними, пытаясь дотянуться до места их соединения языком.

«У вас оральная фиксация, мой мальчик», — сказало что-то определенно демоническое внутри Гарри. — «Вам нужен врач, Гэри.»

Гарри все устраивало более чем. И любого врача, который бы попытался закидать фрейдизмом Эггзи, он лично бы пристрелил. Гарри в очередной раз сжал зубами футболку Эггзи, оставляя еще больше влажных разводов на ней, и слишком сильно толкнулся вперед, что его бедра звонко шлепнули о ягодицы Эггзи в почти полной тишине, прерываемой только разговором по телефону давно забытой ими миссис Трепло Треплински. 

Эггзи прикусил его пальцы, и это стало спусковым крючком. Гарри крайне невежливо кончил, не вынимая из него члена. Он потерянно дышал, думая о том, что чувствует себя живым. Живее всех живых. Чувствует себя слишком человеком. Ему наплевать. 

Он отодвинулся от Эггзи, аккуратно придерживая опадающий член рукой, напоследок нежно погладив ягодицу. 

Оба они были потные, грязные, слишком расслабленные, чтобы двигаться. Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Князь Тьмы, как же. Он достал из кармана платок и, придерживая Эггзи поперек живота, вытирал сперму с внутренней стороны бедер. Маниакально скрупулезно, с некоторым фанатизмом. 

Эггзи почти не дышал, потому что это было чертовски интимно. Так, что он на мгновение почувствовал себя не крутым агентом секретной службы, а кем-то другим. Кем-то более простым, и в то же время сложным. 

Они привели себя в порядок, насколько это позволяло узкое пространство. Натянув джинсы, Анвин откинулся спиной на грудь Гарри (кажется, у них начинало входить это в привычку), в темноте разглядывая засыхающие пятна на розовом свитере чокнутой бабули, до сих пор обсуждавшей по телефону гребаный пудинг. 

Они определенно никогда не будут обсуждать это.

Гарри уткнулся подбородком в плечо Эггзи, слушая его дыхание и стараясь отвлечься от разговора по телефону. Когда он расскажет Мерлину об этой женщине, можно не сомневаться, что забираться в штаб МИ-6 перестанет быть необходимым. Старая сплетница расскажет все сама.

Через еще пятнадцать минут, пятьсот девяносто пять выдохов и на один больше вдохов Эггзи, женщина попрощалась с подругой. Она что-то пробурчала себе под нос. Скрипнул стул, отъезжая. Гарри и Эггзи замерли, ожидая ее следующих действий. Анвин в сердцах желал ей свалить в туалет на пару часов с каким-нибудь жутким расстройством.

Щелкнул замок двери, и миссис Трепло Треплински (а может, и мисс) вышла из своего кабинета. Судя по звонкому дребезжанию, она несла с собой чашку, внутри которой болталась ложка.

Эггзи выскочил из шкафа первым, подхватывая на ходу рюкзак и чуть не снеся пакет со старой обувью и то, что он обозначил за парик из мертвой кошки. Гарри вышел за ним как всегда в идеальной своей манере. Они не сговариваясь подошли к картотеке и начали искать карточки по номерам. 

Эггзи записывал ручкой номера стеллажей на своем запястье. Гарри просто запоминал. Им потребовалось две с половиной минуты, чтобы найти все дела, закрыть шкаф, проверить местоположение охранников и свалить из картотеки. Эггзи искренне надеялся, что у старушки столь же плохо с обонянием, как и со слухом.

Дела нашлись до обидного быстро, а охранников, в огромном количестве стеллажей и переходов между ними, миновать было легко. Слишком легко, и Гарри в очередной раз поразился халатности разведки. Начиная смутно подозревать в этой легкости чей-то отлично продуманный план. 

Проблема состояла лишь в том, как скопировать нужные им файлы. Вся электроника в этом богом забытом месте не работала, сканеров не было, а врать Мерлину про эйдетическую память не хотелось. А значит, Гарри не мог забрать документы, а потом просто перенестись и вернуть их обратно. Это не представлялось возможным. А не возвращать – так можно было загубить всю миссию, вздумай кто-то вдруг проверять эти стеллажи, покрытые пылью, накапливаемой десятилетиями. 

Эггзи достал из сумки полароид. Обычный, таких у людей Гарри уже и не видел. Эггзи пожал плечами на его взгляд и улыбнулся. Он достал флуоресцентный источник света, надломил его, потряс, и темнота между стеллажами мерно засияла голубым светом. У них было две минуты, чтобы найти нужную информацию и перейти к другому делу, пока охрана совершает обход в другом крыле. 

*

— Та, кого ты называешь миссис Треплински, вообще-то мисс, — Мерлин нахмурился, и между его бровей пролегла вертикальная складка. — И она заслуженный агент разведки, почти не покидающий главный штаб. Она помнит всю картотеку хранилища.

Вертикальная складка кожи на лбу Мерлина порицала все сущее за тупость, и именно за ней с огромным интересом наблюдал Эггзи.

— Интересно, почему ее еще тогда не похитили, если она такая офигенная? — Анвин поерзал в кресле, смутно понимая, что жутко хочет закинуть ноги на стол. — Этот компьютер, если она его там заменяет, безнадежно устарел.

— Возможно, поэтому ее никто и не похищает. Она слишком стара для этого, — задумчиво сказала Рокси, а затем пожала плечами, ловя на себе вопросительные взгляды Мерлина и Эггзи. — А что? Груз может умереть при транспортировке.

Гарри улыбнулся, наблюдая за Рокси. Она изменилась за последнее время. Словно приобрела уверенность в себе. Не то чтобы ей раньше этого не хватало. Просто она будто становилась свободней от собственных надуманных рамок. 

Харт все же с большим интересом наблюдал за тем, как меняются люди. Он перевел взгляд на Эггзи и стал изучать его профиль, словно раньше его никогда не видел.

— Лучше скажите, что мы узнали, — Эггзи устало провел ладонью по лицу. 

— Очень сложно воспроизвести данные с фотографий на полароид, — Мерлин убийственно посмотрел вначале на Гарри, а затем перевел взгляд на Эггзи.

Последний возмущенно скривил рот и приподнял бровь, явно терзаемый желанием сказать нечто не принятое к произношению в приличном обществе. Анвин чудом сдержался и просто развел руками, тем самым высказывая свое мнение о том, что ничего лучше сам не придумал, а Мерлин ничего не предложил.

— Первое дело про русского шпиона времен холодной войны, который сливал данные о разработке нового шифра для МИ-6, — Мерлин со скучающим видом уткнулся в планшет.

— Снова гребаные русские! — Эггзи всплеснул руками.

— Эггзи, — устало протянул Гарри.

— В любом случае, это не наше дело. Так что русские здесь ни при чем, — сказал Мерлин. — Шифр давно уже рассекретили, и его можно найти в интернете. А все участники этого дела давно мертвы. 

Рокси разочарованно наклонила голову вперед, словно боролась с желанием положить руки на стол, уткнуться в них и больше никогда не поднимать головы. Кажется, после всех этих безуспешных походов к Харрингтону, после первого ее посещения, ее нервы начали сдавать. Ей срочно требовался отдых.

— Рокс, — Эггзи наклонился к ней, поддержав за плечо. 

Она покачала головой и упрямо села ровно. Мерлин посмотрел на них, сощурившись, явно занося пометки в органайзер внутри своей головы. 

— Второе дело о передаче боеголовок на севере Пакистана. Старая история, — Мерлин нахмурился. — Но тут пока не все ясно. Многих казнили, погиб агент разведки. Это еще нужно проверять. По третьему. Дело сороковых, очень старое. Про разработку биологического оружия. Похоже на вирус. Занимался сотый отряд.

Мерлин поднял взгляд от планшета на присутствующих. Те в ответ уставились на него, разглядывая через очки появившиеся данные. Биологическое оружие, разрабатываемое нацистами, — звучало не очень. 

— Только не говорите мне, что у нас появились новые Пинки и Брэйн, — Эггзи устало выдохнул. 

Ему действительно нравилась его работа. Он любил ее всей душой. Она придавала смысл его жизни, приносила деньги в семью, обеспечивала жизнь его маленькой принцессе, его Маргаритке. Все это давало ему стимул припираться в штаб Кингсмана каждый божий день. И ночь, когда его вызывали. Без выходных. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. И он надеялся, что так и будет. 

Но в этот раз ему жутко хотелось завалиться к Гарри домой, позвонить матери, сказав, что все в порядке, передать привет сестре, и устроиться на постели Харта, надеясь раскрутить его на ленивый секс. А потом отрубиться до Второго пришествия. Не раньше, чем на землю начнут падать метеориты, а сын самого Дьявола решит устроить Апокалипсис.

— Черт, — сказала Рокси, отрываясь от изучения мелькающих перед ней записей сотого дела. — Они разрабатывали вирус, передающийся через еду. Двадцать четыре часа и летальный исход. В сороковых все образцы были уничтожены по заверениям властей. Однако в конце восьмидесятых несколько кое-что всплыло.

— Шоколадная фабрика? — Гарри обернулся к Рокси. 

Она кивнула, не отрываясь от изучения файлов. Их было не так много, но все же. Мерлин внимательно наблюдал за реакцией каждого. Он прочитал все дела, и сам их расшифровывал, но только в этот момент до него начало доходить, какой глобальный пиздец на них надвигался. 

— Черт, Чарли решил отравить всех? — Эггзи нервно постучал пальцами по столу, а затем подвинулся ближе и тоже начал внимательно просматривать дело. — Кажется, я пережарил ему мозги окончательно, если это правда.


	5. Chapter 5

*

— Часть информации зашифрована. Мерлину требуется время, чтобы подобрать ключ. — Гарри устал наблюдать за мельтешением Эггзи перед глазами, поэтому несколько резко добавил, — прекрати это.

— Его уже два часа нет, — Эггзи остановился и сел за стол рядом с Рокси, которая проверяла имеющиеся у них данные по делу сотого отряда.

— Ты же знаешь, что он на самом деле не волшебник, так? — утомленно, но все же шутливо заметила Рокси, подперев щеку рукой и посмотрев на Анвина. — И ему нужно время, чтобы определить этот шифр и подобрать ключ. Это тебе не кроссворд в «Лондонском бюллетене».

— А в «Лондонском бюллетене» есть кроссворды? — прищурился Эггзи.

— Понятия не имею, я читаю «Ивнин Стэндэд», — Рокси потерла свои прикрытые глаза пальцами.

Гарри протянул руку и подтащил папку с делом к себе. После недолгих споров с Мерлином, тот все же раздал им распечатки, признав, что изучать необходимые данные в стекла очков было несколько утомительно. Харт закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на код из цифр в углу одного из листов.

— Что, если мы что-то упускаем? — Гарри посмотрел на Рокси и Эггзи, которые переглядывались и поочередно фыркали друг на друга. — Насколько мы знаем, сейчас разведка шифрует имена по кодовым номерам, которые трижды обрабатываются на новой системе шифрования МИ-6. Что, если в восьмидесятых было не так? Другой принцип шифрования или вовсе другой тип данных.

— Хочешь сказать, что там зашифрованы не их кодовые имена, а какая-то другая информация? — Эггзи обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. — Или…

Рокси встрепенулась, будто ее озарило. Не хватало лишь мультяшной лампочки, которая должна была вспыхнуть у нее над головой одновременно с появившейся идеей. Она подскочила, отодвинув бедрами стул, и стала рыться в распечатках, раскладывая их в одной ей понятном порядке.

— Галахад, мне кажется, вы подали нам гениальную идею, — она улыбнулась, повернув в сторону Гарри голову. — У нас здесь, если я не ошибаюсь, пять имен. Два из которых мы, предположительно, знаем. Дикинсон и Харрингтон. 

Харт кивнул, признавая, что идея агента Ланселот имела смысл. Та, словно приободрившись этим сдержанным кивком, подхватив бумаги, вышла из конференц-зала. Скорее всего, сразу направилась к Мерлину, чтобы не терять ни секунды драгоценного времени.

Эггзи усмехнулся ей вслед, а затем поднялся со своего места, чтобы через пару секунд примоститься на край стола рядом с Гарри. Гэри разглядывал его лицо долгое время, словно пытался что-то рассмотреть в его глазах. Они играли в эти гляделки почти минуту, пока Анвин не наклонился и не прижался своими губами к губам Гарри, поддев пальцами за подбородок.

Гарри Харт никогда не любил целоваться. И века, прожитые на Земле, доказывали ему это. Поцелуй – убогий процесс тривиального обмена физиологическими жидкостями, необходимый лишь для того, чтобы распалить своего партнера для плотских утех. Сотни оргий, сотни предварительных, отвратительно банальных жестов. Языком, губами, порой даже зубами. Весьма утомительно.

Скука смертная.

Или того хуже и менее приятно – скрепление договора. Так это вообще входило в сферу работы. А работа мало кого привлекала и вызывала желание продолжать. Что бы то ни было.  
Поэтому Гарри все больше удивлял тот факт, что он начал отвечать на этот поцелуй, который определенно не вел к какому-либо продолжению. Просто поцелуй и ничего больше. Или уже совершенно не просто. 

Он мог бы списать все на шутливую провокацию со стороны Эггзи, ведь они обсуждали их так называемую связь. На очередную причуду: свою и его. Но губы Эггзи, потрескавшиеся по центру и мягкие ближе к углам, были чертовски приятны на ощупь. Язык горячий, как будто центр Земли. А зубы настолько гладкие, что хотелось потереться об них кончиком языка, пытаясь найти неровность эмали. И не находить ее. 

— Они идут, — сказал Гарри, отстранившись.

Он старался не думать о том, что ему хотелось бы продолжить этот банальный набор движений и дальше. Что ему было действительно жаль, что их прерывают. Эггзи спрыгнул с края стола и уселся на свое место с таким беззаботным видом, какой мог иметь лишь человек изрядно где-то нашкодивший. Гарри покачал головой. Уголки его рта предательски дергались и стремились вверх, вне зависимости от желания Харта.

Мерлин чуть ли не пинком открыл дверь и влетел в помещение. Неожиданно агрессивный и резкий в движениях. За ним с победным видом вбежала Рокси, стараясь не выронить бумаги из подрагивающих в нервном возбуждении рук.

— Кажется, у нас есть зацепка, — Мерлин упал на стул во главе стола.

Пару минут он сидел над своим планшетом и перекладывал бумаги, которые перед ним разложила Рокси. Периодически Мерлин стучал по оправе очков и делал неясные пассы руками, перелистывая видимые лишь ему одному виртуальные страницы. Через полчаса молчаливого наблюдения остальных за магией их координатора, Мерлин победно улыбнулся и расслабился.

— Все сходится, — подытожил он. — В восемьдесят седьмом году британская разведка получила данные о том, что несколько японских ученых открыли свою лабораторию на юге Британии. Официально они изучали разработку искусственного инсулина. На деле, возможно, речь шла о разработке нового штамма бактерии, найденного еще сотым отрядом. Или вируса, не знаю. Но могу сказать, что в то время МИ-6 выделила целых пять агентов на это дело. А это что-то да говорит.

Мерлин сделал движение рукой, намекая всем присутствующим надеть и включить очки. Он осмотрел всех, убедившись, что они продолжают слушать, и кивнул сам себе.

— В команду входили агенты Дикинсон, Фланаган, Юманс, Харрингтон и Додд, — Мерлин щелкал пальцами по планшету и фотографии перед их глазами сменялись одна за одной. — Так вот, Фланаган и Юманс по счастливой случайности выжили в дни, когда должны были произойти террористические акты, предотвращенные нашей службой. Как и миссис Додд.

— Хотите сказать, что кто-то решил убить кучу людей, чтобы смерти этих пятерых не были обнаружены? — спросил Эггзи, постукивая пальцами по столу.

Гарри неодобрительно посмотрел на его руку, взглядом намекая, что пора бы прекратить стучать. Эггзи пожал плечами, но перестал нервно выстукивать какой-то до боли знакомый ритм.

— Да, потому что смерть пяти агентов МИ-6 примерно одного возраста невозможно не заметить. Разведка сразу начала бы сопоставлять старые дела, в которых они были задействованы. А их, могу поспорить, было не так уж и мало. 

— Мы можем поговорить с ними? — спросил Гарри, хотя уже чувствовал, что это не могло оказаться так просто.

— К сожалению, из всех пятерых к разговору доступна лишь миссис Додд, — Мерлин приподнял очки и устало потер переносицу. — Юманс в коме, после того как отравился чрезмерным количеством виски. Фланаган вчера скончался в автомобильной катастрофе. Дикинсон мертв от укола Бинга, который об этом даже не помнит. А Харрингтон начал рисовать еду на стенах комнаты, которую мы для него выделили. Кто дает ему маркеры, кстати?

— О, Гарри, лишь твоя знакомая Хельга может нам помочь, — Эггзи откинулся на стуле, срочно переводя тему разговора, чтобы Рокси не досталось за передачки в виде маркеров. — Помнится, тебе понравилось с ней общаться. Ей, к слову, ты тоже весьма пришелся по вкусу.

Гарри посмотрел на Мерлина тяжелым взглядом. Тот кивнул, всем своим видом говоря, что разговор с миссис Додд будет именно у него, какие бы отговорки тот ни придумал.

Судя по данным из их досье, Хельга уже как десять лет официально не числилась в штате сотрудников МИ-6. У нее было двое детей и муж-магнат с сложно выговариваемой немецкой фамилией. Неудивительно, что она так и не поменяла свою девичью.

*

Эггзи ждал его на другом конце улицы, стараясь не попадаться на глаза охране особняка семьи Додд, который те по ошибке скромно именовали домом. Гарри шел легкой походкой, помахивая зонтом. Только что не напевал себе под нос ненавязчивую мелодию старых блюзовых песен. Какую-нибудь из тех, что были записаны еще на винил. Гарри любил винил.

— И как прошло? — вместо приветствия спросил Эггзи, вставая со ступенек чьего-то крыльца.

Он так и не научился терпению, — подумал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Анвин неловко отряхивает брюки, словно только в этот момент вспомнил, в какой он одежде. И сколько, собственно, она стоит.

— Достаточно нудно. Пришлось поговорить с ней про ранние работы Шагала. Про оперу. Про государственную систему, — Гарри кивнул в сторону, жестом предлагая прогуляться по ночному Лондону. — Потом про методы добычи жемчуга и про популяцию морских котиков.

Эггзи послушно пошел за ним, засунув руки в карманы брюк и чуть ссутулившись. Он хмыкнул, слушая размеренный и несколько сварливый пересказ событий от Харта.

— А потом мне надоело, я отключил Мерлина с общей связи и просто прочитал ее мысли, — Харт усмехнулся, краем глаза наблюдая за Гэри. — Узнал некоторые интересные факты. Оказывается, она была на том приеме, где Тод передал конверт Чарли. Ее шантажировали, угрожая убить детей и мужа. Она согласилась сдать все имена из дела почти тридцатилетней давности, так как не знала, куда потом делись опытные образцы из лаборатории. Чтобы на ее след не напали МИ-6, она подменила конверт Тода, когда он подносил ей шампанское, а сама ушла с вечера.

— А мы все думали, зачем было тащить конверт в такое людное место. Она хотела затеряться. И ведь у нее вышло, — Эггзи задумчиво пнул камушек, валяющийся на пешеходной дорожке. — Она сдала имена агентов, потому что один из них знал, куда вывезли оставшиеся образцы…

— Скорее всего, это был Харрингтон. Но он ничего не сказал, — Гарри апатично наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи гоняет по асфальту камень, портя дорогую обувь. — А сейчас вряд ли кто-то сможет понять, что творится у него в голове. Даже я.

— А зачем убили остальных? Их смерти только привлекли внимание, — Эггзи остановился и посмотрел на Харта. — Если только они не допросили их. Или те все же что-то знали?

— Думаю, что и то, и другое. В любом случае, мы не знаем, какой информацией располагают эти люди. И как далеко они зашли. Единственный, кто может нам помочь, это Харрингтон, — Гарри вздохнул, останавливаясь напротив Эггзи и всматриваясь в его лицо. — Мерлин уже ждет нас.

— Мерлин вечно чего-то от нас ждет, — Эггзи приподнял брови. — Ладно, поехали. 

*

Рокси сидела рядом с мистером Харрингтоном и смотрела, как он рисует на стене большую упаковку картофеля фри. По крайней мере, именно на это больше всего походили неясные каракули.

Мерлин надавил на Ланселота, сказав, что получить данные от Харрингтона – единственный долбаный выход в сложившейся ситуации. Прямо так и сказал, не стесняясь в выражениях. Видимо, устал. Да они там все устали.

Может, пора было подключать других агентов, но Мерлин все не решался. Случай с утечкой информации от миссис Додд словно уверил его в справедливости подобных опасений. 

К тому же Чарли, будь он проклят, в любом случае будет продолжать поиски оружия. И им следовало найти его раньше, чтобы уничтожить образцы. Иначе все грозило закончиться еще одним днем V.

— Мистер Харрингтон, — Рокси выдохнула и начала говорить, смотря перед собой. — Чарли… Тот человек который вас похитил. Он, кажется, нашел то, что искал. И чтобы понять, как с этим бороться, нам срочно нужно узнать, где он это взял и как этому противостоять.

Харрингтон замер, убирая маркер от стены и медленно, словно погруженный в воду, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Рокси. Он молчал и смотрел на нее так долго, что Ланселот почти поверила в то, что тот понимает, что она находится с ним в одном помещении.

— Все ваши напарники мертвы. Миссис Додд отдала имена агентов по делу сотни Чарли. Поймите, у нас нет ни единого шанса спасти огромное количество людей, которые могут погибнуть. Я уверена. А мы даже не знаем, от чего конкретно спасать и кого. В документах лишь кодовое название оружия, — Рокси в отчаянии подвинула стул ближе и наклонилась в сторону Харрингтона. — Мы не знаем их цели. Мы ничего не знаем. Только вы можете помочь.

Ее голос предательски дрогнул, и Харрингтон неожиданно кивнул. Настолько слабо, что Рокси вначале решила, что ей показалось. Он повернулся к стене, поудобнее перехватил слабыми пальцами маркер и начал что-то чертить на стене. Рокси безнадежно спрятала лицо в ладони, не смущаясь того, что Мерлин и остальные увидят через ее очки этот отчаянный жест.

В конце концов, ей, а не им, приходилось каждый день заходить к Харрингтону и пропитываться насквозь этой отчаянной сломленностью некогда сильного человека. Он был живым воплощением того, что может произойти с каждым из них. Что есть нечто в их работе, куда более жалкое и неотвратимое, чем смерть.

Рокси наконец взяла себя в руки и подняла взгляд на стену. Ряд цифр глядел на нее, разделенный точками. Харрингтон пересел на кровати и уже увлеченно рисовал бутылку, казалось, с кетчупом. Он снова забыл про существование Роксаны.

— Это координаты, — разбил тишину по общей связи Мерлин, секундой спустя. — Уже пробиваю. И, Рокси… ты молодец.

Рокси кивнула, встала, одернув платье, и вышла из комнаты Харрингтона, тихо попрощавшись. Тот самозабвенно продолжал портить стены сомнительного качества и содержания художествами. Может, вообразил себя вторым Энди Уорхолом.

*

— Не могу поверить в эту хуйню, — сказал Эггзи и перемахнул через забор.

Гарри покачал головой, но никак не прокомментировал те выражения, которыми решил изъясняться Гэри. Потому что в такую хрень и сам мало мог поверить. Он просто перенесся за забор. Эггзи по-детски обиженно подтянул спортивные штаны и уставился на высотное, блестящее здание завода вдалеке.

— А Мерлин не ошибся? Точно это, — Эггзи пренебрежительно указал на здание пальцем, — выкупило рассекреченную лабораторию на юге Франции, координаты которой дал нам Харрингтон?

— После Валентайна я ничему не удивлюсь, — Гарри поморщился: несмотря на его безграничное терпение, иногда манера Эггзи разговаривать действительно сильно раздражала его. — И Мерлин не ошибается.

— Да уж, симкарты-убийцы. Теперь что, соусы-убийцы? — Анвин пригнувшись минул камеры слежения около черного входа в одно из складских помещений завода. — И Мерлин ошибается. Вспомни дело с индусами.

Он уцепился за балку позади камеры видеонаблюдения и, подтянувшись, резво запрыгнул на крышу над пандусом. Пробежавшись по ней, он одной ногой встал на подоконник небольшого окна, и в пару движений оказался на крыше склада. Гарри с удовольствием посмотрел на это представление уличной грации и перенесся на крышу.

— Это было всего один раз. И это сложно назвать ошибкой. Его дезинформировали кретины из ЦРУ, — сказал Гарри, материализовавшись за спиной Анвина.

— Вот почему сегодня ты так откровенно используешь свои способности? — Эггзи недовольно присел на край крыши и стал разглядывать пост охраны неподалеку.

— Потому что могу? — Гарри поддернул брюки за штанины и присел рядом. — Мерлин с Рокси сейчас заняты попыткой пробиться в главный офис корпорации на встречу с ее новым директором. Им некогда следить еще и за нами.

Эггзи фыркнул и постучал по оправе очков, чтобы рассчитать расстояние до поста охраны и до двери нужного им помещения.

— Но соусы? Господи, кетчуп-убийца. Гамбургеры с токсинами, разжижающими ваш мозг за сутки. Майонез-геноцид. Горчица-чума. И другие соусы Апокалипсиса. Может, мы все ошибаемся? — с надеждой спросил Гэри.

— После того, как компания Хайнц расторгла контракт на поставку соусов с Макдональдс и еще с парой популярных сетей фаст-фуда, по каким-то причинам именно эта компания стала главным претендентом на место поставщиков соусов, — Гарри положил руку на плечо Эггзи и легко сжал. — Если так пойдет, то они охватят весь мир. А общественность до сих пор не знает, кто у компании новый главный акционер.

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу. Они покусились на святое. На соусы к луковым колечкам и крылышкам. Тут восемьсот до входа, — Эггзи кивнул сам себе, выключил и убрал очки. — И четыре минуты, чтобы открыть дверь. Наперегонки? 

Гарри вскинул брови и посмотрел на Гэри, который определенно знал, что Харт выиграет этот спор. Просто потому, что перенесется к нужному месту за доли секунды. Эггзи, словно прочитав его мысли, развернулся, уперевшись одним коленом в крышу, и схватил Гарри за шею, чтобы легко поцеловать его в губы, а потом резко вскочить и, сделав сальто назад, вылететь с крыши, чудом не переломав ноги.

— Придурок, — сказал Гарри, перегнувшись через парапет, чтобы посмотреть, цел ли Эггзи.

Тот показал ему два пальца, растопыренные в знаке то ли мира, то ли победы непонятно чего над чем, и усмехнулся, одними губами произнося слово «читер». А затем с низкого старта побежал в сторону поста охраны.

Гарри, конечно, выиграл эту гонку.

*

Все шутки кончились, когда Гарри осмотрел лабораторию через защитное стекло. Работники ходили в костюмах биологической защиты, как какие-то сюрреалистичные астронавты. Все пробирки находились в отдельных боксах, обклеенных наклейками со знаком биологической опасности и еще какими-то маркировками. У охранников в пистолетах были резиновые пули, чтобы ни в коем случае не пробить долбаное стекло.

Эггзи стоял рядом, нервно водя взглядом из стороны в сторону. Его нахальная улыбка медленно сползала с лица, когда он читал сообщение от Мерлина. Он резко побледнел и дернул за рукав Гарри, указывая ему в сторону выхода.

Перешагнув через пару вырубленных охранников, они зашли в служебное помещение. Гарри включил очки, видя, что Эггзи находится в состоянии близком к панике, но пока еще пытается держаться.

— Рокси пропала в главном офисе «Фикс», — не без сожаления проконстатировал Гарри уже известный обоим факт. — Мерлин идет за ней.

Эггзи кивнул, прикусив нижнюю губу, и посмотрел на часы.

— У нас есть точные координаты и последний кадр с записи очков Рокси, — Анвин подался вперед и, почти прикоснувшись носом к носу Гарри, посмотрел ему в глаза. — Перенеси нас туда. С Мерлином потом разберемся. Ну же. Ну!

Гарри смотрел в глаза Эггзи, пытаясь заставить себя поставить зарвавшегося юнца на место. Такие своенравные приказы их контракт явно не предусматривал. Хоть агент Ланселот и была приятным для него человеком, он все же оставался демоном и к ее спасению не рвался. Тем более, здесь они могли взорвать лабораторию. Хотя эта идея была сомнительной: мало ли что могло попасть в воздух после взрыва.

Харт выдохнул, попытался отстраниться, но Гэри намертво вцепился в его руку.

— Ну же, Гарри. Еще пару лет за это. Быстрее закроешь контракт, — напряженно сказал Эггзи.

Что-то внутри Харта оборвалось от этих слов. Он не знал что конкретно, но в этом было мало приятного. Порой Эггзи забывал, что Гарри не человек, а порой помнил об этом больше, чем сам Харт. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, крепко схватив Эггзи за предплечье.

Эггзи уткнулся в плечо Гарри, как только они перенеслись, а затем не выдержал и присел на корточки, откинув голову на бедро Харта. Тот бездумно запутался пальцами в волосах Анвина, поглаживая непутевую голову и разглядывая пустой белый коридор и вход в кабинет главного директора компании «Фикс».

За огромными дубовыми дверями Гарри чувствовал Рокси. И тех, кого определенно чувствовать не должен был. Харт, задумавшись слишком сильно, потянул Гэри за волосы. Тот ошибочно воспринял это как сигнал, что пора двигать. Гарри не стал его разубеждать.

Эггзи тихо поднялся на ноги, пережив свое головокружение. По крайней мере, его уже не так тошнило, как минуту назад. Он завел руки за спину, проверил два фирменных пистолета службы, проинспектировал состояние часов и похлопал запястьем по карману куртки, словно пытаясь так прощупать на месте ли зажигалки. Тихо выдохнув, он кивнул Гарри, и они медленно пошли по коридору.

Оксфорды Гарри громко стучали по мраморному полу, словно в насмешку неестественной тишине и стерильности, окутавшим коридор. Гарри чувствовал, как ускоренно бьется сердце в груди Гэри.

Тот старался не волноваться. Но сердце билось в его груди как бешеное. Привязанность – вот, что толкает людей на огромные, катастрофические глупости. Будь то дружба или любовь. Именно поэтому люди такие слабые. Гарри недовольно поджал губы.

— За дверью десять человек. И один не совсем человек, — сказал он, положив руку на ручку двери. — Семеро вооружены. Трое у входа. Двое слева, один с твоей стороны.

Гарри дернул за ручку, и Эггзи ворвался внутрь, сразу схватив повернувшегося в сторону дверного проема охранника за руку и выбив у него пистолет, затем приложил его ребром ладони и локтем в лицо. Обернувшись, он выстрелил в сторону Гарри из часов и вырубил дротиком с транквилизатором еще одного охранника.

Гарри вывел из строя последнего мужчину, стоящего у дверей, несколько раз ударив его в лицо.

Послышались редкие хлопки даже по звуку насмешливых аплодисментов. Анвин медленно повернул голову в ту сторону и дернулся как от удара.

Рокси сидела на полу, поджав под себя ноги. Один из вооруженных безликих людей прижимал дуло винтовки к ее голове. Рядом стоял Чарли, сложив руки на груди, и с ленивым любопытством разглядывал Гарри и Эггзи. Он несколько не изменился в лице, словно ожидал увидеть их здесь так скоро.

— Какого гребаного хрена тут творится? — злобно выдохнул Эггзи, выхватив из-за спины и подняв оба пистолета на уровень глаз, а затем, разглядев за спиной Чарли стол, за которым сидел директор компании, добавил, — срань господня.

— Эггзи, — по привычке недовольно сказал Харт, хотя и понимал, что в этой ситуации все его замечания звучали бы нелепо.

Эггзи прошел в середину кабинета, не опуская оружия, и посмотрел в глаза Рокси. Та слабо улыбнулась, продолжая держать руки за головой и показывая, что она в порядке. Насколько это было возможно в ее положении – быть в порядке. Гарри последовал за ним.

— А вы думали, что полоумный мужик, поедающий гамбургеры, и его маленькая девочка без ножек просто так разбогатели и почти смогли уничтожить человечество? — сказал Чарли и подошел к столу, за которым с победным видом сидел Валентайн и Газелль, совсем, казалось, не оскорбившиеся на нелестное описание. — Это был контракт.

— Такого рода контракты не заключаются. Они нарушают равновесие, — Гарри свел вместе брови, смотря в черные глаза демона.

Пока тот находился в человеческой оболочке, Харт не мог узнать его имя, чтобы быстро отправить обратно в Ад. Там уж с ним разберутся за эту глупую, безумную попытку за счет контракта устроить очередной бессмысленный конец света. Некоторые демоны не умнели даже спустя столько веков, все еще надеясь заменить свергнутого Люцифера. Словно лишние миллионы душ в аду помогли бы вознестись этому засранцу в шкуре Чарли на пьедестал.

Он был крайне туп, если думал, что этот пьедестал хоть кому-то нужен в этой дыре, которую по ошибке кто-то пафосно звал геенной огненной или преисподней. Пьедестала давно не было, он развалился вместе с верой людей.

— Твою мать, — забывшись продолжал сквернословить Эггзи, разглядывая черные глаза Чарли, живую Газелль и Валентайна. — Святые угодники, как эта хрень возможна?

— Они умерли, контракт закончен, ты не имеешь права, — Гарри краем глаза рассматривал оставшихся троих охранников, не обращая внимания на бранящегося Гэри.

Тем более, Харту в этой ситуации отказало его привычное красноречие. 

— Ты все еще думаешь, что за этим кто-то следит? — Чарли присел на край стола и с улыбкой, сбивающей с толку, посмотрел на Газелль. — Всем плевать, агент Галахад. Всем давно плевать на то, что здесь происходит. К тому же я мог вернуть Валентайна и Газелль, потому что не выполнил все условия контракта. Кстати, именно из-за вас нам пришлось придумывать новый план, бывший первым пунктом контракта, как освободить землю от паразитов.

Эггзи не выдержал вида Рокси с дулом винтовки у лба и вырубил дротиком с транквилизатором охранника, державшего ее на мушке. На недовольный взгляд Газелль он лишь пожал плечами и спрятал пистолеты в кобуру на пояснице и приподнял руки. Та закатила глаза, что по-своему разрядило слишком напряженную атмосферу их не самой приятной встречи.

— От паразитов – это от людей что ли? — Эггзи с отвращением посмотрел на Чарли, а затем на Валентайна. — Да вы долбанулись совсем. Кетчупов своих пережрали. Отравить Макдак? Серьезно? А ты, черноглазая рожа, какого черта залез в шкуру Чарли? Получше ничего не нашлось?

— Вы испортили две мои предыдущие оболочки, поэтому взял, что было доступно, — Чарли окрысился, выдавая свое истинное нетерпение, и посмотрел в глаза Эггзи. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы так себя вести, Эггзи. Или какое кодовое имя тебе дали? Агент Мордред? А может, ты теперь вместо Артура?

Рокси тихо фыркнула и покачала головой. Она не спешила вставать с пола. И даже не выглядела особо удивленной тем фактом, что в помещении находились два демона и два почти трупа. Те были на удивление молчаливы. Возможно, именно ей достались все потоки пафосных речей злодеев. Все эти киношные, замшелые речи о необходимости зла и мести своим обидчикам. 

Валентайн поднялся со своего места и кивнул Газелль. Та легким движением отодвинула невидимую раньше панель на столе и нажала красную кнопку. Гарри и Эггзи напряглись, приготовившись в любую секунду драться.

— Я хочу сам сделать это, Чарли. Пусть знают, что они опоздали, первые партии уже ушли на поставку в Штаты. Вы уже ничего не сможете сделать, — сказал Валентайн, привычно коверкая слова, и достал пистолет из кармана огромной толстовки. — В этот раз замочи старого говнюка, Газелль, сейчас обязательно все должно пройти как по нотам. А я отомщу этому мелкому засранцу.

Он направился к Рокси. Без предисловий, словно лишние слова могли поменять его планы.

Время будто замерло, и Харт услышал стук пары десятков ног, отбивающих неровный ритм в тяжелых армейских ботинках по мраморному полу коридора. Только сейчас Харт услышал голос Мерлина, надрывающегося по внутренней связи. По крайней мере, красная кнопка не значила сброс ядерного оружия, а лишь вызов подкрепления, поэтому Гарри решил не слушать напутствия Мерлина. 

Валентайн в два шага обогнул стол, чтобы встать позади Рокси, взять ее за плечо и поставить на ноги. Все это время он смотрел на Эггзи, словно пытался телепатически передать ему мысль о том, что это месть ему за болезненную смерть Газелль, которая в это время пробежалась по столу, царапая столешницу, а затем спрыгнула с него, почти задев лицо Гарри лезвием. Но тот вовремя увернулся, мягко улыбнувшись своим мыслям о том, какие же люди самонадеянные.

Чарли с совершенно беззаботным видом подал знак оставшимся трем охранникам опустить оружие, а затем картинно щелкнул пальцами, покачивая головой, будто в такт одному ему слышимой музыке. Какая-нибудь опера, как у всех гребаных маньяков из фильмов.

— Как я понимаю, мы не договоримся, — Эггзи полез за спину, чтобы снова достать оружие. 

В ноги Чарли упали пистолеты и зажигалки Анвина, вместе с часами. Он небрежно пнул их в сторону, а затем громко хлопнул ладонью о бедро, и мир словно завертелся на бешеной скорости, как фильм, поставленный на перемотку.

Гарри перехватил Газелль под коленом, легко пригнувшись, и отшвырнул ее так, что она ударилась о стену с громким «бам!». Роксана что-то закричала, выворачиваясь из слабого захвата Валентайна, и попыталась выбить у него оружие. Чарли щелкнул пальцами, и ее откинуло на пару футов. Ровно настолько, чтобы ей не удалось выбить пистолет из рук миллиардера.

В какофонии звуков отчетливо был слышен щелчок взводимого курка. Гарри дернулся в ее сторону.

Анвин успел раньше Харта и, оттолкнув Рокси, остался в зоне поражения.

Эггзи не успел еще упасть на пол, а Гарри разглядеть, куда же попала пуля, как Харт уже забыл про всю свою конспирацию. Про то, что ему в очередной раз придется прочищать Мерлину и Роксане память. Про то, что Чарли теперь узнает кто он, и если вернется в Ад, обязательно пустит слухи о его «мягкосердечности». О его пагубном пристрастии к людям. 

Гарри забыл про все, как только кровь Эггзи разлетелась брызгами вокруг его головы, пачкая лицо и превращая случившееся в кровавый праздник. Что-то зазвенело в голове Харта, словно разбилось нечто хрупкое. Внутренний, сдерживающий его барьер упал.

Гарри не стал сдерживаться. Его окружила абсолютная тишина, и он почти слышал ту самую музыку в своей голове. Музыку расчетливых психопатов. Наверное, именно ее слышал Чарли, когда думал, что все шло так, как и должно было.

До Гарри не долетали ни комментарии Мерлина из наушника, ни отчаянный вскрик Рокси. В помещении стало темнее, и демон в облике Чарли невольно сделал шаг назад, оглядываясь. Видимо, начав понимать, что связался с кем-то, с кем связываться не стоило даже в страшном сне. С кем-то превосходящим все его возможности.

«Сраный демонический засранец», — думал Гарри, — «о такой возможности нужно было думать раньше».

Глаза Харта почернели, а затем тьма в его глазах начала наползать дымной, красноватой тенью на лицо. Еще ни разу его хваленный им же самим контроль так сильно не предавал его.

Гарри казалось, что до того момента, как появились его рога, когти и хвост, прошла вечность. На самом деле не прошло и секунды до того, как даже его когти вырвались в реальный мир. Сейчас никто бы не смог принять его за человека. Возможно, даже Эггзи бы понял, кем он был на самом деле. Понял бы и не согласился заключать контракт. И ничего бы этого не было.

Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. А затем, когда он открыл их, над его головой легкими всполохами мелькало пламя, повторяя очертание его рогов. Первым не выдержал охранник позади Валентайна, про которого все забыли, и открыл огонь. Гарри увернулся от пули, резко развернувшись. Он старался не смотреть в сторону Рокси, которая на руках держала Эггзи и что-то говорила ему. Он старался не слушать сердцебиение Анвина, становившееся все реже.

Гарри ничего не слышал. Он упивался этой тишиной, говорившей ему, что сейчас прольется чужая кровь. Он погрузился в нее, отдался этому отсутствию звуков. Она, как и тьма – отсутствие света, – придавала ему сил.

Гарри увернулся от следующей пули, пригнувшись. Чарли позорно кинулся в его сторону одновременно с так не вовремя для себя очнувшейся Газелль.

Гарри оттолкнулся от пола обеими ногами, перевернулся в воздухе и ударил ногой Чарли в лицо, с удовлетворением слушая хруст кости под собственным каблуком, чувствуя боль его человеческого тела. 

Лезвие правой ноги Газелль мелькнуло в опасной близости от шеи Гарри, но он не придал этому значения. Гарри приземлился, пригнулся, уворачиваясь от очередной бессмысленной пули тупорылых охранников.

Он развернулся к Валентайну спиной как раз в тот момент, чтобы схватить одной рукой Газелль, прыгнувшую на него, прямо за лезвие в ее протезе, а хвостом обвить шею Валентайна.

Взмахом руки, не желая в этот момент прикасаться к Чарли, отбросил того к стене. Шея Валентайна хрустнула под хвостом, и он упал на пол. Голова его была повернута под неестественным углом, и это было слишком гуманно и быстро, но у Гарри не было в запасе много времени. 

Казалось, что Газелль кричала. Рот ее точно был открыт. Гарри полоснул когтями свободной руки по ее шее, а затем отбросил к дальней стене, сбивая ее телом стреляющего в него охранника.

Харт облизнул окровавленную ладонь, поморщился и не спеша подошел к Чарли, прижатому невидимой силой к стене. Тот смотрел на него черными глазами. И Гарри с усмешкой видел, как тот боится, дергаясь из стороны в сторону.

— Контракты, в которых человек просит у тебя возможность убить почти все человечество, нужно обговаривать. В первую очередь со своими собратьями, — Харт со скучающим видом начал чертить на лбу Чарли древний символ кровью Газелль. — И никогда не следуют на такие контракты брать человеческое тело. Иначе тебя могут в нем запереть и убить. А после смерти демоны, как говорят, попадают в место еще худшее, чем Ад. И оттуда нет выхода, потому что даже Господь его не придумал.

Гарри обернулся посмотреть на Рокси, которая продолжала держать голову Эггзи на своих коленях, портя дорогой костюм кровью. Она поджала побелевшие губы и решительно, слишком резко кивнула, не обращая внимания на то, как словно дымом вверх уходила чернота из глаз Харта.

Харт повернулся к Чарли, который на самом деле и не был Чарли. И улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри полыхает ярость. Привычная, почти родная. А не то чувство, которое поселилось внутри него, стоило только Валентайну нажать на спусковой крючок.

Он медленно положил руку на грудь Чарли, вдохнул сильнее, наслаждаясь этим моментом, запоминая его. Вырвал сердце этому подонку и бросил его на пол. Газелль и Валентайна он планировал найти в Аду позже. Эта вечность запомнится им навсегда.

Тяжелые двери открылись, впуская с десяток вооруженных людей, упакованных не хуже спецназа. Мир снова обрел звуки. Тишина разбивалась топотом ног, чужим дыханием, паническим сердцебиением Ланселота, криками Мерлина по внутренней связи. Тишина разбивалась кучей ненужных, отвратительных звуков. Но не тех, которые были ему нужны.

Гарри раскинул окровавленные руки, показывая, что он безоружен, и тихо засмеялся. Еще один Анвин, которого он упустил.


	6. Chapter 6

*

Это была выжженная земля. Так, пожалуй, назвали бы люди это место, если бы смогли узреть его еще при жизни. 

Пепел падал с красного небосвода белыми хлопьями. Воняло серой, помоями и чем-то таким, чему человек описание дать не в силах. Земля была усеяна серым снегом, мелкими костями, и копошащимися в ней жуками и червями. Все это под ногами хрустело и хлюпало. 

От горизонта до горизонта – одна и та же картина. И клетки, полные отчаявшихся душ, сгорающих не в огне, а в вечном отчаянии. Люди, оставленные на съедение собственным мыслям и навечно зацикленные на худших воспоминаниях своей жизни. Здесь все было перемешано, разные эпохи, нравы и внешний вид: грязные наряды времен Медичи соседствовали с тогами Римской империи и нацистской формой Второй мировой войны.

Никаких потоков воздуха в безжизненном пространстве. Тысячелетняя затхлость. И тишина, постоянно разрываемая стонами, сумасшедшим шепотом и отчаянными криками. Кто-то медленно качался из стороны в сторону в углу своей клетки, кто-то метался по ней, со всей силы ударяясь о прутья. Все были равны: от императоров до бездомных наркоманов. Место, из которого, по слухам, было не выбраться. А уж найти нужную душу или демона в этом балагане было почти невозможно. 

На деле, иногда, раз в пару десятилетий кто-то выбирался из клетки, чтобы найти главного и заключить сделку. Мало кто знал, что место в Аду надо было отрабатывать. И если душа смогла бы отработать аренду своей клетки, у нее была призрачная возможность того, что она когда-нибудь выбралась бы из Преисподней. А если не смогла бы, то у нее всегда был шанс стать низшим демоном. В Аду перенаселение, чертова нехватка пустых клеток и территории под них – новые демоны были необходимы.

Все это привело к тому, что уже никто и не помнил, что Ад – место не только заблудших, но и место свергнутых языческих богов и падших ангелов, которые с приходом единого Бога опустились на дно. 

*

Гарри стоял на балконе и смотрел вниз. Пальцы приятно холодил бокал с виски. Кубики льда стучали о стеклянные стенки, напоминая о том, что время не застыло. Харт ждал, сам не зная чего.

Он пару часов как вернулся из Ада. Ни с чем. Он был всецело уверен, что душа Эггзи попала в преисподнюю. Туда, где ей и полагалось быть согласно контракту, оговаривающему условия сделки в случае его преждевременной смерти. Несмотря на это, души Эггзи там не было. 

Гарри сделал глоток. Из открытой двери за его спиной слышались тихий скулеж и запись одного из лучших творений Камиля Сен-Санса в исполнении скрипки и пианино. Возможно, классическая музыка была одним из лучших изобретений человечества после темного пива. 

— Заткнись, — крикнул Гарри, и скулеж прекратился. 

Харт выдохнул, сделал еще один глоток, допивая виски из стакана. Посмотрел вниз, на пустующий кэб, сложно ожидая, что из него кто-то выйдет. Не кто-то, — поправил он себя.

— Прости, Джей Би, — Гарри вошел в кабинет и перехватил бутылку с виски, оставив стакан на столе. — Я понимаю, ты расстроен, что Эггзи не забрал тебя у меня. 

Джей Би поднял морду с лап и посмотрел на него, будто понимал, что говорил Харт. Гарри присел за стол и ладонями провел по холодной столешнице, словно пытался пригладить свои разлетающиеся мысли. 

Он сидел так достаточно долго, прижав ладони к поверхности стола. Он вспоминал, как обшаривал каждый уголок преисподней. Что на Земле среди людей отмеряло лишь жалкий час, в Аду стоило десятка лет. 

Он бродил по этим воняющим серой пустошам десяток лет, но душа Эггзи пропала. А контракт был аннулирован. Просто сгорел среди остальных. Без объяснения причин. Скорее всего, все дело было в том, что Гэри пожертвовал собой ради Рокси. Не задумываясь ни о чем. Ангелочки сверху любили вспоминать про всепрощение, когда им не следовало бы. Всегда не вовремя. Среди тысяч договоров внезапно проявить милосердие Божье. 

Гарри обхватил пустой стакан и сжал его в пальцах с такой силой, что послышался треск. А затем, размахнувшись, запустил стакан в стену. Тот разлетелся на десяток блестящих осколков. Харт отстранено наблюдал за тем, как осколки падают на пол. Словно пыль, оседающая взвесью в воздухе. Так же раздражающе медленно, что Гарри малодушно хотелось разбить, уничтожить что-нибудь еще. 

Джей Би взвился на своем кресле, а затем, спрыгнув на пол, с опаской обнюхал разбитый стакан. Гавкнул будто осуждающе. Гарри, не смотря на него, щелкнул пальцами и осколки исчезли. Джей Би фыркнул и выбежал из кабинета, словно опасаясь, что в него прилетит что-то еще. 

Харт с напускной скукой посмотрел на ноутбук, за которым когда-то наблюдал за тем, как проходит жизнь Эггзи. Лениво отключил его от питания, встал со стула и уже замахнулся, чтобы бросить его в стену, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Противный, громкий, резкий. Крайне раздражающий.

Который мог значить что угодно. Неожиданно оказавшегося заботливым Мерлина, с промытыми мозгами и стертыми воспоминаниями, вдруг решившего, что Гарри ушел в запой. Или работника социальной службы, пожелавшего начать день с того, чтобы обсудить с достопочтенными лондонцами возможности пенсионных вкладов. 

Гарри направился открывать дверь. Кто бы ни был за ней. После второй бутылки виски даже Харт был достаточно пьян, чтобы сразу не определить, кто к нему пожаловал, и внутренне настроиться устроить бунт, если Мерлин снова решил взять ситуацию под контроль. Мерлин, который стараниями самого Гарри, не помнил ни Эггзи, ни всех этих историй с Валентайном. Харт подхватил новую бутылку виски и, открыв ее на ходу, направился к входной двери.

Он сам не знал, зачем остался в Кингсман. Зачем вообще снова остался среди людей. Похоже, десятка лет в аду ему хватило, чтобы тот вновь опротивел. Тем более, что-то внутри постоянно напоминало Гарри о том, что такие как он никогда не сдаются. И глупо было бы бросить поиски души Эггзи. В конце концов, пока его тело не кремировали, тот мог по прежнему болтаться в мире живых призраком. 

Наверное, Эггзи был прав, когда называл его сентиментальным старикашкой. 

Эта надежда была глупой. И неожиданно проснувшаяся в Гарри человечность была глупой, как сами люди. Стоило ему только задуматься о чем-то светлом, о чем-то, имеющим какие-либо перспективы, и даже все бескрайние владения в Аду вмиг потеряли свою ценность. Он глотнул прямо с горла бутылки, открывая дверь. Только многовековая выдержка и умение держать лицо в любой ситуации – при встрече с ангелом Господним или с самим Сатаной – позволили ему не поперхнуться выпитым.

— Эггзи? — наконец проглотив обжигающее и дорогостоящее пойло, спросил Гарри, убирая бутылку от лица. 

Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Целый и живой. Все такой же засранец с гонором. Выглядящий, как Эггзи. Пахнувший, как он. Улыбающийся, как он. Слишком Эггзи для того, кто умер и внезапно воскрес.

— Я, — Анвин, или то, что выглядело и ощущалось, как он, вдруг перестал улыбаться. — Так и будем стоять в дверях? Не боишься того, что могут подумать соседи.

Гарри выдохнул, поудобнее перехватил бутылку, зажав горлышко между двух пальцев, и отступил от двери, чтобы не дожидаясь Эггзи направиться в кабинет. Харт все еще ощущал внутри себя гадкое чувство неправильности происходящего, отторжение пришедшего в его дом Гэри. А чутье Гарри никогда не подводило. В конце концов, он не первый век (даже тысячелетие) наблюдает за ходом истории. Не только людей и тех, в кого они сейчас не верили.

Он медленно вернулся в кабинет. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, напоминая ему о том, что он все же материален в этом мире. И что даже его материальность в данный момент была его сознательным выбором. 

Эггзи прикрыл дверь и тенью проследовал за Гарри. Почти шаг в шаг, стараясь ступать неслышно. Будто боялся, что лишний шум может заставить выкинуть его из дома. Он разглядывал прямую спину Харта, затянутую по традиции в багровый халат. То ли у Гарри был всего один халат, о котором тот заботился, как о случайно найденном священном правдивом евангелии от Иисуса. То ли у него был целый ящик совершенно одинаковых бордовых, в чем-то сутенерских, по мнению Эггзи, халатов. Анвин ставил на последнее, зная консервативность этого блюстителя манер.

Гарри молча поставил бутылку на стол, попутно размышляя, зачем пришел в кабинет. Возможно, чтобы выключить ставшую неуместной музыку. Она только нагнетала повисшую между ним и Эггзи паузу. Хотя, казалось Анвина и вовсе не волновало происходящее вокруг. Но Гарри не обманывался, зная, что тот хочет ему рассказать.

Харт понял это, как только открыл дверь. Он почувствовал это всей своей сущностью. И точно так же, как верил в свою правоту, яро отрицал в своей голове пришедшие на ум догадки.

— Иди в спальню и раздевайся, — тихо сказал Гарри, одернув свой халат «большого папика», как любил про себя называть его Гэри. 

Эггзи, до этого разглядывающий первые полосы газет на стенах, замер и медленно повернул голову в сторону Гарри. Он облизнул губы и прищурился, пытаясь скрыть удивление. 

— Чего? Вот так сразу? — Эггзи не выдержал и округлил глаза, приподняв брови. — Никаких тебе «Эггзи, как ты выжил?». «Где ты был?». «Я переживал, Гэри». Хоть что-то.

Гарри поджал губы, сведя из в одну неровную линию и посмотрел на Гэри «тем самым взглядом», который, по идее, должен был намекать Анвину, что тот вышел за рамки дозволенного, да и вообще приличий. Похоже, Эггзи было абсолютно плевать на эти взгляды. Что, в принципе, было не странно для человека, прошедшего смерть и пару кругов Ада. 

Повисшую тишину между ними разбил Джей Би, цокающий по паркету когтями, которые не мешало бы уже и подстричь. Мопс с опаской обнюхал кроссовок Эггзи, пожевал декоративные крылья, а затем под внимательные взгляды присутствующих плюхнулся на задницу в паре футов от хозяина, недоверчиво смотря на него. 

— Джей Би, будь добр, уйди, — как-то с опаской сказал Гэри. 

Гарри удивленно приподнял брови. Еще больше он удивился, когда Джей Би громко фыркнул (Харт мог бы поспорить, что этот фырк звучал оскорбленно) и убежал куда-то на балкон. 

Они еще некоторое время смотрели друг на друга в тишине. Гарри был недоволен тем, что Гэри все еще находился в кабинете и был одет. Эггзи же искренне не понимал, почему Харт не хотет ничего спрашивать. 

Харт, хотя и был демоном (и, во многом, тем еще говнюком), полнейшим бесчувственным мудилой в глазах Гэри не был. 

А потом на Эггзи неожиданно снизошло озарение. Как часто бывало с ним в особо стрессовых ситуациях. Правильная, чертовски логичная мысль вспыхнула в мозгу, словно образовалась новая звезда где-то на бескрайних просторах космоса. 

Эггзи с усмешкой стянул с себя новую куртку и бросил ее на рабочий стол Гарри. Похоже, он снес дорогостоящую поставку вместе с ручкой от какой-нибудь псевдопафосной фирмы вроде «Паркер». Бутылка с виски чудом удержалась, съехав к краю стола.

«Связь, как же», — думал Эггзи, расстегивая пуговицы на воротнике своей футболки-поло. 

Он зашел в спальню и глубоко вдохнул, размышляя о системе ценностей у демонов. Хотя, пожалуй, никакой системы у них и не было, и это был очередной миф, придуманный ими самими. Стереотипы – от них никто не застрахован. 

Что Эггзи теперь знал точно: верной интерпретацией собственных эмоций и чувств демоны не отличались. Просто потому, что не думали о том, что они у них есть. А если и думали, то всячески пытались отрицать это.

Эггзи быстро стянул с себя футболку и закинул ее куда-то под кровать, с заботой снял любимые кроссовки, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, и аккуратно отодвинул их к зеркалу. 

Когда он снимал штаны, в комнату вошел Гарри. Он был в одной футболке и мятых домашних штанах. Халата на нем не было. Видимо, тот присоединился к куртке, и они теперь вместе коротали время на рабочем столе Харта.

Гарри с интересом наблюдал, как Эггзи высвобождается из штанов и стягивает с себя свои пижонские черные боксеры. Те повисли на его щиколотке, и Гэри нелепо дрыгал ногой, чтобы скинуть их окончательно. 

Харт прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать внутри то, что так усердно из него вырывалось. Что это было конкретно, он не мог точно сказать. Но оно рвалось вместе с хвостом, рогами и желанием забраться к Эггзи под кожу и все там отравить. Чтобы никому даже не пришло в голову на него покуситься. Проще и разумнее для них обоих было бы попытать счастья с новым контрактом, но Гарри был уверен, что во второй раз этот фокус точно не пройдет. Харт ощущал себя водородной бомбой за секунду до взрыва.

Он быстро избавился от одежды, побрезговав силами. Просто стащил с себя рваными жестами, недостойными взрослого мужчины, давящие на кожу вещи и откинул на стул возле стены, чтобы размашистым шагом пройти к тумбочке. 

Эггзи стащил покрывало, небрежно скинув его на пол, и уселся на край кровати, широко расставив ноги и абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы. Он часто дышал, наблюдая за Гарри, копающимся в верхнем ящике. 

Эггзи пристально рассматривал ноги Харта, про себя отмечая, что все-таки представления демона о себе самом были весьма и весьма ничего.

Гарри слушал его дыхание и искал презервативы и смазку. Те прыгали в его руках и несколько раз подряд падали на дно ящика. Еще немного и он готов был испепелить эту тумбочку к чертям собачьим. 

Эггзи сидел тихо, словно обдумывая что-то. Харт чувствовал это спиной, как если бы он видел лицо Анвина в этот момент. В один миг сознание Гарри очистилось, не к месту и времени открыв ему простую мысль о том, что Эггзи все еще на Земле и все еще с ним. Кем бы он ни был. Эггзи не подхватил подмышку свою семью вкупе с потраченными принципами, и не рванул куда-нибудь в Лаос к приветливому спокойному населению постигать дзен.

Харт уже знал насколько в действительности он попал. Но теперь его уязвленное самолюбие радовалось, позволяя расслабиться: он попал не один. 

Он выдохнул, наконец достал презервативы и смазку из тумбочки, как раз в то время Эггзи перехватил его хвост рукой, намотав его конец на кулак и потянув на себя. Так, что Гарри едва удержался на ногах, чтобы не упасть на Эггзи. 

Тот был сильным гаденышем, ничего не понимающем в уважении к старшим. Да и вообще в уважении. Эггзи всегда действовал напролом. Но Гарри не стал напоминать об этом, отмечая, что часть вины лежала и на нем. Он сам не проконтролировал свою форму, поэтому появление у себя хвоста заметил лишь в тот момент, когда его поймал Эггзи. 

И это прикосновение обожгло его. Пальцы едва прикасались к основанию хвоста, поглаживая кожу вокруг. Гарри тихо выдохнул. 

Эггзи, почувствовав, что за вольности никто не собирался отгрызать ему руку, притянул Гарри ближе к себе, обхватив его за живот и уткнувшись лицом куда-то ему в спину. Его часто вздымающаяся грудь касалась ягодиц Гарри, а сухие губы ненавязчиво прикасались к ребрам. Эггзи потерся подбородком о его поясницу.

— Когда мы с тобой впервые трахнулись, — вдруг начал Эггзи, откидываясь на кровать и утягивая Харта за собой, — я думал, что ты Асмодей. 

Гарри улегся рядом с Эггзи, спрятав презерватив и смазку под подушку и поглаживая его живот, мягко задевая головку члена и пачкая пальцы выступившей на ней смазкой. Взгляд Гэри моментально расфокусировался, и он шально улыбнулся. Так легко и непринужденно, будто не он нес оскорбительный бред.

— Асмодей, как я прочитал в «Молоте ведьм», является князем инкубата и суккубата, — Эггзи засмеялся, смотря на сведенные брови Гарри. — Извини? Но было похоже.

— Ты идиот, — заключил Гарри, обводя большим пальцем сосок Эггзи, из-за чего тот несдержанно выругался и подкинул бедра.

— А ты круче, чем Асмодей, как я узнал, — Анвин прикрыл глаза и слепо притянул к себе Гарри для поцелуя, хотя тот, вроде бы, никогда не любил эти чертовы нелепые обмены физиологическими жидкостями.

Гарри почувствовал, что горит, будто пламя могло охватывать и его. Он дернул Эггзи на себя, переворачивая обоих. Гэри хмыкнул и лишь удобнее устроился на бедрах Харта. Он громко выдохнул, откидывая голову назад и упираясь ладонями в грудь Гарри, большими пальцами задевая соски. 

Эггзи помнил, что они о чем-то только что говорили. Но вот о чем именно — вспомнить не мог. Да и, пожалуй, слова значения уже не имели. Он толкнулся бедрами вперед и его член проехался по члену Гарри. Анвин задницей чувствовал горячие бедра Гарри. Хвост Харта бездумно скользил между его ягодиц.

— Покажи мне их, — Гарри резко приподнялся, от чего их члены плотно прижались друг к другу, и потянул одной рукой за шею Эггзи на себя. — Просто покажи.

— А будут последствия? — Гэри часто дышал, смотря прямо в глаза Гарри и говоря в его приоткрытый рот.

— В любом случае будут, — Харт влажно облизнулся. 

— Ладно, — Эггзи прижался к его губам своими и снова повел бедрами, так что дыхание обоих сбилось.

Когда он отстранился, за его спиной появились два крыла. Огромные, каждое не меньше четырех футов в длину. Они напоминали золотистые крылья сказочного лебедя. Гарри и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел такую поистине благодатную красоту. Он даже не был уверен, что мог прикоснуться к ним, не рискуя спалить кожу.

Эггзи улыбнулся, польщенный тем, как Гарри задержал дыхание, смотря на него. Что-то совсем мальчишеское заставляло Анвина ликовать. Весь его вид словно кричал: «Да, теперь ты смотришь на меня так же, как я всегда смотрел на тебя». 

Гэри наклонился вперед и лизнул щеку Гарри. Пока неуверенно, внезапно вспомнив, что в их отношениях всегда были границы, которые не стоило переходить. Чтобы эти самые «отношения» не кончились раньше, чем они успели бы начаться. 

Он засунул руку под подушку и достал оттуда смазку. Немного подумал, прикусив губу, и оставил презерватив не тронутым. Гарри тяжело дышал ему в ухо, придерживая за бедра и поглаживая кончиком хвоста тонкую кожу между его разведенных ягодиц.

Гарри отстранено думал, не вызовут ли они какой-нибудь природный катаклизм своим неугодным поведением, продолжая впиваться пальцами в бедра Эггзи. Тот с нахальной улыбкой уперся одной рукой в грудь Гарри, приподнял бедра и, отпихнув назойливый хвост, начал растягивать себя. 

Его хватило на минуту, может чуть больше, пока он не повалился на грудь Гарри, что-то со смехом бурча себе под нос. Харт не понимал ни слова, но безотчетно улыбнулся на этот тихий смех. Крылья за спиной Эггзи трепетали, как будто он пытался улететь. Гарри так и не решился прикоснуться к ним. 

К отражению того, кем оказался Эггзи. По сути, но не по поведению, однозначно. И несмотря на его порывистый нрав и сделанные когда-то глупости. Гарри ухмыльнулся еще шире, подхватив Гэри ладонями под задницу и проталкивая свой хвост внутрь. 

Харт краем глаза наблюдал за выражением лица Эггзи. Тот смотрел на него с неприкрытым озорством. Будто все шло именно так, как планировал этот паршивец. Гарри сильнее протолкнул хвост, задевая стрелкой внутри Эггзи простату, и тот выгнулся, беззвучно приоткрыв рот. Крылья за спиной Анвина дернулись, и на лицо Гарри упало мелкое, желтое пуховое перо.

Эггзи испуганно округлил глаза, сдув с лица Харта перышко, про себя обозвав себя же облезающей курицей. Он приподнялся, поерзал немного, заставляя Гарри едва слышно нелестно помянуть святых угодников.

Аккуратно потянул за хвост, прикусив губу, а затем, когда хвост обвился вокруг его руки, пачкая запястья смазкой, он перехватил член Гарри у основания и направил его в себя. 

Гарри старался держать себя в руках и не подаваться бедрами вверх. Он смотрел на лицо Эггзи, наблюдал за изломом его выразительных бровей, которые отчетливо давали понять, когда их владельцу было больно, а когда ощущения становились терпимыми. 

Ягодицы Эггзи звонко шлепнулись о бедра Гарри, когда он опустился на член до основания. Эггзи смотрел на Харта, приоткрыв рот и будто считал про себя, чтобы отвлечься. Оба замерли.

Выждав немного, Эггзи подался вперед, заводя одну руку назад и потянув Гарри за хвост. Анвин бездумно целовал его, широко открыв рот и горячо дыша. Когда он отстранился, Гарри потянуло за ним. Невидимой силой. Но чья она была: его собственная или расшалившегося Эггзи? Было непонятно, а скоро и вовсе стало наплевать. 

Эггзи перехватил его за шею, чтобы было удобнее удерживать равновесие. Они снова замерли, сидя друг напротив друга, смотря друг другу в глаза. Гарри сдался и завел руки за спину Эггзи, погладил его между лопаток, а затем пальцами впился в крылья. Он ждал того, что небеса разверзнутся, а врата Ада откроются, выпуская в мир несметное количество демонов. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что Гэри громко застонает. От этого стона его будто ошпарило кипятком. 

Перья в руках были прохладные на ощупь и гладкие, словно сотканные из лучшего китайского шелка. Гарри зарылся пальцами глубже, приподнимая самые длинные перья в крыле, удивленно чувствуя покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. И это было странно. Эггзи чертыхнулся, согнувшись уткнулся Гарри лбом в изгиб шеи, а сам начал плавно приподниматься и опускаться на его члене. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза от раздирающих его ощущений. Все это было слишком. Нужно было прекратить сейчас же. Встать, скинуть с себя Эггзи, и уйти. 

Но он не мог, он вцепился в перья еще сильнее, грозясь вырвать пучок самых золотых из них, и потянул. Эггзи оставил засос на его шее в отместку и впился в нее ногтями. Он двигался непозволительно медленно, но Гарри не мог заставить себя поменять их положение.

Он слизал каплю пота с гладкого плеча Эггзи, и пальцами прощупывал кости крыльев. О мертвая преисподняя, он гладил ангельские крылья, а глупый ангел стонал от удовольствия, совершенно не ведая, что они творят. Пачкая свои новоприобретенные крылья.

Тот задвигался быстрее, агрессивнее, будто услышал его мысли. Не поднимая головы, по-прежнему утыкаясь лбом в изгиб шеи Харта, он быстро приподнимался и опускался на члене Гарри, сжимаясь на особо удачных толчках. Его собственный член пачкал смазкой живот Гарри. 

Харт будто только в этот момент, когда его живот стал чересчур влажным, вспомнил про свой хвост. Ниже им все равно падать было уже некуда. Он обвил кольцами член Эггзи, стрелкой оглаживая головку.

Тот поднял голову, подмигнул Гарри, и пока тот не успел ничего сказать уперся обеими руками в плечи Харта. Он двигался резко, закрыв глаза и почти хрипя от удовольствия. 

Его крылья, как у напуганной птицы, размахнулись в разные стороны. Возможно, на волне смывающего остатки разума удовольствия Гарри показалось, но на мгновение он видел, как они светились.

Гарри, забыв о своих опасениях, вцепился в эти крылья обеими руками и жестко потянул за перья вниз. Эггзи неожиданно кончил, откинувшись назад и забрызгивая их животы и хвост спермой. Крылья рванулись куда-то вверх в напряженном изломе, а потом хлопнув задели лицо Гарри, мазнув краями перьев его губы. 

Харт притянул Эггзи ближе к себе, лишь еще жалких пару раз вскинув бедра наверх, осквернил вернувшегося с небес.

Вот теперь полоумные праведники обоснованно могут кричать на улицах, что конец света уже близок, — мелькнула шальная мысль в пустой голове Харта, прежде чем он повалился под весом Эггзи на кровать.

Секундой позже он понял, что крылья за его спиной исчезли. Гарри, с сожалением, подумал о том, что хотел бы еще раз почувствовать ощущение мягких перьев на своих губах. 

*

Гарри смотрел на Эггзи, который сидел на высоком стуле и качал босой ступней в такт одному ему слышимой мелодии. И судя по всему, мелодия в его голове была хороша. Он щурился от дневного света и будто плыл на волне своих мыслей. Анвин, заставивший Гарри вернуть часть воспоминаний агентам Кинсман, только что поговорил с Рокси по телефону, смеясь над какими-то только им обоим понятными шутками. Рядом сновал Джей Би, пытаясь понять, есть ли на кухонном столе что-то заслуживающее его внимания. 

Все шло так, будто мир не перевернулся, поменяв полюса и изменив привычным ценностям. И как бы ни сложно это было признавать, прошло уже не одно тысячелетие с тех пор, как Гарри менял свою точку зрения относительно чего-либо. Это было так давно. А ведь Харт привык считать, что он достаточно умен, чтобы подстраиваться под сложившуюся ситуации и иметь пластичные взгляды на жизнь. 

— Так ты расскажешь, что произошло? — наконец подал голос Гарри. 

Эггзи вынырнул из своих мыслей и удивленно вскинул брови.

— То есть теперь тебе интересно, как так получилось? — Эггзи хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

Гарри резко выдохнул, подаваясь вперед. Глаза его почернели. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что Гэри не потерял крылья из-за произошедшего. Перспектива этого неожиданно злила его. Где-то в глубине души он еще помнил, что такое ангельские крылья.

—Я думал, ты теперь в курсе, кто я, — Харт внимательно посмотрел в лицо Эггзи, но тот, похоже, вместе с крыльями разжился еще большим нахальством. 

Гарри отвернулся и начал рассматривать чашку в своих руках с блеклым цветочным узором на покатых боках. Он даже не помнил, откуда в его доме взялся этот бабушкин сервиз.

— О, да. Теперь, да. Муж грешных душ, покинувших своего истинного жениха — Христа, — Эггзи неуважительно фыркнул. — А люди горазды придумывать отличные описания. Первый из павших, последовавший за Люцифером. Кто-то даже тебя считает самим Сатаной. И меня до сих пор удивляет то, что ты оказался в мире людей. 

Гарри вдруг расслабился, откинулся на спинку стула и поставил чашку на стол, чтобы окончательно не расплескать чай. Джей Би, по-видимому, решив, что на кухне двух секретных агентов, к людям уже не относящимся, еды, как таковой, не водится, и потрусил в сторону выхода. Наверное, решил улечься в кресло для посетителей в кабинете, которое облюбовал за последние пару дней. Пес был не менее нахальным, чем его хозяин.

— И как тебя умудрились засадить на несколько веков в тюрьму какие-то люди? — Эггзи посмотрел на него с любопытством.

Харт поджал губы. Тактичности в Анвине как не было, так и не прибавилось. Что с крыльями, что без – тот был невоспитанным пацаном из гетто. Почему-то Гарри это только радовало. Он устало махнул рукой в сторону Эггзи, словно отгонял особо приставучую муху.

— Ты разговариваешь, как пастор из ящика, — Эггзи усмехнулся. — Странно слышать такое от демона.

— Люди куда более могущественны, чем ты думаешь, Эггзи, — Гарри выпрямил спину. — Не стоит недооценивать человечество. Их вера, порой слепая и безжалостная, может любого засадить в банку и завернуть крышку. Когда-нибудь и Он окажется там: закрытым и забытым. Слишком много свободы веры и выбора дал им Всеобщий Отец. 

 

Гарри пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось напоминать, что и он когда-то был ангелом, сделавшим выбор не в пользу небес. 

Жалел ли он об этом когда-нибудь? Возможно. Но все эти внутренние метания кончились еще во времена Соломона. Каким бы ни был его выбор, он был его, и Гарри принял себя тем, кто он есть.

— Ты так и не рассказал, как ты стал... — Гарри сделал неопределенный жест рукой, будто ему больно было произносить это вслух, — таким. Почему ты пришел ко мне?

Эггзи неожиданно сдулся, ссутулившись на стуле и с преувеличенным интересом стал рассматривать кухонные шкафчики, будто в их створках было действительно что-то интересное. Что-то, стоящее внимания куда больше, чем Харт.

— Это дебильная история, — наконец сказал Эггзи, не поворачивая головы. — Такая глупая, что рассказывать ее не имеет смысла. И ты правда думал, что я могу не прийти?

— Это было бы логичным, — Харт кивнул. — Прийти ко мне, значит стать проклятым.

— Я не стал проклятым, — Гэри резко повернулся и скривил рот; уголки губ ползли все ниже и ниже. — Крылья при мне. Мои убеждения не поменялись, моя вера тоже при мне, как и чувства. Тебе ли не знать, что должно измениться, чтобы стать таким как ты. 

— Даже если так. Наше общение не может продолжаться и дальше, — сказал Гарри.

Эггзи поморщился, словно услышал что-то отвратительное. Он медленно поднялся со стула, не сводя взгляда с Гарри, а затем встал рядом с ним, задевая его бедро ногой и оперевшись поясницей на край стола. 

— Ты безнадежно устарел, — Эггзи положил руку на его плечо. — Времена, когда все воспринималось однозначно, прошли. Ангелы, демоны. Добро, зло. Если прислушаться к тебе, все поменялось вместе с верой людей. Единственное, что имеет значение – это равновесие. Пока ты и я его не нарушаем и между нами нечто большее, чем контракт – все тип-топ.

— Нечто большее? — Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Гэри.

Тот почесал шею, отводя взгляд и растягивая ворот старой футболки Гарри.

— Так вот, ты не поверишь, как я выбрался, — Эггзи перестал тереть шею, подмигнул Харту, уходя от неловкого разговора. — Вначале я торчал в клетке, покрытой слизью, копотью и каким-то дерьмом. Я почти начал сходить с ума от завываний парня из соседней клетки. Какой-то чокнутый скинхэд по кличке Урих. Американец вроде. Неважно. Потом пришло монстрилище, боже, я не знаю, кто или что. Я описать-то это не смогу. Так вот, эта хрень была очуметь какая страшная. Я думал, оно кожу с меня живьем сдерет. Это нечто выволокло меня из клетки, а потом я отрубился. Очнулся на нашей старой квартире, на диване, а в кресле сидел отец. 

Гарри заинтересованно следил за мимикой Эггзи. Впервые за свою крайне долгую жизнь он слушал рассказы о том, как люди видели Рай. Он пал с небес раньше, чем там появились души людей. Да и так он уже ничего не помнил о небесах.

— Я долгое время не задумывался о том, что происходит, — Гэри посмотрел на Гарри с какой-то печалью в глазах. — Просто дрейфовал в этой реальности. Забыл, что умер. Пока к нам не пришел мужик в костюме. На Мерлина чем-то похож. Не лысый только. Сказал, что за все, что я сделал для людей, Господь дарует мне крылья.

— И ты? — спросил Харт, хотя ответ уже был очевиден.

Эггзи согласился принять крылья. 

— А я не поверил, — просто ответил Эггзи. — Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы поверил? Я даже не понимал, что я в Раю, пока этот не пришел. Он начал мне занудно заливать о всех обязанностях пернатых. Что-то там о добре и зле. О том, что я смогу следить за мамой и сестрой. Защищать людей.

Гэри покачал головой и уставился на что-то вперед себя. Он недовольно провел языком по зубам, не открывая рта, словно слова отдавали горечью и ему хотелось поскорее избавиться от них.

— Папа сказал, что это большая честь, — продолжил он. — А я не знал, что и думать. А потом появился Джей Би. 

Гарри нахмурился, борясь с желанием переспросить у Эггзи, что за хрень он несет.

— Вот, и я подумал: «Что за хрень?». А потом Джей Би заговорил, — Эггзи развел руками. — Я решил, что я лежу в реанимации под наркотой. С того самого момента, как Дин приложил меня головой о холодильник. Я в коме, или типа того. Понимаешь? Демоны, симки-убийцы, сексуальные ниндзя с протезами-лезвиями вместо ног, соусы Апокалипсиса, ниггеры-миллиардеры, жрущие фаст-фуд. И тут, блять, ко всему прочему, Бог в собаке. И эта собака говорит, что дарует мне крылья, а что с ними делать, решать уже мне. И это замогильным голосом Брюса Уэйна. А потом меня выкидывает в сад, полный пчелок и других ангелов, которые не разговаривают на английском. Я мотался по нему года три, пока часы не встали, и я не нашел выход из садов. И еще лет семь, пока искал выход вообще с Небес. 

Гарри рассмеялся, откинувшись на стуле. Он не мог перестать. Хотя смех его и был тихим, совсем не истеричным и уж точно не демоническим, он не мог остановиться. Он продолжал, подтянув Эггзи поближе и уткнувшись лицом в его живот.

Тот вскинул руки.

— Какого черта ты смеешься? Это не смешно. Абсолютно. Хорошо, что там время идет по-другому. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, — Гэри наклонился к Гарри и оперся локтем о его плечо, фиксируя их обоих в странной позе. — Зато я успел узнать, что ангелы не настолько белые и пушистые, как я считал. Даже успел поцапаться с одним. Выучить пару ругательств на их наречии. Звучит ужаснее, чем валлийский, клянусь тебе. Немного научился использовать свои силы. А еще видел, что у архангелов по шесть крыльев, и нечаянно зарулил в персональный Рай Элвиса. Уж не знаю, как он оказался на Небесах с такими-то лучшими воспоминаниями.

— Я смеюсь, потому что это смешно, — сказал Харт, вычленив из бесконечного потока нытья Эггзи важное для себя. — В конце концов, Он придумал и чувство юмора тоже. 

Гарри наконец прекратил смеяться, взяв себя в руки, и отодвинулся от Гэри. Тот смотрел на него с опаской, чувствуя, как Харт напрягся.

— Я нашел Валентайна и Газелль в Аду, — Гарри посмотрел в глаза Эггзи.

— И что ты сделал?

— Отдал их Велиалу. Если бы я мог, я бы отправил их в клетку к Люциферу, чтобы он там развлекался, — Харт усмехнулся. — Могу поспорить, ему там скучно. 

Эггзи кивнул, словно был согласен с решением Гарри. Он помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу. 

— И что мы будем делать? — Эггзи отошел от стола и подошел к чайнику. — Ну, со всем этим? Мы могли бы попробовать пожить среди людей. Я слышал, такое возможно. Как в фильме про Джона Константина. Смотрел? Не говори, что не смотрел. Нейтральная территория. Свой блэкджек…

Он оборвался на середине фразы, потому что в кармане его штанов завибрировал телефон. Хотя он не брал с собой мобильный. Да и штаны были не его, а Гарри, который позволил ему переодеться в свою домашнюю одежду.

Эггзи удивленно открыл сообщение и еще минуту просто смотрел на экран. Гарри, не выдержав затянувшейся паузы, забрал телефон у него из рук. Харт так же с минуту молча смотрел на экран смартфона.

— Это даже не смешно, — Эггзи выдохнул. — Просто нисколько не смешно. Бог пишет смс-сообщения и подписывается «Папа Иисуса»? Господи, почему всегда я?

Телефон снова завибрировал.

— Я думаю, ты его новый любимчик, — Гарри аккуратно положил телефон на стол, не рискуя открывать следующее сообщение. — Может, он хочет написать Новейший завет. А ты уже дважды спас мир. 

— Там смайлики, — несчастно выдохнул Эггзи. — Зато он дал нам добро на создание «нейтральной территории». Теперь официально. Поверить не могу в эту хрень.

— Ты повторяешься, — Харт усмехнулся, наблюдая за метаниями Эггзи по кухне. — Хотя, Гэри, я с тобой согласен. Новейший завет получился бы знатной хренью. Похуже двух предыдущих. 

*

— Куда ты направился, как только оказался на Земле? — спросил Гарри, краем глаза наблюдая за Эггзи.

— Вначале проведал сестру и маму, потом посмотрел целы ли Рокс и Мерлин, — Гэри застегивал рубашку. — Потом сразу рванул к тебе, поняв, что все в порядке. А что?

Он поднял глаза на Гарри. 

— Думал, что я не буду соблюдать условия контракта, если он аннулирован? — Харт сверкнул опасным взглядом. 

— Ничего такого я не думал, древний ты параноик, — Эггзи нахмурился и достал из ящика Гарри запонки. — Просто проведал всех, чтобы успокоить свою тревогу. По моим ощущениям меня десять лет не было. 

Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркале, проверяя, как завязан фирменный галстук службы. За его спиной Эггзи воевал с запонками, которые его очевидно побеждали. Гарри закатил глаза и надел очки.

— Вот черт, — сказал Гарри, включив очки. — Мерлин оставил нам уже четыре сообщения. Экстренный сбор. Десять минут назад, — мрачно добавил он. — Он грозится убить нас.

Эггзи наконец победил запонки и накинул пиджак. Он поиграл бровями, глядя на отражение Гарри. Харт со вздохом отметил, что живая мимика Эггзи провоцирует в нем какие-то нездоровые эмоции.

— Наперегонки? — сказал он, подмигнув, и показушно чмокнул Харта в щеку.

Послышался едва различимый шелест крыльев, и Эггзи исчез. Гарри прижал ладонь к лицу, а затем отрывисто рассмеялся. Когда его смех стих, его уже не было в комнате.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> by LiaBatman


End file.
